


AU Butler Bros

by DittoKiddo



Category: (Don't know if this is counted as a "crossover"...), Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Underswap - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: All Undertale and AU characters and stuff belong to their rightful owner(s), Attempted Romance, Attempted Seduction, Butler stuff..., Don't focuse on tags bro just read!, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I can tags dude, I think Freeform?, More tags will be added...um...later, Romance, Saika is the only one that belongs to me, Sexy Times, Skeleton Butlers..., possible angst, possible possibilities, possible relationship problems, secrets...secrets everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 68,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittoKiddo/pseuds/DittoKiddo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some 6 Butlers~Check<br/>Just 1 Girl~Check<br/>Some weird, awkward, and fluffy stuff thats probably going to happen...~ CHECK!<br/>So the gist of everything is that there are 6 skeletons who are the servants of one female human, and let's say feelins are creepin up on them... desirable feelins...<br/>Also, this story is inspired by the amazing author RaccoonSinQueen, who wrote:<br/>Six Skeletons, One Maid~they are awesome and you NEED to check them out!(Or if ya already know 'em then kudos to you)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons, One Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200) by [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen). 



> I know I should be trying to finish up my other story but right now I'm in the worst phase of author's block. So here, I'll be writing this while brainstorming about the other, so that if you're bored with my other one, you can go read another or read this one. Anyways, have fun...  
> If you don't understand, that's okay!
> 
> This is probably gonna be so cringey...
> 
> Oh yeah! I forgot to add in their nicknames... because then you'd be lost and all of this would be practically meaningless... right?  
> UT-Sans} Sans  
> UT-Papyrus} Papyrus  
> UF-Sans} Red  
> UF-Papyrus} Fell  
> US-Sans} Blueberry or for short, Blue  
> US-Papyrus} Honey  
> Jesus what is this? Don't worry! You'll probably catch on really fast! Use your DETERMINATION!
> 
> Also, this is just like an introduction so it's going to be really boring... so :/

 "Would you like the green tea from Japan or your grandmother's pandan tea, my mistress?" Honey asked, bowing his head a little in his new uniform. Saika looked at him, surprised at how the new uniforms her father had sent to her had looked on her butler. She had all of the uniforms delivered by Honey to her other 5 servants since he was the one who was helping her this morning. She had thought at first that they looked a bit dull due to her father's taste, but hopefully her servants liked the new suit. He had even sent her a dress, one that she would have to wear when attending the party that was scheduled 3 months from today for her father's birthday party.

 Saika didn't fancy parties, but she had to tolerate them because her father adored them. He had sent them 3 months early because he couldn't contain his excitement. He had told her specifically that he wanted this party to be his biggest party yet. Mostly when he held parties, Saika didn't have to bring along her servants, since her dad already had about 350 in his mansion (dang these rich people! Xd) but now he had even bought her servants all expensive matching suits so that Saika could bring them along. He told her that these were specially made so that he would be able to identify and meet the butlers that were taking care of his daughter.

 Saika was already in a bad mood from yesterday, when she had spent all her time attending the scheduled meetings centered on the well being of all her butlers and having to meet people who kept saying for her to get "human" butlers instead of weird "monsters" because that was the "normal" thing to do. It twisted her soul for monsters, but made a burning hatred towards most human beings she came into contact with. She knew most of them were just in for the money, and others were completely useless. At least all of her butlers had a certain talent. Saika was of the few (including her father) who had taken in monsters who really needed the money and could be useful in the upcoming future. Whilst her father had half and half of humans and monsters, Saika had  _no_ trace of human beings excluding herself. 

 Now to really  **brighten** up her mood,  her father had requested a picture of all of her servants and herself to be in a picture with their clothing and sent to him so that he could see how they all looked (though Saika knew her father just wanted to see her in the dress...). She hated having to take pictures (talking to you selfie taking people! XD) and most having to wear her dad's extremely frilly dresses. Welp, maybe after this was over, she could rest in her room with her favorite books surrounding her again. 

 Okay, okay, no more background information until later! Back to Honey and his question...

* * *

  **Saika's POV**

 Of course it had to be today, how could I have forgotten? With all those stupid meetings yesterday, maybe I could have remembered. Ugh, I'm stressing out when I shouldn't be. 

 I hated having to do this, but when your father was of high class and had given you the freedom to live by yourself, you really couldn't say no. Besides, it was in 3 months, so I had plenty of time to prepare. My butlers, all six of them, would be prepared in no time as well. They had already been living here for five months and they have gotten used to how I did things around here.

 I looked at Honey, studying him before answering,

 "I'll take the pandan tea, if you wouldn't mind..." 

 Honey nodded his head thoughtfully and smiled. "Your wish is my command m'lady Saika." He exited, his tall body straightening to its full potential. He closed the door behind him.

 I sighed. The debates were getting to me. What was wrong with humans living with monsters anyway? It wasn't like we still had a war going on. If this continued, then there **would** be a  _war,_ whether we wanted it or not. Besides, what was wrong with living with _skeletons_? They were good for studying anatomy if you wanted to.

 I got ready, putting on the dress my father had given me. I was going to check my butler's rooms to see their uniforms personally. I had already seen Honey's, so there was no use going to his room.

 I exited, turning to the long hallway on my left. My room was the farthest in this hall and all my servants' rooms were on the opposite hall from mine. For some odd reason, the architecture of the house was to have ONE room in one lonely hallway while in another, there was about 8 rooms. Brilliant.

 I made my way over to the first door, which was Mr. Sans' room, my dumb high heels father had sent with the dress clicking against the flooring. I stood and took a deep breath. I knocked.

**Sans' POV**

  _*knock, knock, knock*_

 I turned to the door, confused. Since being a butler, getting used to getting up early in the mornings was hard. And being my lazy self, I'd rather get up when I naturally wake up. But needing this job, having to spend 5 months here, you catch on quickly. Especially when the mistress was a BIT intimidating, but y'know, a bit  _cute_ at times as well...

 But having her specifically knock on my door was odd enough. She never personally knocked on our doors unless it was something really personal or important. Having her own knocking patterns, a loud knock, a short knock, and then a quiet knock, it let us know when it was her.

 Maybe it had something to do with the uniform that Honey had given us this morning, telling us to get ready for a pic or some sort. It was a neon and dark blue color with golden and black lacings, strangely expensive and unique at the same time. The guy told us to wear them to see if they fit us, which strangely they did. 

 I went over to the door and opened it. I almost, bursted out laughing. 

 Saika, our serious mistress and m'lady, was wearing the most oversized, adorable, and frilly dress I have ever seen. It had the same colors and lacings as our uniforms, except it had white star like sparkles littered around it. She looked like she was about to explode with color, almost like Blueberry...

 Almost...

 I covered my face from snickering. "Ahh! Mistress S-Saika! What a-are you d-doing here!?" Saika had the most blank facial expression ever. She tilted her head, staring at me with those mysterious eyes and walked inside.

 "What does it look like? I'm here to examine your uniform before the photo." She walked around me, her dress trailing behind her. I had gotten used to how she acted (which had taken the whole first month) and I could actually feel comfortable around her.

 "Why? We just have to put it on and make sure it fits right?"

 

 "Sans, you  _do_ know that my father has high expectations for you all and for myself included."

 

"But why? And why do we even have to take a picture of all of us in these? Won't your dad see us eventually with them on?

 

 She lifted my arms and looked at my messy tie. "Yes, but he just wants to see if we look... I guess fashionable... in them because we have a party we will be attending in 3 months. He doesn't want us looking freakishly ridiculous from the rest of the party members. Though this dress looks _outrageously_ ridiculous on me."

 Mistress Saika took my blue tie off and started 're-tying it. Her face was awfully close to mine and- holy hot dogs- I had never been this close to the mistress before. I could practically smell her natural scent. Butterscotch... I avoided her eyes and looked at the ceiling.

 

 "Mistress, I don't think you look ridiculous. You look rather, um, stunning to me."

 

 She didn't look up from tying. "Oh really? Am I stinging you with ridiculous frills? Am I hurling dangerous sparkling sparkles at you? Hmm. Well, thank you for trying to improve my attitude Mr. Sans, but I don't think that your jokes will rather help."

 

"Hey, hey, what's up with you? You seem moody-er than other days."

 

 "I'm sorry, but that's classified. You don't need to know unimportant details."

 

 "Welp, if it's bothering you, m'lady, then it does have to be important, otherwise you would dismiss it as if it never really happened."

 

 She made one final jerk to tighten the tie up straightly. She gave another final examination and sighed. 

 "Always perspective, aren't you, Mr. Sans?" She said, turning around to the door and giving me a sidded glance. 

 "Also, if you are late again, Mr. Sans, you won't like what happens next." She opened the door, ready to leave when she stopped. 

 "Don't forget about your gloves on top of your desk counter either. If you do, I'll make you run around the house 20 times for a week."

 Mistress Saika closed the door behind her, leaving me to look at the counter top of my desk and find a pair of unseen gloves. I chuckled.

 "Perspective as always too, huh?" I said, even though I had already knew that.

 ** Saika's POV **

  _Four more doors_ , I thought to myself. The next door beside Sans' was one of the most nicest monsters I have ever met. There were actually two monsters who were really nice and respectful to me, and luckily they were the next two doors I would check up on. All of my servants were nice and respectful (at times) but these two were just plain too innocent, and -adorableattimes- for this world.

 The next door, I gave the same pattern of knocks.

**Papyrus' POV**

 I immediately jumped up to the door, recognizing the pattern of knocks almost instantly. _IT'S MISTRESS SAIKA!!_ The mistress rarely came to our doors personally, which was odd. But I was too excited to care for that!

 "MISTRESS SAIKA! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE TODAY? ALSO, GOOD MORNING!!"

 "Oh, good morning to you too, Mr. Papyrus. I've just come by to see how my servants look in their outfits that was delivered this morning."

"WOWIE! SO YOU CAME JUST TO CHECK UP ON ME?"

 "...Yes, do you mind me coming inside?"

 "WHY, OF COURSE NOT MY DEAR MISTRESS!"

 I let her inside, noticing the humongous dress that she was wearing. It looked like it was for royalty, just like the mistress! (Sadly, she said that she wasn't but I will not give up my statement!) I smiled brightly!

 "MISTRESS SAIKA, YOU ARE WEARING THE MOST BEAUTIFUL AND COOL DRESS I HAVE EVER SEEN! WAS THAT SENT TO YOU AS WELL?"

 The mistress examined my perfectly good uniform, an impressed expression showing. I beamed, standing up more confidently.

 "My father was the one that sent these. He delivered the suits and my dress yesterday, and it arrived this morning. Oh, and thank you for the flattery Mr. Papyrus. Although, these colors are not very stylish. Not my favorite, but if my father chooses them, we have no choice but to wear them."

 "OF COURSE! I HAVE HEARD MANY GREAT STORIES ABOUT YOUR FATHER AND ABOUT HOW ACCOMPLISHED HE HAS BECOME! HE MUST BE AN IMPORTANT FIGURE, RIGHT?"

 "Well, people see him as one, and so do I. But sometimes, he can't always be accomplished and important. Sometimes, he misses that. Like mother..."

 She took one last look at my uniform and nodded before finishing her sentence.

 "Good job Mr. Papyrus. You've put everything on correctly, as expected of you." I swelled with pride.

 "DID MY BROTHER DO THE SAME AS WELL?"

 "Not exactly. He missed a few things, as always."

 "NYEH HE HE! MAYBE I SHOULD TEACH MY BROTHER HOW TO PROPERLY AND FLUENTLY DRESS FOR SUCCESS!!"

 "Maybe. Anyway, again, good job. I'll be expecting you at the garden for the photo."

 "SAME TO YOU TOO, MY DEAR MISTRESS!" I bowed my head as she started to leave, but her unfinished sentence from before drilled me with curiosity. 

 "MISTRESS, BEFORE YOU LEAVE, I HAVE A QUESTION." She stopped midway and turned towards me, her dress shuffling against the floor.

 "Yes?"

 "YOUR MOTHER, HOW COME WE'VE NEVER HEARD OF OR SEEN HER BEFORE?"

 Mistress Saika looked at me with what I think was surprise. She glanced away at the floor, looking lost at thought. Then, it was as if the phase disappeared, and she glanced back at me.

 " My....mother. . . never mind. Just know, Mr. Papyrus, that my mother is none of your concern or anyone else's." I nodded sadly. Miss Saika was always secretive with information like this. I somehow wished that she'd tell me everything, because that was what friends did, right?

 "NYEH... OKAY..." 

 The mistress was about to leave when she turned back. "Mr. Papyrus, you wouldn't mind making your 'said' famous spaghetti for me for lunch, would you?"

 I squealed. "R-REALLY?!?!"

 "Of course."

 "NYEH HE HE! I WOULD NEVER MIND YOUR REQUEST MISTRESS SAIKA! DO NOT WORRY! I WILL MAKE THE BEST SPAGHETTI EVER MADE JUST FOR YOU AFTER THE PHOTO!" 

 The mistress showed a small smile, which was a very rare sight. My soul burned for some odd reason seeing this, I didn't understand what was happening so I disposed of the feeling and smiled back widely.

 The mistress closed the door, leaving me to think about what to do for the spaghetti after...

 ** Saika's POV **

  _Three more doors_. Honestly, I have  _never_ had Papyrus' spaghetti before. He had told me about it all the time, telling me how delicious it was. Since Sans was his older brother (surprisingly), I asked him about this, and all he gave me was a blank and horrified stare. He told me that one look at Papyrus' spaghetti could kill you.

Literally.

 Well, I've never had spaghetti before, and I thought maybe he could cook some for me. Looks like I can't go back on my word. If it really was that terrible, then I would be the judge on that...

 The next door, the same pattern of knocks...

**Blueberry's POV**

 "Ahh! It's the mistress!" I shouted excitedly, wanting nothing more than to see the m'lady's face. I ran over to the door and opened it before she could completely complete the series of knocks. 

 "GOOD MORNING MISTRESS SAIKA! HOW ARE YOU TODAY?!"

 "I'm doing fine Mr. Blue, and good morning to you too."

 "WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU NEED TO SPEAK OF ME?"

 "I've just come around to check on my servants to see if their uniforms are suitable for them. May I come in?"

 "OF COURSE M'LADY!"

 As she came in, I could fully see what she was wearing. It was a big dress that matched my uniforms' color. What a beautiful dress it was!

 

"MISTRESS! YOUR DRESS IS VERY CAPTIVATING AND DAZZLING! I AM AMAZED AT THE SPLENDID DESIGNS THAT YOUR DRESS HAS! ARE YOU WEARING THAT FOR THE PICTURE?"

"Yes... sadly. Though, I'm happy you see it as captivating. For me though, you would look more astonishing wearing this instead of me." She said, studying my composure and uniform. 

 My face suddenly felt hot. Only girls wore dresses, not strong men like myself! For a moment, the mistress looked serious at the thought. No no no no! If I wore it, then my reputation would rather sink tremendously! But if the m'lady asks of me to do so, then I-

 "You know, I'm just joking, right?"

 Oh. . .

 My face suddenly grew even more hot. No! I can't embarrass myself in front of the mistress now! I have to be strong, like what Papy told me!

 "YES, OF COURSE I KNEW YOU WERE JOKING! AN INTELLIGENT MONSTER LIKE ME CAN NEVER BE FOOLED AROUND WITH!" I laughed, trying my best to cool myself. Why was I so embarrassed in front of the mistress?

 "Of course, but for a moment I thought you took it seriously. Do not worry, Mr. Blueberry, I will never force you to. It might descend your reputation for the other servants and I want them to always see you as their role model, an inspiration. To see you in it, I believe, would rather embarrass you, wouldn't it?" She nodded, looking impressed. She seemed to not need an answer from me, for my face showed more than my words.

 I could feel myself burning up. Why did the mistress' words make such an impact on me? Maybe it was because she understood? That she _could_ understand? But other than that, she looked impressed about the suit.

 "As expected as well Mr. Blueberry. Your suit is perfectly worn."

 My eyes widened with happiness, forgetting already about before. "REALLY? DID ANYONE ELSE DO PERFECTLY WELL AS I DID MISTRESS?" 

 "Yes. Mr. Papyrus has done excellent in putting it on too. So far, only you two have put it on correctly." 

 Man! My goal was to be the only one who did it correctly and be the only one who received the mistress' praise! Looks like my rival was my brother's look-alike, Papyrus! I will _not_ lose! Mweh he he he!

 "WHAT ABOUT MY BROTHER?"

 "He made a mistake on which direction his suit collar went."

 "AND SANS?"

 "He incorrectly tied his tie and forgot to put on his gloves."

 "MAYBE I SHOULD GIVE THEM A LESSON SO THAT THEY CAN LEARN!"

 "Maybe? Of course you should. You and papyrus should work together to teach them in your spare time. Both of you would make really good teachers. Hopefully, they'll learn a thing or two."

 "WOWIE! REALLY?! SO WILL YOU BE THERE TO OBSERVE AND WATCH US?!" I excitedly grabbed the mistress' hands. There was a weird moment of silence before she answered.

 "I'm sorry Mr. Blueberry, but I might have to say no to that offer. I have many things I need to be working on and finish very soon. Deadlines are coming and I barely have any time to do anything. Do not fret though. I'm sure you and Papyrus would do an amazing job on teaching them."

 Aww, now my plan to spend more time with the mistress is ruined! Now she won't see my awesome and cool skills!

 "OH... I SEE. I'M SORRY." I sadly looked down, releasing my hands from hers. There was another space of silence until I could see her walk closer to me and suddenly put her hand on my head. My cheeks grew hot once again.

 "M-MY MISTRESS! W-WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING?" 

 "What? I'm trying to comfort you."

 I paused, embarrassment settling into my bones. She rubbed my head, her own gloves gentle with care. I stood stiff, until I relaxed myself. This WAS comforting! She suddenly stopped and I looked up to her face.

 "Do you feel better now?"

 "OF COURSE MISTRESS SAIKA! YOU ALWAYS SEEM TO KNOW WHAT TO DO!" It seemed like magic when she rubbed my head, because it always seemed to make me fell better, stronger!

 "Heh, I'm just happy that you're happy now. Oh," She took out her pocket watch, staring at it before closing it and stuffing it back. "I'm sorry Mr. Blueberry, but I must be going. I have to check up on the last of my servants before the photographer comes." She turned around to leave, shuffling over to the door noisily. I had a weird sudden urge to grab her hand. Human's had very squishy like skin, and I didn't know why I wanted to. Maybe it was because I wanted to hold something soft? Yeah, maybe that's it! That was kinda weird but it was the best explanation I could come up with!

 "SEE YOU AT THE GARDEN MISTRESS!"

 "Same to you, Mr. Blueberry."

**Saika's POV**

  _Two more doors._ Ugh, now the next servant was intolerable. It had taken literally the first  _2 months_ to make him do anything. Even when he wanted to work, he'd always complain and grunt about everything. Luckily, he respected me...

 Just a bit...

**Fell's POV**

 I recognised the knocking pattern and groaned. What business did she have with me, the Great Papyrus?! I was of importance unlike the trash everyone else is, and this little "human" had control over me? I knew the first time I saw her she wasn't one to be messed with. But the first 2 months, I pushed her limits. I could see she did not get mad much, but pushing her to the limits made my days a living hell hole. She did  _not_ joke about eating off of the damn kitchen floor. So now a days, she was tolerable, if you listened. But sometimes, I liked to get on her nerves in order to find out her weakest point!

 I opened the door, leaning against the door frame and crossing my arms.

 "WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE WITH ME HUMAN?" She narrowed her eyebrows at me.

 "I supposed you not to talk to me or call me in that kind of manner yesterday, did I not, Mr. Fell?"

 "WELL, THEN I SUGGEST YOU NOT GIVE ME SUCH AN UNCOOL NAME SUCH AS 'FELL'."

 "I'm sorry Mr.  _Fell_ , but it would be confusing to have two  _Papyrus'."_

"THEN MAKE THAT OTHER SQUIRT CHANGE HIS NAME!"

 "He was the first to comply with me to not change his real name. And also, I'd rather you not speak about others that way. _"_

 _"_ THEN-"

 "Mr. Fell, you would consider it as confusing as well if I hadn't given any of you nicknames to go by, with me trying to different about three Papyrus' and Sans'."

 I was about to give her more when she held up a gloved hand."This case is closed once again. Now if you wouldn't mind, I've come to check on how well you've put on the uniform." I stood there, both of us glaring at each other for God knows how long until I finally let her inside.

 Before anything else continued, I stared at her rather uncomfortable and rather large dress. The prick! Thinking she could just waltz inside MY room wearing such a thing! It could knock over some of my most prized action figures!

 She examined my suit, raising her eyebrows. I smirked, knowing that I did the best that anyone else had done. Once she knew of my amazing skills, then I would be the most powering and trusted! Then, I'll rid of the "mistress" and become the next powerful! Everyone will bow down to me!

 Thinking about my thoughts, I didn't notice the human stop right in front of me. I snapped out of it, about to snap at the mistress when she raised her hand to meet my scar that traveled down the right side of my face. She went over it, sadness drifting into her eyes. I stared in shock. What did the human think they were doing?

 "Looking closer, this looks painful. Whatever this was, must've hurt a lot huh?" She said, lowering her voice by a bit. I was surprised at her concerned face. The human rarely showed any signs of emotion when speaking. I tried to move away. No! The human was trying to manipulate me, the Great Papyrus!

 "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS? OR ABOUT ANY OF US YOU STUPID HUMAN-" My tie was suddenly yanked down to the eye level of the human and cutting off my sentence, her eyes holding no emotion, except of annoyance.

 "Didn't I say for you to address me as "mistress" or "m'lady?" 

 I looked at her, knowing that if I didn't I'd be punished for being disrespectful. Hah! If I could summon my magic now, the human would be scared speechless! She'd be the one punished, not me!

 She let go, and walked out casually. 

 "Good job on getting everything correctly in place by the way. You're third in getting everything perfect on your uniform. Oh, and don't you  _think_ about being late for the picture." She made a sideways glare that sent chills up my spine. Hah! I-I wasn't scared of such a puny human! It was just really cold in the room! Like Snowdin!

 She strolled out, closing the door loudly behind her. Nyeh! I knew she had to go out! She couldn't match my brilliance and had to flee away! Nyeh he he! I knew she was scared of me! No human wouldn't fear me, the Great Papyrus! 

Oh, and don't you worry human. . . I will be the first one there even before you! I will be the best! Nyeh he he!!

** Saika's POV**

  _One more door_. I was starting to get tired of his crap. He seemed to try out everything in order to annoy me.

His older brother, on the other hand, was more neutral and respectful. 

 I stood at the last door and took a deep breath. After this, I had to converse with the photographer about where to position the camera and get everyone into place. I sighed and knocked on the door.

 For the first time, no response. I knocked again, only to hear silence. I thought of the obvious and attempted to open the door. It was unlocked thankfully and I stepped inside, almost tripping (damn dress!), and hearing a soft snoring. He must have fallen back to sleep when Honey delivered the suits.

The room was dark, only for a little night light that I suggested Mr. Blueberry had given him. I turned on the lights and opened the curtains, letting in the sunlight. He covered his face, only to have the covers ripped off of him. I tapped my foot, sighing again. I felt bad having to have my servants work early in the mornings and late in the afternoons. So I gave them a day in every week where they could just do whatever they wanted. Sadly, today was not one of those days.

 "Mr. Red, you need to get up." I said, feeling like the evil stepmother in the movie 'Cinderella'. He just groaned and said in a soft voice.

 "If I get up, c-can I take a nap after the photo?"

 "Hmm... okay. But just for twenty minutes and then you'll have to get back to work or else everyone will want a break as well." I felt like a mother, watching Mr. Red as he got up to put his clothes on. He was about to undress when he noticed my presence again.

 "U-umm, mistress?"

 "Yes?"

 "Do you mind?"

 "Mind what?"

 "I can't really dress with you in here. I feel weird."

 "Will it make you more comfortable with me outside?"

 "Yes, if you wouldn't mind."

 I sighed, not understanding what was so embarrassing about the skeletal body. "I'll be outside. Call me when you're done so I can check up on you."

 "Oh, okay..."

** Red's POV**

 I tiredly got out of bed, wanting nothing more but sleep. I had to stay up later last night to finish up the dishes because my brother had gone back to his room, saying that he shouldn't be the one doing it.

 I started undressing when I started processing the morning in my head. Honey came into my room to deliver a suit, saying something about taking a photo in the garden. Then I accidentally fell back to sleep. And now, mistress Saika was in my room telling me it was time to get back up, and that after the photo, I could take a nap for twenty more minutes. And now I was undressing to put the suit on...

 In front of the mistress.

 My whole body started shaking in embarrassment as I asked for her to go out for me to change. I could hear the confusion in her voice as she left, leaving me red skulled. I quickly and neatly put on the uniform, accidentally putting my hands through the wrong gloves and putting on the shirt backwards. Once I finished, I looked in the mirror, my reflection showing a small crack on the top of my left eye. I don't remember how I got it, but it had been there ever since.

 The uniform fit perfectly and comfortably. I stared at myself, seeing nothing wrong, so I called in the mistress. I was used to her presence by now, but I wasn't used to her friendly gestures or anyone's. I was more used to the sinister presence of monsters, not the thoughtfulness of humans and others.

 She came in, her dress seemingly to absorb everything it touched. I could tell it was tailored by different people even though they had the same colors. The person who had tailored her dress was more creative and thoughtful in the process, while the person who made ours seemed to just jot down notes and colors and then just put it all together to get this.

 She walked around me, tilting her head to get better looks at me as I stood still in the center of the room. She stopped abruptly and sighed. I breathed out the air that I was holding in. Whew, good thing I didn't miss anything-

 "Mr. Red, you forgot to tuck in your shirt." 

 "Huh?" I looked down and, evidently, I really didn't tuck it inside. My face turned bright red in the mirror. 

 "O-oh. Sorry, I-I'll fix it." Shoot! How did I miss that? Ugh, I hated doing this. Our uniform wasn't like this at all. It was simple and easy. I even liked to wear it too.

 My hands struggled as the embarrassment settled in. The mistress was r-really close. I finally finished and looked up to see the mistress inches from my face.

 "W-wha-?" I started, but the mistress wasn't looking at me. She was looking at the small scar above my left eye. I stammered, trying to speak but I couldn't. Mistress Saika, had a really nice smell, a hint of butterscotch.

 I violently shook those thoughts away. Think straight!

 "What really happened? You and your brother both have scars on your faces'."

 "Heh, believe me, you wouldn't want to hear it." I was surprised at how well I was able to keep my voice from cracking.

 "And why wouldn't I?"

 "I'm sorry, mistress Saika, but I can't really tell you. Not now."

 "Oh, that's okay."

 She moved away and made one more inspection. She nodded in approval.

 "Okay, you're all set." She turned around, only to turn right back, a dead silence filling the room.

 "I'm sorry for asking something that was probably really private between you and your brother. Usually I think before asking but these few days have been more than stressful." She stared at me with unwavering eyes. I tried to think of something to respond, but she spoke before me. 

 "Don't feel bad. I know you do. Everyone has secrets to hide, even me..." She turned away, breaking eye contact.

 "Some of those secrets shouldn't even be spoken aloud, don't you agree, Mr. Red?" 

 She knew what I was already going to say. I didn't need to say anything. She nodded towards my direction and left through the door, saying "Don't be late to the photo. Also, tell your brother he needs to learn his manners _again_ from his big brother."

 She closed the door softly, leaving me with my thoughts. I didn't know how mistress Saika was able to see right through us. We wouldn't say anything if something was wrong, then she would come up and straight out ask us what was making us down. Sometimes, some of us would even talk to her about things that we saw or things that bothered us. The thing was, she was a great listener.

 But another thing, was that we didn't really speak much of our past. We kept our secrets, and I guess she kept hers. I know that other people like her and her father would have forced us to talk about our pasts and who we were before this. Luckily, mistress Saika wasn't like that and maybe her father as well. I could tell, she hated forcing us to do things.

 Oh look. Great. Now I'm being all feely cozy with myself. Just great. I stretched, thinking about the picture. Well, I didn't have to worry about anything after. Because all I was focused on for now, was plain old good sleep.

**Saika's POV**

  Dealing with the dumb photographer and how everyone's position would be was a pain in the you know what. Instead of all of us standing up, the photographer decided to have me sitting down while everyone else stood up. Then Fell started arguing with Honey about where he should be standing and then the camera started malfunctioning every time we tried to take a picture. Then Red tried to calm Fell down, which caused Fell to accidentally slap him in the head. Now Blueberry stepped into view and started yelling at Fell that he shouldn't slap people, resulting in another argument. Sans stood in the background, practically falling asleep standing and Papyrus tried to tell everyone to be quiet. I was about to rip my dress off and suffocate myself.

 I sighed and grabbed my pocket watch. It was mid-morning, and we still hadn't gotten a single picture taken. I cleared my throat. I didn't like raising my voice, but when I did, I've had people tell me it's quite a shock.

 "WILL YOU ALL PLEASE SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" I shouted, making everyone jump, even the photographer. I sighed.

 "Can we all just take a photo together... please?" I said in a pleading voice. This seemed to grab their attention surprisingly. Everyone stood up straight, this time listening to the photographer and getting into their positions. I sat in my chair, tired from the hot sun beating against our heads. Well, for them, their skulls...

 Finally, we all grouped together and the photographer readied the camera.

 "Ready, set, smile!" There was a bright flash as the photo was taken.

 As everyone departed, the photographer packed his things and got ready to leave when he suddenly looked like he remembered something and turned to me, handing a picture in his hands.

 "Your father paid extra to have another photo for your keepsake. I was going to give it to you when I finished but..." he looked around me, his eyes filled with fear. I turned around as well, just to see all my servants giving the photographer a weird look except Papyrus. He turned back to me, handing me the photo.

 "Anyway, I'll have this delivered to your father right away."

 "Thank you again for coming."

 He nodded his head and walked away into his cab, and drove off. I took a deep breath and turned back around; everyone looking as if they were working. I looked at the photo, all of us smiling our best, even me. This was our first photo that we had taken with everyone. I smiled, happy to have this moment captured.

 Well, looks like we had 3 months until the party was held.

 And a LOT can happen, in the spare time of 3 months...

Especially... when you lived with skeleton monsters...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Video Tapes and Blue's Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The butler bro's find video tapes. . . . In Saika's room.  
> You wanna watch too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, now that I think of it I have never read anything about the skeletons being butlers. Maybe this is the first? (Maybe someone is creating one right now?)  
> Anyway, thank you for reading my story! :D  
> P.S., you are AWESOME! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise!
> 
> Let's see if you can spot some, things, in here! ;)

 Today, Blueberry's assignment was to clean the mistress' room.

 Mistress Saika had gone out for another meeting, accompanied by Papyrus. You could practically see the annoyance on her face as she got called to join the meeting. Eventually after the call, she got ready for the trip, taking _this_ time Papyrus with her. Last time it was Fell, which ended in a disaster after someone had insulted him. Well, after he  _heard_ someone insult him.

 Normally, mistress Saika would clean her own room, just to feel like she was helping out as well with the butlers (and so that she knew where everything was). But since she'd be out for about the whole day and with upcoming projects to finish, she would have to have someone else do it for her.

 And luckily the only person who was free to do so was Mr. Blueberry.

 Blue was nervous for some reason. He didn't know what to expect or what he needed to clean. Normally, the butler bros would take turns helping the mistress out in the mornings. But at that time the mistress gave them commands on what to do. Now, Blueberry didn't have anything to go by, only to "clean" things he thought were out of place. 

 But Blue was known for his neatness. He would always help out his brother on cleaning his room. So mistress Saika didn't have anything to worry about...

 Or did she? (Cue suspenseful music)

 

* * *

 

 "Here's the key to my room." Saika said, quickly picking up her tan sun hat. Blue stood dumbfounded on what to do.

 "IS THERE ANY SPECIFIC THINGS THAT YOU WANT ME TO ACCOMPLISH MISTRESS?" 

 "Oh um..., just clean, uh, whatever you think... is out of place." She said, vigorously looking through her papers on her desk. Blueberry looked down at the small fragile key. It was made with copper that had diamond lining running on the sides.  _OF COURSE, THE MISTRESS CAN'T SETTLE ON A NORMAL KEY WHEN SHE HERSELF IS UNIQUE AS WELL!_  

 Saika finally found her paper work and headed towards the door, patting the small lightly blue faced skeleton as she walked by.

 "Don't worry, my room isn't that messy. You won't even spend an hour or two in there. If you have a question or need assistance, ask another servant for help. I'm sorry for dousing you into my mess, you can ask someone else to take in for you if you start feeling tired or-"

 "NO! I'LL BE FINE! YOU CAN TRUST ME, MY M'LADY! I AM A BIT SMALL FOR MY SIZE BUT I AM JUST AS STRONG AS ANYONE ELSE!" Blueberry said, keeping up with Saika's long legs, his short legs having to kick in faster to meet her pace. She looked down to him.

 "Are you sure?"

 "POSITIVE, MISTRESS SAIKA!" Blue said, happily smiling at her.

 "Thank you, Mr. Blueberry." Silently, she knelt down and kissed him on the forehead, leaving the little skeleton to burn a bright blue. This was a first for Blue. The mistress' soft lips left a burning mark on him, reminding him of his weird inner burning sensation once more. As she retreated, Papyrus came into view, tightening his tie and standing up straight, smiling happily to be able to spend a whole day next to the mistress.

 "PAPYRUS IS READY FOR DUTY MISTRESS SAIKA!" Papyrus saluted.

 "On time as always Mr. Papyrus. Come on, I don't want anyone asking me why we're late to the stupid meeting." Papyrus nodded happily as he escorted the mistress outside. Blueberry bowed, wishing that it was him instead of Papyrus who got to spend the day with mistress Saika.

 The others would have been there as well to bow down for the mistress' leave, but they were all currently working or just weren't informed about this. Blue sighed as Papyrus shut the door and the room was filled with silence.

 Heading to Saika's room, Blueberry looked around to see what the others were up to. As he passed the kitchen, he saw his brother, Honey, and one of his best friends, Sans. They looked like they were working on something together. Maybe they were cooking? Blue smiled at this.

 After taking this job, Honey had been less lazy than before and actually sometimes enjoyed cooking. It made him happy to know that instead of his brother lazing around, he was actually doing and learning things! Sans looked as if he was cleaning the kitchen, but also helping his brother out. He would have to thank him for that later!

 As Blueberry continued, he saw Red, cleaning the library and silently sweeping the bookshelves and shelving books into their correct places. Next, he saw Fell sweeping and vacuuming the floors of the hallway. The hallways were unusually  _very_ long, and even himself thought that the task _itself_ was boring. Fell had a scowl on his face as always, but seemed to enjoy the thought of having to do such a simple thing.

 As for Blue, well, he would have to wait to see how simple his task really was.

 He reached the mistress' room, taking out the key and putting it inside the keyhole, twisting it. As he opened it, he realized that this was the first time he entered Saika's room without her presence beside him. Now, he had no rush to look around! 

 As soon as he entered, all he could see on the floor were open and closed books and scattered papers with descriptions and unknown analogies that were hard to read. There were other things as well but mostly those things. Blue cocked his head, confused.

 He had never seen the room this messy before. When it was his turn to help mistress Saika in the mornings, it was normally clean and very well organized, but now he couldn't see any of that. Maybe it was because of the stress and due dates that were getting to the mistress? Blue smiled.

  _MAYBE BY HELPING HER CLEAN HER ROOM, SHE'LL BE LESS STRESSED OUT ABOUT THINGS!_ Blue thought, already starting to pick up papers and books with both hands.

 He first started getting the stray papers on the floor and piling them up into stacks to file out later. Then he picked up the books and sorted them out by the authors last name, as Red and Sans taught him to do so with books. The books looked like they came from the library, since Saika's bookshelf looked untouched. He would have to return them back once he was done.

 He stood in the middle of the room, looking around for anything else he needed to pick up. Blue looked at the bed. The sheets were ruffled clumsily and, undoubtedly, the mistress had not tried to make it look pretty. Blue walked on over and started re-making it, careful not to pay attention to the sweet butterscotch smell.

 But instead of resisting, he bent down and took a small sniff. He immediately drew back, noticing what he was doing.

  _S-STOP IT BLUE! YOU CANNOT BE DOING THINGS LIKE THIS WITHOUT THE MISTRESS' PERMISSION!!_ He said to himself, covering his mouth and nose with his gloved hands. 

 Yet, even so he said this to himself, he couldn't help but hesitantly reach out for one of the covers and yank it up to his nose, smelling deeply. He could feel himself turning bright blue.

  _OH, BUT I CAN'T HELP IT! IT JUST SMELLS SO NICE!_ Blue took one last whiff before quickly preparing the bed covers and pillows, making himself tear away from the nice smell. But just as he was turning around, his foot hit something under the bed.

 Confused, Blueberry turned back to the bed, bending over and reaching under, pulling out the object.

 It was a box.

 A dusty one.

 His curiosity taking over, he blew off the dust and cautiously opened the top. Inside were these weird rectangular objects with black tape things inside of them. Blueberry tried to open one, but to no avail, he couldn't. He flipped it over, seeing old dates written in cursive writing. Others were written like chicken scratch and normal writing. He was about to look through more when he stopped himself.

  _THE MISTRESS WOULDN'T MIND RIGHT? MAYBE SHE HAS BEEN LOOKING FOR THESE AND COULDN'T FIND THEM? BUT WHAT ARE THEY?_

 He remembered what the mistress told him, that if he had a question, he could ask the others. So, being his curious self, he took the whole box, leaving the stacks of paper and books, and took it to his brother.

* * *

 

 "So you found these in her room?" Honey asked, picking one of the objects up.

 "And under her bed?" Sans was also there, since he was in the same room as Honey when Blue asked him the question. Blue nodded.

 "I WAS CLEANING HER BED WHEN I ACCIDENTALLY TRIPPED ON SOMETHING. IT CONCERNS ME BECAUSE WHY WOULD SHE PUT THINGS LIKE THIS UNDER THERE? WHY NOT ON THE SHELF OR IN A CHEST?" 

 "Well Blue, humans are pretty weird. They sometimes put old things under beds for, I d'know, keepsakes?" Honey grabbed another, looking at the objects.

 "YES, I KNOW THAT BROTHER! IT'S JUST THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY ARE! THEY DON'T LOOK LIKE KEEPSAKES!"

 "They're video tapes. Like a VHS. We used to have these everywhere in our basement." Sans said, also examining the box.

 "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

 "What?"

 "WHAT YOU SAID, VHS?"

 "Oh, it just means video home system."

 Blue looked confused, tilting his head.  _WHY WOULD THE MISTRESS HAVE THOSE?_

 "Ooohhh! So that's what these are called. I remember Undyne having them in her lab. They had those weird anime shows that she loved to watch." Honey said with realization.

 "YOU MEAN MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE?"

 "Yeah, that show."

 "HEY IT IS NOT WEIRD! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN AN EPISODE!"

 Sans jumped in. "Papyrus made me watch it and it just _mew_ -d me to sleep."

 Honey snickered. "HEY bro, stop  _mew ing_ around!" They both high fives each other, with Blue rolling his eyes.

 "UGH! YOUR PUNS ARE SO INAPPROPRIATE! ANYWAY, WHAT DO YOU DO WITH VHS'?"

 "You watch 'em. Just like Mew Mew Kissy Cutie." Honey replied.

 Just as blue was about to take them back, Red came in unnoticed and head smashed into Blueberry.

 "OWW!" 

 "What the hell?!" 

 As they steadied themselves and said their apologies with Honey and Sans' help, Red noticed the box filled with video tapes that Blue was holding.

 "What are you doing with those?" Red asked, just as curious.

 "I THINK THEY'RE MISTRESS SAIKA'S. ALTHOUGH, WE ARE NOT TOO SURE." Blue said, letting Red take a closer look. He flipped them over.

 "These have dates on them." Red exclaimed.

 "Yeah, we'd already looked at them." Sans said. "I'm not sure we have a VHS player around here-"

 "We do. It's in the library's store room. Want me to go get them?" Red pointed in the direction he came from. Blue started to feel like a detective, finding such secret things.

 "WELL, IF YOU GUYS DO NOT MIND WATCHING THEM WITH ME! I DON'T THINK THE MISTRESS WILL BE MAD IF WE TAKE A SHORT BREAK!"

 "Good idea bro. Now I don't have to work as long." Honey said, Sans nodding. Blue sighed, smacking himself in the face.

 Just as Red left to get the VHS player, Fell appeared as well, bringing along with him the broom.

 

 "WHY IS EVERYONE JUST STANDING THERE AND NOT DOING THEIR WORK!? YOU SHOULD ALL CONSIDER YOURSELVES AS LAZY PACKS OF UN-USEFUL BONES-" 

 "FELL! DO YOU WANT TO JOIN OUR GROUP OF OBSERVATION?" Blueberry ran up to Fell, smiling widely at him. If they were all together, then they could all spend more time with each other and analyze about the whole situation, right?

 Fell backed away, disgusted. "AND WHY WOULD I DO THAT? THE FARTHER AWAY I AM FROM YOU, THE HAPPIER I'LL BE! DO YOU WISH TO ANGER ME?" 

 Blue's smile immediately started quivering as his eyes started tearing up and his eyes got glossy. His whole body (skeleton) was shaking and he looked like he was about to burst into tears.

 "HA! WHAT A CRY BABY!" Fell sneered, not noticing the two dark figures' left eyes glowing in unison. As soon as he noticed, he gulped. _WHAT IS THIS? FEAR? NO! THE GREAT PAPYRUS(Fell) IS NEVER AFRAID OF ANYTHING!_

 But as he thought so, the two skeletons mouthed the words  _apologize or you'll regret you're next decision. Now_.

 "H-HEY! I WAS JUST KIDDING! STOP CRYING THIS INSTANT! FINE, I'LL JOIN YOUR DUMB GROUP OF IDIOTS!" Fell practically shouted, the tension growing less as the glows disappeared.

 Blue looked up, hopeful. "R-REALLY?"

 "OF COURSE! ANYTHING THAT WON'T GET ME KILLED-I MEAN ANYTHING THAT WILL GIVE ME A BREAK FROM THESE STUPID CHORES!" 

 Blue's eyes lit up with the most dazzling sparkles and he rushed to his brother. "BROTHER! I GOT EVERYONE TO ATTEND TO WATCH THESE VHS'!" He said excitedly.

 "Good job Blue. I can't believe you got Fell to join us." Honey replied.

 "I KNOW! I DON'T KNOW HOW I DID SO, BUT AT LEAST HE COMPRIMISED!" Blue said happily. 

 "Yeah, at least he _did_..." Honey and Sans both looked at Fell and smiled. A chill rattled through Fell's bones. Fell thought for a moment as Blue came back and explained to him what was in the box.  _A BOX FROM THE HUMAN'S ROOM HUH?_ He thought evily.  _I BET ANYTHING THAT COMES FROM HER ROOM MUST BE A STEP CLOSER TO FINDING OUT HER ULTIMATE WEAKNESS!_

 As they waited, they all examined the tapes more closely to pass time. All of them looked like they hadn't been touched in ages. The dates were dated back from a very long time ago. The question that bubbled between everyone's minds as they investigated the box, was what exactly was on the tapes. 

 

 Red came back, with a very large device in his hands. It was the VHS player, just as he said. He was surprised when he saw his brother there as well, and asked what he was doing here.

 "PLANNING WORLD DOMINATION." Fell said. Ok. No one was expecting that, but it wasn't  _unexpected_ from Fell. 

 They all gathered around the large TV that was set in the living room. Honey, Sans, and Red all worked together to plug in the console. It took them a few minutes, but soon they were ready to put in the first VHS. Red set it inside, hearing the familiar click as it started rolling. Good thing that the tapes were all set back to the beginning, or else they would have had to open them and carefully set them backwards so that they were. You know, since there wasn't anything to help them with that...

 

 The tape started rolling, the weird buzzing sound coming from the player. The TV showed the static black and white screen until it fazed away and showed a man at a beach, laughing and pointing at the sky. He was talking to someone they couldn't see.

 The sky was cloudless and the sound of the waves could be heard from the TV. Seagulls cawed from above as the camera moved from scene to scene.

 Everyone at once shut up, staring intently at the screen. The man looked familiar. They had all felt like they had seen him before. But who was he? 

He waved at the camera, surprisingly a woman came out from behind, laughing along with him. She was wearing a yellow dress with a big sun hat covering her face. She spoke softly, giggling again. The man bellowed, his voice VERY familiar now. The man pulled the woman closer and spoke in a loud voice.

 "What are we going to name her?" 

 The woman without hesitation pulled away and rubbed her belly, which was round and big. Everyone could tell the woman was smiling. She said something that only the man could hear. He leaned in as she whispered her answer to him. He gave her a puzzling look.

 "What about the other names you chose? Why'd you choose that one?" The man leaned in again as the woman laughed and whispered in his ear. Then the man started smiling.

  "Ok, I guess we can name her that... It has a nice ring to it..." He said, pulling her in again. Their faces got closer and everyone in the room leaned in as well. He rubbed her cheek as they put their foreheads together, silently but audibly hearing a slight word coming from the man.

 "Saika. . ."

 Then the TV returned to loud static and the VHS opened to reveal the watched tape, practically jump scaring everyone in the room. Sans quickly turned down the volume as everyone sat in question. 

 "Was that, Saika's parents?" Honey asked the skeletons.

 "Must've been. That guy in there is probably her dad a lot younger than he is now. No wonder he sounded familiar." Sans responded.

 "Heh, no joking." Red said rubbing his temple.

 "SO WAS THAT WOMAN MISTRESS' MOTHER IF HER FATHER WAS IN THERE?" Blue questioned. The whole room seemed to take in the information.

 "I mean probably. Who else could she have been?" Red looked at the buzzing TV in wonder.

 "IF SO, THEN HER MOTHER WAS VERY FAT." Everyone turned to look at Fell, confusion in their eyes.

 "What?" They all said in unison. Fell rolled his eyes.

 "HER STOMACH WAS THE SIZE OF HOTLAND! DID YOU NOT SEE IT, YOU BLINDED IMBECILES!?" 

 Everyone turned to each other and started snickering. Well, except for Blue.

 "Are you kidding bro?" Red smiled. "She's pregnant, or that's what it seems like based on the human anatomy."

 "PREGNANT?!" Both Fell and Blue shouted, confusion erupting on their face. Sans looked at Red and Honey.

 "Did you guys not give them the speech about monster and human reproduction, or anything else close to that?" Sans said as the realization hit them in their skulls. They both shook their head. Looked like it was time for Sans to explain things, just like to his brother.

 "Well, a human gets pregnant when they want to reproduce with their spouse. Basically, the female human has to carry around their kid for 9 months at least until the baby is ready to be born. I don't really want to get into too much detail..." Sans said, turning around to face Red and Honey.

 "You're brothers will be the ones explaining that. Any further questions, you'll be asking them." He smiled mischievously. There was silence as they all agreed to watch more to know what happens, waiting for Red to put the next one inside. 

 He slid the tape in, clicking it once more as it started rolling. Sans turned up the volume and they waited in anticipation. The screen fizzed and it came to a small bright yellow room. The camera was lifted and it showed the man who they thought was Saika's father holding a white object. He smiled as he lifted the white object up into the air, tears on the verge of his eyes. There was the sound of pure laughter coming from it. He smiled, tears falling from his face as he put it safely back into his arms.

 "Hey. . . Saika... everything will be okay. I promise you that everything is alright." He nuzzled it, making (possibly the baby) giggle. He looked at the camera and smiled happily.

 Suddenly the scene switch again and it showed a small child, a baby, crawling and attempting to stand when they hit their head on the floor, bursting into tears and giggles. The man laughed, making some of the skeletons chuckle themselves. He settled the camera and swooped them up, making air plane noises. The baby laughed again, happily swinging their arms. He booped them in the nose, the happiest smile forming on their face. He smiled himself.

 The tape was longer than the first one, showing Saika's father helping the baby who as possibly Saika herself as an adorable child. When she fell down from walking, he would help her get back up again, and she would smile. Everyone in the room (yes, including Fell) was smiling as the fatherly image helped his daughter walk. After short cuts to a slightly bigger Saika, she took a few steps across the room before her father let go of her hands, and she walked all by herself. 

 There was a loud cheer as Saika's father clapped and whooped good jobs. Baby Saika looked up at him and smiled with encouragement. He went over and picked her up, laughing along with her. He picked up the camera and the tape ended.

 Sans turned the volume down before the loud sounds of the static started. 

 "OH MY GOSH! WAS THAT THE MISTRESS AS A CHILD? Blue asked with sparkles dancing in his eyes. "SHE WAS ADORABLE!"

 "Heh, I think so. That little smiling kid is the mistress." Honey grinned.

 "Wow. . . For such a serious person who barely smiles, she looked much sweeter in there." Red said.

 "So, this is basically like a documentary that Saika's father made?" Sans asked, picking up some of the other tapes.

 "Yeah, maybe." Honey replied. As the rest of the skeletons spoke to one another, Fell thought to himself.  _HMM, WHAT CAN I DO WITH THIS NEW INFORMATION?_

 Blue looked at the clock, seeing that they had spent an hour and a half prepping and watching the video tapes. It was also almost time that the mistress came back home. 

 "ALRIGHT!! I THINK TWO TAPES ARE ENOUGH FOR A BREAK! WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO WORK BEFORE THE MISTRESS AND PAPYRUS COME BACK!" Blue said, starting to pack up the tapes like how he had found them. Red took care of the VHS player, bringing it back to the library as everyone dispersed to their designations.

 As Blueberry headed towards Saika's room, a question popped up in his head. But he shook it away, wanting to get to business. As he entered the room, he immediately set the box right under the bed like he found it. 

 He started on filing the papers, then organizing alphabetically the books, then on the tidyness of the room. He smiled to himself as he saw the portrait of their picture on the desk, everyone smiling their best, even the mistress. 

 As he finished the room, he took the books and put them in a box he thought the mistress had used to carry them. He struggled to raise it but he eventually carried it out of the room, closing the door behind him. His next stop was the library.

* * *

 

Red dusted each shelf and cranny that he could find in the library. The library was practically one of the biggest rooms in the house. But even if it was big, it was the quietest as well. Red didn't disagree that this was his favorite place to hang out and read. But as he was quietly dusting, he heard the door open and he swirled around. He saw little Blueberry struggling with a box of books.

 "Need help there?" Red called out.

 "HUH? OH, IT'S JUST YOU RED! NO, I'M FINE."

 "Are you sure?"

 "OF COURSE!" But even as he said that, Red could see that the struggle was real. Red sighed. The little independent prick was just too much. Red got up and teleported down the stairs. He picked up the box with his magic.

 "H-HEY! MISTRESS SAIKA SAID FOR US NOT TO USE MAGIC! EVEN WHEN CLEANING!"

 "Psh, it's fine. She doesn't need to know that I did. Plus, I'm trying to help out." Red said, setting the box of books on the nearest table. He began to take them out, Blue rushing in.

 "I ORGANISED THEM ALREADY ALPHABETICALLY!" 

 "By the author's last name?"

 "YES RED!" 

 And so after arguing for a minute or so about whether Red should help, they both set out to find where each book went.

 What Red was quized about was that most of the books that were in the box didn't have titles, just blank faces. All it contained on the front was the author's name on the spine. He read through one of them, seeing their main idea on alchemy and chemistry. He chuckled. He remembered when he used to read books like these. 

 He put the book away, glancing at Blue. Blue was having trouble finding where to put them. Red walked towards him.

 "You havin' trouble again bud?"

 "W-WHAT? OF COURSE NOT! THE AMAZING BLUE NEVER HAS TROUBLES!" But again, Blue didn't seem to know where to put the book. Red sighed.

 "When you have the same letters, like W, then you go to the next letter behind it," Red pointed to the book's spine. Blue nodded.

 "I KNOW THAT! IT'S JUST THE ONES THAT HAVE THE SAME NAMES!"

 "Oh, then you look at the first name and do the same thing as with the last name." Blue hesitantly put it in a spot, looking at Red. Red smiled.

 "Heh, you got it kid." Red turned away when Blue grabbed the end of his uniform's shirt. Red turned around, confused.

 "RED, YOU SEEM TO KNOW A LOT, RIGHT?"

 "Umm, I guess so."

 "DO YOU KNOW WHY. . . THE MISTRESS DOESN'T SMILE LIKE THAT ANYMORE?"

 "Like what?"

 "LIKE HOW SHE USED TO SMILE, WHEN SHE WAS A CHILD?"

 "Blue, when you're a baby, you barely remember anything. Well, some people are able to but most people can't. And maybe something happened in her life that, I don't know, scarred her for life."

 "BUT WHAT?"

 "Kid," Red walked to Blue, patting him on the shoulder. "We practically don't know anything about her or her past. It could be anything that happened to her. Whatever it is, she probably wouldn't want to talk about it." 

 Blue nodded, drooping his head. 

 "Aww, c'mon. S'nothin' to worry about. That's why she got you and Papyrus, to cheer her up with your overly productivness and happiness." At those words, Blue lit up immediately.

 "*gasp* HA! YOU'RE RIGHT RED. WITH ME HERE,-"

 "And Papyrus...-"

 "THE MISTRESS DOESN'T HAVE TO FROWN ALL THE TIME! WITH ENOUGH ENCOURAGEMENT AND WILL, I WILL AT LEAST MAKE HER SMILE TWICE A DAY!" And with that, Blue continued to work with stars in his eyes, humming a song(bonetrousle) with excitement. Red smiled.  _Well, that's one kid..._

 

 An hour later, there was the familiar knock at the door. Sans was there first and opened it, revealing a pissed off Saika and a smiling Papyrus. All the butlers in the house lined up and bowed.

 "Welcome home, mistress Saika." They all said in unison. Saika sighed. 

 "Yeah, yeah. Hey Honey, what's for dinner?" Saika asked, handing Papyrus' coat back after he gave it to her for the cold night.

 "What you requested."

 "Well, what did I request?" 

 "Ramen noodles."

 "Good enough. Tell me when you have it complete. You guys can eat anything you want, it doesn't matter. Just don't bother me right now." She walked away towards her room. All the skeletons faced Papyrus.

 "What happened to her?" Red questioned.

 Papyrus fiddled with his hands. "WELL, ONE OF THE COUNSELORS AT THE MEETING ACCUSED THE MISTRESS OF AIDING A BUNCH OF DANGEROUS MONSTERS WITHOUT PERMISSION. MISTRESS ARGUED WITH THEM AND HER FATHER HAD TO BE CALLED IN TO COME SETTLE EVERYTHING. IT SET MISTRESS SAIKA IN A BAD MOOD AFTER. SHE SAID SHE DIDN'T LIKE THAT MONSTERS WERE NOT GIVEN A CHANCE TO PROVE THEMSELVES BEFORE JUDGMENT." 

 After cooking the ramen and delivering it to the mistress in her room, the skeletons called in a pizza delivery. Well, she  _did_ say they could eat whatever they wanted and none of them felt like cooking for once. 

 Once the pizza arrived, they all dug in. No one had eaten pizza for weeks. They always had a fair share of the food they made for Saika and themselves. None of it contained pizza though. 

 "I AM GOING TO GO SEE MISTRESS SAIKA!" Blue announced after he was done eating. Honey gave him a quick glance.

 "Saika said for us not to bother her after getting her her dinner."

 "WELL, I AM STILL GOING! IT SEEMS SHE NEEDS SOMEONE TO TALK TO!"

 Red gave a thumbs up while his other hand was holding a slice of pizza. "Good luck kid. Just remember, don't waver your eyes or do anything that might make her even madder."

 "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ENCOURAGING HIM RED!? HE MIGHT BE BETTER OFF IN AN ATOMIC BOMB!" Fell growled.

 "Aww, are you concerned for Blueberry, Fell?" Sans teased.

 "WHAT? OF COURSE NOT! IT'S JUST THAT IF HE GOES AND DOES SOMETHING STUPID IT WILL EFFECT ME!"

 Blue snuck away as the bros teased each other. He quietly creeped down Saika's hallway, trying not to erupt any sound.

 Blue took in a deep breath. He didn't like when the mistress was mad. Sometimes, he would see her mad when Fell enraged her, and boy did you want to run as fast as you could to the nearest safe house. But Blue had to summon up the courage to see her even when he was afraid. She needed this, and Blue was going to help her get happier when she was sad!

 Blueberry stopped right at her door. He let out a long puff of air that he was holding in. He raised his hand to knock when a voice stopped him.

 "What do you want?" Saika's voice said, irritated through the door.

 "OH, MISTRESS SAIKA! I, THE GREAT BLUE, UM, JUST WANTED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING!"

 "Did you not take me seriously when I said for noone to disrupt me?"

 "YES, I DID TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY! I JUST THOUGHT THAT MAYBE YOU WANTED TO TALK TO SOMEBODY?"

 "And why would I want to do that?"

 "TO, UH, MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER! PAPYRUS TOLD US WHY YOU'RE MAD ABOUT TODAY, SO I JUST WANTED TO SEE IF YOU WANTED TO TALK?"

 There was a deep silence that expanded into Blue's chest as he waited for a response. Then suddenly, the door made a loud click as it was being unlocked and opened. Saika's head peeked through the door, revealing a tired face.

 "Are you certain it will help me feel better?"

 "OF COURSE MISTRESS SAIKA! I DO IT ALL THE TIME WITH MY BROTHER WHEN IT IS CLOSE TO BEDTIME AND IT HELPS ME!" Blue smiled. There was a bit of hesitation as Saika thought to herself, then she opened the door wider.

 "If you say so..." All of the anxiety inside of Blueberry disappeared when the mistress said this. He smiled to himself.  _YOU DID IT BLUE!_ He walked inside, Saika tiredly closing the door behind him.

 The only thing that illuminated the room was Saika's small lamp on her desk where Blue had filed the papers earlier. Saika sat on the large bed, crossing her legs in her white night gown. She looked like she had taken a shower because she smelled like fresh butterscotch and her hair looked a bit wet. Blue stood in the middle of the room as Saika watched him. She sighed, and patted the spot beside her.

 Blue quickly took the seat and nervously laughed. "SO WHAT DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT?"

 "What am I supposed to say?" Saika asked, Blue receiving another sigh from her.

 Blue thought deeply to himself once again.  _THINK BLUE! WHAT WOULD BROTHER SAY IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS?_ Then he knew.

 "WERE YOU MAD ABOUT THE MEETING?"

 "Of course I was."

 "WHY?"

 "Didn't you say that Papyrus explained to you about this already?"

 "YES, BUT I WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU, IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND?"

There was a long pause. . .

 "A counselor was saying that I was housing a group of dangerous monsters that could effect the protection of the community."

 She wasn't going into detail like Blue hoped she would. But he knew the next question would do it.

 "BUT  _WHY_ DID THAT MAKE YOU MAD?"

 "Well, who wouldn't be mad when someone accuses you of housing dangerous monsters when they clearly haven't met any of them? They don't know that those certain monsters are nice and caring in many ways, and that most people would even consider all of them as friends. But when people like them see monsters as dangerous, then everyone sees them the same. Monsters are people, not objects. They all have feelings and should be treated the same. But because of stupid people like them, they think that all humans should be on the top of the food chain because they are afraid of every single thing that might make us drop down. Monsters have powers, so what? Are we that envious about that that we will go as far as making monsters starve and be tortured when they have been living underground for nearly years while we have been sitting up on the surface like cowards! There are people who agree with me and agree with change, but then there are others, a lot of others, who think that only human civilizations should live here. Monsters deserve everything we have! Not only that, but they deserve jobs, and choices, such as living and marrying with humans that they truly care for. And because of those people, monsters can't be happy about anything, and about 20 monsters die in a span of one month. It's just, so. . ." Saika curled up into a ball and sighed gloomily. Blue patted her shoulder.

 "I-I'M SORRY. . .I DIDN'T KNOW THAT THE DEBATES WERE STILL GOING ON, THAT THEY WERE AFFECTING YOU LIKE THIS. I AGREE WITH YOU, NOT ONLY BECAUSE I'M A MONSTER TOO, BUT BECAUSE SOME HUMANS ARE AFRAID OF THINGS THAT THEY DON'T TRULY UNDERSTAND. LIKE US MONSTERS." Blue looked at his hands, smiling sadly.

 "HUMANS DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW OUR MAGIC WORKS, AND HOW OUR SOULS ARE LIKE. HUMANS ARE WEIRD TO MONSTERS, JUST LIKE HOW MONSTERS ARE WEIRD TO HUMANS. WE AREN'T VERY DIFFERENT FROM EACH OTHER IF YOU DON'T REALLY PAY ATTENTION TO OUR DIFFERENCES AND APPEARANCES. I BELIEVE THAT YOU AREN'T SCARED OF US. I TRULY DO BELEIVE THAT YOU CARE FOR MONSTERS." Blue smiled at Saika. Saika tilted her head at him, then shoved herself back in her small ball. Blue waited patiently.

 "Blue. . ."

 "YES?"

 "Can I hug you?"

 Blue was taken aback by the request. He didn't mind hugs. In fact, he loved hugs, but to hear the mistress ask of this rather... excited him. His cheeks grew bright blue. "W-WHAT?"

 "I asked if I could hug you. Don't worry, it won't be very long."

 "UM, B-BUT MISTRESS-"

 "It's okay if you don't want to. Just give me something to hold on to-" But before Saika could finish, Blue launched himself towards her and hugged her. Saika's eyes went wide with surprise. Blue could feel his SOUL beating louder as every second went by. His cheeks were now emitting a blue glow.

There was an awkward moment of silence as Saika didn't move. Then, she slowly dug her face into Blue's shoulder and wrapped her hands around him, squeezing him. Blue felt like he was about to burst with embarrassment.

 "I-IS T-THIS GOOD ENOUGH?" Blue asked. Saika shook her head.

 "Can you last a little longer?" She said, her voice muffled by Blueberry's clothes. In reality, Blue wanted to stay like this forever. 

 A moment later, Saika pulled away, rubbing her eyes. Blue felt a little sad, but more relieved to see her smiling a little.

 "Heh, wow, I almost fell asleep right there." Saika said chuckling to herself. Blue instantly remembered the part on the second video tape where Saika's father had held her, and she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Looks like old habits die hard, as Sans once said. 

 "ARE YOU FEELING BETTER MISTRESS?"

 "I am. Wow, I didn't know that just by talking like this you could feel a whole lot better than before." Saika looked up at the ceiling. "How had I not known this?"

 Blue laughed. "WELL MISTRESS, HONEY TAUGHT ME HOW TO DO THIS! I HAVEN'T ASKED HIM WHERE HE LEARNED IT FROM, BUT I'LL BE SURE TO ASK LATER!" Saika nodded, but looked back at Blueberry.

 "You wouldn't mind to have one of these sessions again with me when I feel bad, would you?"

 Blue's SOUL practically leaped out of his chest. "REALLY? OF COURSE I WOULD! ANYTHING FOR YOU MISTRESS!" Saika smiled at him, making his SOUL melt.

 "Oh, and Blueberry?"

 "YES?"

 "Why is your face glowing a blue light?"

 Blue panicked and started stuttering with embarrassment, trying to find an explanation. Saika laughed, something she didn't often do aloud. It made Blue watch her, making him laugh as well. 

 "Sorry, it's probably past bedtime. You should get going, or else everyone will arouse questions." Saika said, hopping up and going to the door. Blue followed behind.

 She held open the door. "Again, thank you Blue, for making me feel better."

 "O-OH, IT'S NO PROBLEM! JUST LET ME KNOW IF YOU NEED SOMEONE TO SPEAK TO!"

 "Okay. Goodnight, Mr. Blueberry."

 "GOODNIGHT MISTRESS SAIKA!" Saika closed the door as Blue exited. Blue headed down the hall but stopped. He squealed with excitement.

 "YES!" Blue whispered to himself, holding a victory pose. He happily skipped to his room, his biggest smile showing. 

 

 Saika plopped down on her bed. Was it really okay for her to ramble on about her own problems to, especially, Blue? The little berry was too innocent for the world, including Papyrus. But he understood, and agreed. She felt, relieved. Usually when she came home irritated she had to control it and talk to herself to let it out. Bottling it all up does nothing for you. She knew that the best. She got into bed, slowly closing her eyes as she thought of what tomorrow would bring.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but this will be the last chapter until I come back from vacation. I'll be away for a long while. I don't know if they have WiFi over there so if I'm slow at updates, you'll know why. I HATE being away!! :(  
> Have a good day!
> 
> (Also, I couldn't just write without adding Blueberry's little moments)


	3. Cooking Lessons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Saika get down on some cooking lessons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't getting 'too' boring! And also, HOLY KAWAIINESS!!!! Look at all those hits!! It's awesome and I want to thank the SPLENDID RaccoonSinQueen for giving me a shout out! I know that I wouldn't have that many if it wasn't for them!  
> I want to say thank you for checking this out and I hope you're still interested! ;)  
> Btw, I'M BACK DITTOS! *inhales fresh a3o air* mhmm, it's good to be back!
> 
> (P.S.- Turns out they did have internet over there so I kinda worked on this but I'm such a slow writer xd)

 Saika sighed as her unfinished projects and papers laid on her desk. She had to agree to thousands of papers for their terms of notice(including reading ALL of them, which is something I don't really do) and she had to stamp different envelopes for their approval to be sent. All of this and much more she had to do, and she did this for her father.

 Her father, being somehow rich, managed to bundle up his works and cram them all together until he started noticing that most of those bundles were severely important. And so, being the "good" daughter, Saika helped him with those. It helped that she didn't have to do much of anything else, since her servants helped her with that.

 Her father would send papers and projects for her to help finish, then she would send them back and her father would be the one to submit them.

 Of course, he suggested he'd pay her to do so, and she agreed, a bit hesitant.

 

 Saika sat back in her chair. She was in her office, where she did her father's paperwork and projects. She looked at the clock. 12:30. She decided that it was time to go to bed, knowing that at least one of her servants will still be up. Saika got up, stretching first and then heading to the door. She opened it, seeing a tall skeleton raising his hand in a fist, about to knock. He smiled, a bit startled.

 "HELLO MISTRESS SAIKA! IT IS A RATHER PEACEFUL AND BEAUTIFUL NIGHT ISN'T IT?" Papyrus said cheerfully. Saika nodded.

 "Yes, though I do wish it would rain. It hasn't rained in days and I'm worried about the garden."

 "NYEH HE HE! IT IS ALRIGHT MISTRESS SAIKA, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ALWAYS ATTEND TO IT NO MATTER THE CAUSE! AND PLUS, IT SEEMS TO BE HEALTHY, SO YOU SHOULD NOT BE WORRIED!"

 "Thank you Mr. Papyrus for your reassurance." Saika yawned, stretching her arms again in a tired manner.

 "ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT MISTRESS SAIKA?"

 "Yes, just feeling a bit sleepy. I was about to head to bed anyways. What will you be doing?"

 "OH! I WAS, UM, JUST ABOUT TO ATTEND TO THE. . . GARDEN!" Papyrus said, smiling nervously. Saika looked at the clock again, seeing the time as 12:40. She looked outside as well, seeing the darkness as an abyss. She frowned.

 "Mr. Papyrus, you do know that the time is past midnight."

 "O-OH! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT! I WILL, UM, CONTINUE ON TO MY ROOM AND GET SOME. . . SOME REST!" Papyrus nyehed somewhat sadly.

 Everyone in the house knew how bad Papyrus was at lying. Especially in front of Saika. And right now, Saika could definitely see that.

 After a few moments, Papyrus didn't move and avoided eye contact at all times, adding to Saika's suspense. Strange actions meant people were hiding things.

 "Papyrus?"

 "Y-YES MISTRESS SAIKA?!"

 "Are you lying to me?" Saika said straightforwardly. Papyrus was a straight-on person, and if you weren't straightforward with him, it was hard for him to understand sometimes. 

 Papyrus' eyes(or his sockets) widened, then he looked down with guilt, tears on the verge of his eyes.

 "I-I'M SORRY SAIKA! IT'S JUST THAT I-I THOUGHT ABOUT COOKING SOME THINGSFORYOUBUTTHENIGOTSCAREDTHATYOUWOULDN'TWANTTOEATTHEMATTHISTIMESOIDECIDEDTOCOMEANDASKYOUBUTTHENIREMEMBEREDTHATYOUHADOTHERTHINGSTODOINSTEADOFEATINGMYPRACTICESNACKSANDTHENIDIDN'TWANTTOGETINTROUBLEFOETRYINGTOCOOKSOLATE!" Papyrus spoke at the speed of light. Saika put her hands on her hips.

 "And why would I be mad at you for trying to practice cooking in your spare time? Or why would I not want to try out your recipes?" Saika sighed. Last time she ate Papyrus' spaghetti, she couldn't taste anything. All she got was the pasta and some weird red paste that she couldn't distinguish. Sans said she got away with her life, luckily.

 Papyrus thought for a moment, then smiled. "YOU ARE CERTAINLY RIGHT SAIKA! WHY _WOULD_ YOU BE MAD? YOU ARE ONE OF THE MOST NICEST PEOPLE I HAVE EVER MET! FOR ME, THERE IS NO NEED TO LIE TO SUCH A GREAT PERSON, LIKE MYSELF!" 

"So, what did you cook this whole time?"

 "I COOKED MORE PASTA RECIPES! WOULD YOU REALLY LIKE TO TRY THEM? I HAVEN'T TESTED THEM YET SO YOU WILL BE MY FIRST!"

 "Hmm... yes, I guess so. I am a bit hungry."

 "GREAT! I SHALL ESCORT YOU TO THE KITCHEN!" Papyrus beamed.

 He held his hand out and Saika took it, just gently holding on to his long phalanges. Papyrus nyehed happily and lightly tugged Saika over to the kitchen.

 When Saika arrived, she first smelled 2 things. One, a delicious aroma with a lot of cilantro, and two, the most horrid smell you could EVER smell. And believe her, with those two combined, you didn't know if you wanted to go and throw up or stay and wonder what the smell was.

 Papyrus led her to the island table, where 3 dishes were presented. The first looked like attempted eggrolls, the next looked like attempted alfredo, with a bunch of cilantro on top and mixed in as well, and the last was Papyrus' famous spaghetti. 

 "THESE ARE ALL OF MY DISHES THAT I HAVE MADE FOR YOU TONIGHT M'LADY! THE EXTRAVAGANT EGGROLLS, THE AMAZING ALFREDO, AND MY VERY OWN SPECTACULAR SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus said with a wide smile. They all looked handmade and, if made by The Great Papyrus, full of love too. Papyrus had been getting better and better, as well as Blueberry, at cooking dishes that actually tasted non-poisonous.

 "Wow Papyrus, I'm very impressed. You made all of these today?" The kitchen looked spotless as if it hadn't been touched at all by him. As expected of Papyrus, he liked to keep things neat and clean, unlike his older brother Sans. 

 "WHY OF COURSE SAIKA! I LIKE TO EAT FRESH INGREDIENTS AND FOOD! HERE! I WILL ALLOW YOU TO TASTE EACH ONE!"

 Papyrus pulled out a chair for Saika, and she sat down, waiting for him to prepare the forks and spoons.

 "Which one will I be trying first?"

 "THE EGGROLLS OF COURSE!" You could practically hear the excitement in his voice.

 He pulled up the dish and placed down the knife and fork beside the plate. He stood to the side and waited, anxious.

 Saika cut off a piece and raised it to her mouth. She knew eggrolls were usually deep fried, but these smelled like they were baked in the oven. She put it in her mouth, chewing slowly and savoring all the combined flavors. It was surprisingly really good. The flavors supported one another and none overcame the other, making the taste seem limitless. It wasn't oily and was full of flavor. This was definitely one of Papyrus' best.

 "Wow," Saika said, "The eggrolls taste delicious!"

 "WOWIE! REALLY?"

 "Of course, you should make this for the others as well. I know they'll also love it!"

 A few eggrolls later, Papyrus pulled down the alfredo, the strong smell of cilantro filling Saika's nose. She steadied herself as she took the first bite. It was equally as good as the first dish, the creamy sauce was divided evenly throughout all the sections and the noodles were just a the right texture. Though, it did contain  _too much_ cilantro.

 Then, as the last dish came, a sickening smell overpowered the delicate smells of the others. The spaghetti. Saika couldn't understand how Papyrus couldn't make this, and yet it was his favorite out of anything else in the world. He tried his best, but she guessed even Papyrus had his limits. And yet, he never gave up trying.

 Bile rose to her throat without permission and Saika gagged unwillingly. Luckily Papyrus didn't see, as he was busy grabbing sugar from the cabinet. He sprinkled some on, saying it was for extra sweetness. 

 Saika tried not to focus on the smell, but the taste. She hesitantly lifted the fork up to her mouth, trying to think about the taste only. But once it touched her tongue, she quickly regretted focusing only on the taste, as it was worst than the smell. She covered her mouth as the fork fell back onto the plate with a low clatter.

 Papyrus tilted his head and raised an eyebrow(how?).  _WHAT IS HAPPENING? IS THE MISTRESS HAPPY ABOUT THE TASTE? HER ACTIONS ARE CONFUSING!_

 Saika reached for a napkin and quietly spit the food into it, making sure Papyrus didn't know. She didn't want his self esteem to lower because of his lack of skill to make spaghetti. She quickly threw the napkin away without consent and sat up straight, turning towards Papyrus with a stern look.

 "Your spaghetti was a bit, original, to say."

 "O-ORIGINAL? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

 "It means that it was good, but not as good as I thought it'd be, like the others."

 "OH, I SEE..." His smile slowly faded.

 "And so, I've decided to help you make the perfect one."

 Papyrus perked at this. "HUH? YOU HAVE?"

 "Yep. Right here. Right now."

 Papyrus' eye sockets widened with happiness as he jumped up happily. He was going to be learning with Saika! Somehow, this oddly made his soul flutter! Maybe he wanted to become better friends with the mistress! Yes! That had to be it!

 

 And so, they both got out the ingredients and pots and pans for the spaghetti. Strangely, Papyrus brought out a soap bottle and a weird bottle of some brown liquid with no label on it. Saika sighed and strictly told Papyrus not to use any unknown or inedible substances in any dishes. Of course Papyrus doesn't understand, so Saika takes charge in what ingredients to use.

 It also seemed that Papyrus like to turn the burner up a LOT higher than it's supposed to be. 

 "I HAVE BEEN TOLD TO BE VIGOROUS AND VICTORIOUS AGAINST FOOD, AND TURNING UP THE BURNER HELPS HEAT IT UP FASTER!" Theses were Papyrus' exact words. Strange.

 First was how the tomatoes were prepared. Saika wanted to show Papyrus how to cook spaghetti with fresh ingredients. You could use the caned tomato sauce as well but just if Papyrus wanted to impress someone, it was better it the sauce was handmade.

 "DO WE SMASH THEM?" Papyrus asked, lifting up a bag of fresh tomatoes.

 "No Papyrus, we have to wash them first, then I guess you smash them next so that they're in a mushy texture. After you finish that, I'll add some ingredients to make it more salty." Saika wasn't the best chef in the world, but at least she knew a little.

 After all that, it was time to put it in a pot and boil it at a small flame. Papyrus said he usually tends to put the burner on high for this part, which he thought was how to  _not_ burn it faster. Saika wondered what kind of person taught the skeleton these false things.

 

 The noodles were easy to do. You just had to boil them and stir so that they wouldn't burn. Papyrus began to stir the noodles aggressively, making boiling hot water and noodle parts splash everywhere. Saika sighed. How did he even manage not to burn down the whole kitchen?

 "Papyrus, you shouldn't stir like that."

 "NYEH HE HE! WHY NOT? DON'T YOU HAVE TO SHOW FOOD YOUR PASSION INTO MAKING THEM?"

 "Well, yes, but you're spilling the water everywhere."

 "DO NOT WORRY MY LADY! FOR I SHALL CLEAN IT UP LATER!"

 "Papyrus, I'm not very worried about that. I'm worried you might burn yourself."

 Papyrus stopped stirring and looked at Saika. "Y-YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT ME? ABOUT GETTING BURNED?"

 "Of course. Getting burned hurts a lot and can probably cause your bones to get soft, which would be dangerous for you. Here, I'll show you how to be careful."

 Saika stepped between Papyrus and the stove and put his hand near the top. "Hold here so that your hand doesn't get burned from the steam. Then, stir carefully so that everything is equally cooking." She stirred the pot slowly, holding Papyrus' hand against the wooden spoon.

 Papyrus could feel his SOUL thumping louder than before. His cheekbones were getting warmer and warmer as each second ticked being so close together.  _MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE OF THE STEAM? OF COURSE! I-IT HAS TO BE!_ All sounds were cancelled out of Papyrus' head as his thumping SOUL filled in. The mistress' kindness was so strong it was practically seeping into him.

"Papyrus?" Saika had turned her head to Papyrus, staring at him intently with questioning eyes.

 "Y-YES SAIKA?" Papyrus said, snapping back to reality.

 "Your face seems a little orange. Are you alright?"

 Papyrus quickly stepped back, the warmth of Saika's hand leaving a warm feeling up his arm. "UM, OF COURSE! JUST A LITTLE HOT, THATS ALL!"

 "Okay, if you say so. Oh, can you get the garlic seasoning from the left cabinet and add a pinch to the sauce? I almost forgot that."

 Papyrus nodded happily and went to get it. Saika sighed. What was up with these skeletons. Either their faces were just lamps or they had a chemical reaction that would happen to their body at random times and affect their face's color.

After about an hour of cooking, the kitchen had an aroma of (finally) delicious spaghetti. It was close to 2:30 when they plated it and it looked very decent.

 "WOW SAIKA! IT LOOKS BEAUTIFUL! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE MADE THIS! TOGETHER!"

 "I know. Surprisingly, it actually turned out really well. Ready to taste it?"

 "YOU BET I AM!"

 "Okay, before we eat though, I want to do something." 

 Papyrus nyehed confusingly as Saika turned and walked to the cabinets. She opened one of them, taking out an object with a loud  _SHING_.

 She turned back around, a knife in her hands. Papyrus tilted his head.

 "WHAT IS THAT FOR?"

 Before she could answer, she rose the knife up into the air.

 

 

~~**_S L A S H_ ** ~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

  Saika thoroughly cut the plate of spaghetti in half with a simple slash down the middle. Papyrus lifted his eyebrow.

 "UM, MISTRESS SAIKA? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

 "Oh, nothing much. It's just so that you can eat on that side, and I can eat on this side, so that no "Lady and the Tramp" scenario can happen." She said with a blank expression. She put the knife in the sink and picked up her fork, beginning to eat.

 Papyrus didn't recall ever hearing such a movie, but it must have created a big impact on the mistress for her to do this. So instead of dwelling on it, he ignored it, taking a big bite of his side. NYEH! It was so good! In fact, it was better than any of his he had ever made!

 Papyrus was enjoying the spaghetti so much that he didn't notice the mistress looking at him until a few moments later. He paused before asking, 

 "IS SOMETHING OF THE MATTER MISTRESS SAIKA?"

 "No, nothing's wrong. It's just that, I know you all are monsters but since you are all skeletons, wouldn't most of that food that you consume fall out of you? And yet, how does it even stay inside?"

 "WELL, ALL I KNOW IS THAT THAT HAS TO DO WITH OUR MAGIC OR SOME SORT!"

 "Hmm, interesting concept." Saika said, taking another bite.

 "YES! INTERESTING INDEED! I REMEMBER WHEN SANS TOLD ME ALL ABOUT IT! BUT UM, I FORGOT!"

 

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere. 

 "Hey, who's up at this hour-" Sans stopped at the doorway to the kitchen, rubbing his bagging eyes as he saw two people, eating spaghetti together at the crack of 2:30.

 Wow, imagine being in Sans' position. Seeing your younger bro eating spaghetti with the mistress, while the spaghetti was on a platter that was practically split in two and the kitchen having weird different varieties of smells. Yep, definitely something that doesn't happen often.

 "Um, Papyrus? Saika? What are you two doing up so late? Or should I say morning?" 

 Papyrus happily jumped up at the sight of him. "SANS!! OH MY GOSH SANS YOU HAVE TO TRY OUT THE SPAGHETTI THE MISTRESS AND I MADE! IT IS SIMPLY THE BEST!"

 Sans raised an eyebrow at Saika. " _You_ can  _cook_?"

 "With the help of an assistant I can." Saika responded.

 "SANS!!! JUST TRY THE SPAGHETTI ALREADY! I COOKED OTHER STUFF AS WELL BUT ALL OF THAT DOES NOT MATTER AS MUCH AS THE SUPREME SPAGHETTI!"

 "Okay okay Paps. I was hungry for some ketchup anyway."

 "WHAT KETCHUP?"

 "Bro, you know spaghetti has tomato sauce in it right? The main ingredient in ketchup is tomatoes. So, they're basically brothers." Sans said as he took the fork from Papyrus and dug in.

 Papyrus had a quizzed look on his face like he didn't understand but quickly excused the statement once Sans started chewing.

 "SO BROTHER, IS IT AMAZING!"

 "Eh, kinda."

 "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

 "It could have used more tomatoes but that's okay. I still love it to my head,  _tomatoes_."

 "AARRRGGHHH! SAAAAAANNSS!"

 "Pfft." Saika held her mouth from snickering.

 Sans turned to her slightly smirking. "Aww, come on it was pretty good."

 Saika smiled. "Yeah, now after that, it'll be hard for Papyrus to  _ketchup_ with you."

 Sans stared at her with amazement as he started bursting into hiccuping laughter, which was funny itself. Saika snickered quietly to herself as Papyrus angrily yelled, but was smiling.

 It had been a very long time since he had seen Sans this happy before meeting the mistress. Though he hated his puns, he still wished for his happiness. And maybe the mistress was one of the few locked doorways to that. 

 Papyrus just had to help him find the key to one.

 "Yeah, I'll admit. It's pretty tasty." Sans said after he finished laughing.

 "WOWIE! DID YOU HEAR THAT MISTRESS?! SANS LOVES IT! AND WE CREATED IT! TOGETHER!" Papyrus wrapped his arms around Saika in a big hug and spun her around, much to Sans' surprisement.

 "Well, you  _did_ want some good spaghetti, so just follow some of my tips and you'll be a 5 star chef in no time. Can you just, put me down?" Saika said feeling sick. Papyrus did, nyehing with joy.

 "NYEH HE HE! THIS IS DEFINITELY SOMETHING TO CELEBRATE! BUT RIGHT NOW, SLEEP IS CALLING! AND WHEN SLEEP IS CALLING, THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST HAVE HIS BEAUTY REST!" Papyrus ran to his room, nyehing all the way to his room.

 "So, are you going back to sleep?" Saika asked after Papyrus roughly slammed the door.

 "Yeah. Got a big day of work tomorrow." Sans replied lazily. Saika tsked at Sans and chuckled.

 

 "Did we wake you up?"

 

 "No, it's just that I couldn't go to sleep after 12:00. I came to check up in the kitchen when I heard a loud clash in here."

 

 "Sorry. I cut the plate of spaghetti in half." Sans gave a quizzed look.

 

 "Why exactly?"

 

 "Lady and the Tramp reasons." Saika sighed. She needed to show all the skeletons the movie on a break day. "You said you couldn't sleep?"

 

 "Yes."

 

 "Do you have insomnia a bit?"

 

 Sans smiled. "Yep. S'nothin new though. It happens every few days."

 

 "I used to have it."

 

 "Used?"

 

 "Yeah, but then my father taught me, or more like showed me how to get rid of it when I was young."

 

 "Don't tell me you have to exercise so that you get tired." Sans groaned.

 

 "No, he told me to believe in myself, and to pretend that I was walking away from something, anything. He said to not look back, or else I'll wake up again. He said to keep moving forward, no matter how scared or horrified I was of moving or letting go. Well, this was one way he told me about how to get rid of it."

 

 Sans thought for a moment. "Got any other ways? You know, in case that doesn't work?"

 

 Saika nodded. "There is another way, and I'll just tell you it worked the best for me. My father said that it showed the love and care that others usually can't or are unable to show. It tells you, that you are not alone, that you don't _have_ to be alone."

 

 "Okay, what is it-"

 

 Before Sans could finish, Saika bent over and kissed him on the forehead. He stepped back, clutching his forehead in surprise.

 

 "Why did-"

 

 "That's the technique he used to lull me to sleep. Of course, that may not be the best for you but the second best was when he sang me a lullaby or when he stayed with me until I fell asleep or-"

 

 "N-No!" Sans said abruptly, his face turning blue. "I um, think it's working already."

 

 "So should I use the same technique and accompany you when you have insomnia again?"

 

 His face was now a deep blue. "S-sure."

 

 "Then it is settled. Goodnight, Mr. Sans. If you have it, feel free to tell me and I'll try my best."

 

 Saika walked past Sans and headed to her room. She would be very tired when she woke up.

 Sans stared in her direction as he sighed and smiled. The kiss was, rather sweet and did make Sans feel better. And tired. It was nice of the mistress to help him, no matter how dumb the situation was. It was impossible  _not_ to like her, as Papyrus always said.

 "SANS!" Papyrus whispered loudly from the hall. "SANS, CAN YOU READ ME A BEDTIME STORY?"

 " 'Course Paps. Anything for you. Just know that I'm getting kinda,  _bone_ -tired!"

 "PLEASE SANS STOP!" Papyrus narrowed his eyes at Sans as he walked up to him.

 "BROTHER, WHY IS YOUR FACE ALL BLUE?" Papyrus asked.

  Sans smiled happily. "Let's just say today was a good day."

 "IS IT BECAUSE OF YOU AND THE MISTRESS' PUNS?"

 He looked up at Papyrus with a dreamy look. "Yep, which turned out to be more of a kiss goodnight to me."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm no expert at cookin' spaghetti so yeah, just thought of stuff people might have done to cook it :T  
> Sorry if this feels so rushed. I tried to put down all of my ideas without ramming it all together. Hope it looks good!
> 
> Saika's father is weird don'tcha think. . .


	4. Coffee: Part One!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey accidentally switches his coffee with Saika's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that none of them are prepared...  
> And things are getting a BIT heated...
> 
> Oh, this is going to be split into TWO chapters because if I made it into one big chapter, it'd be too much. So here ya go! ;)

 "Why is everything so confusing? Do they like her or not?" Saika said, reading one of her favorite books. The book was about these masters who had a young girl help them around with their house and strangely weird things happen. Saika didn't understand, or she understood as much as the female character in the book. There was this one chapter about how she had thought of ways one could show their love to her. Then one of the masters showed he really did have a love interest on the protagonist and got all awkward about it. But why? Then he shows that he doesn't? Saika still didn't understand at all.

 Saika liked the book a lot that sometimes she would re'read it again and again. But this time, a new book was coming out for it, and Saika was ready to buy it. The tension was intensifying and the plot was starting to twist! Oh, what that author had in store no one knew. 

 It was in the early morning and today was Fell's turn to attend her. As much as she disliked Fell's attitude, he could act like a gentleman if he wanted to. Emphasis on  _act_.

 Saika was about to continue reading in her free time when there was a knock on her door.

 "Come in." Saika set her book down, marking her page with her bookmark and stood up.

 "ARGH! WHY DOES MY DAY HAVE TO BE ON A FRIDAY?" Fell angrily shouted as he closed the door behind him. He set down a plate that had a cup of coffee on Saika's crowded desk. He handed it to her, which she took thankfully. She sipped it. The flavor was weirder than regular coffee.

 "Um, Fell, you didn't put anything else other than coffee in here, right?"

 Fell grumbled. "OF COURSE NOT! ALTHOUGH IT WAS A GOOD OPPORTUNITY, THE OTHERS TOLD ME NOT TO DO THAT ANYMORE OR ELSE."

 "I thought you weren't afraid of them."

 "AFRAID? PSH, WHY WOULD I BE AFRAID OF THOSE WEAKLINGS WHEN I CAN EASILY DEMOLISH THEM INTO DUST?!" 

 Saika could tell beyond his words that he wasn't really the strongest one in that group. She took another sip of the coffee and sat down in her nearby chair. She grabbed a comb from her nightstand and handed it to him.

 "Do something useful and comb my hair." Saika picked up her book and continued reading, her hand still raised with the comb in it. Fell scowled and crossed his arms.

 "I'M NOT GOING TO DO SOMETHING SO EASY! YOU CAN DO IT YOURSELF, YOU HAVE HANDS!"

 Saika glared at him. "Mr. Fell, I am preparing you for easy tasks just like this and if you can't do something this easy, then I'm guessing you've been lying to me. Saying you're all smack and all and that you have the power to do anything. And plus, you are here specifically to help me with these kinds of idle things, and if you can't do that, I will make sure you _do_  do things that will tragically end your dignity." 

 Fell sighed angrily and grabbed the comb from Saika's hand. Surprisingly, Fell was gentle with his strokes with the brush and it was actually comforting. Saika would've fallen back to sleep if not for the coffee. But still even the coffee wasn't helping. Before not even five gulps, the words in the book were getting blurry and she was getting drowsy. What was happening?

 

 Fell hated to admit it, but he actually enjoyed combing the mistress' hair. Even though it was a bit too wavy and short, it was soft and had a nice smell. He ran his fingers through it and could feel his cheekbones warming up. He lifted the hair up to his face and smiled. Where had he smelled this from? But Fell immediately caught himself and shook his head.  _NO! THE HUMAN IS TRYING TO LOWER MY GUARD! I CANNOT ALLOW THAT!_

 "....let..." 

 Fell stopped combing and raised his eyebrow(or bonebrow?) "HMM?"

 "..ry....toi.." the mistress was muttering things. Fell leaned down so that he could hear better.

 "SPEAK LOUDER HUMAN! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

 Saika turned to him, her eyes a bit glossy. She took a deep breath.

 "In the nearby future you's gonna m-marry a toilet, because you're a piece of crapp!!" Saika shouted out loud in a giggly voice. Fell altered back, the comb falling from his hands. Never had the human spoke in that kind of tone of voice. She was demanding and a bit monotone, but this?

 Just... what?

* * *

 

  _A few minutes ago_ _..._

 "FELL! HURRY! THE MISTRESS MIGHT NEED HER COFFEE RIGHT NOW!" Blueberry shouted to Fell's room. He sighed and went back to his brother, Honey. He sat on one of the stools in the kitchen.

 "So bro, how's your morning?" Honey asked as he made hot chocolate for his bro and Papyrus.

 Blue smiled. "IT WAS GREAT BROTHER! I HAD THE MOST AMAZING DREAM!"

 "Really now?" Honey set the mistress' coffee down in front of him and sipped the one beside him. Sans walked out of his room, yawning tiredly.

 "Sup guys. Any coffee for me?" Sans sat beside Blueberry.

 "Yeah, I'm makin' it for everyone today." Honey passed him a cup.

 "Good, because I have a  _latte_ on my mind." Sans winked.

 "Hehe, how long has that pun  _bean brewing_  up?" Honey and Sans both broke into a short laugh as Blue sat between them, annoyed.

 "HONEY! YOU SHOULDN'T BE MAKING PUNS IN THE MORNING!" He tsked angrily. Honey shrugged.

 "Sorry bro. I couldn't help myself."

 "OKAY, YOU'RE OFFICIALLY FORGIVEN!" Blue exclaimed, taking a big gulp of his warm hot chocolate.

 

 "Oh yeah, do any of you guys know where Papyrus is? He wasn't in his room when I checked." Sans leaned on the table.

 "OH YEAH! HE WAS AT THE GARDEN! I ASKED HIM WHAT HE WAS DOING EARLIER AND HE SAID HE WAS WATERING THE FLOWERS AND THAT HE'D BE INSIDE WHEN HE FINISHED! HE'S BEEN TAKING REALLY GOOD CARE OF THEM AND EVEN SPEAKS TO THEM! I THINK IT'S AMAZING!" Blueberry beamed at Sans as he loaded him with his statement. Sans smiled.

 "Yeah, that's Papyrus for you." 

 

 A while later, Fell finally came out of his room and walked over to the table, looking annoyed.

 "WHERE'S THE HUMAN'S COFFEE?" Fell sneered. Honey pointed at the one beside him.

 "Right here. Oh yeah, you better hurry. Saika doesn't like it when your late." Honey said, smirking as if everyone didn't already know that. Fell grabbed the coffee and set it on a plate and speed walked to Saika's room. Man was it fun to tolerate that edgy skeleton!

 

 Red walked on over from his room, immediately taking a seat next to Sans and putting his head down.

 "Ugh, I hate mornings." Red said.

 "Hah, don't we all?" Sans replied back sleepily.

 "I DON'T HATE MORNINGS!" Blue cheerfully announced.

 "'Course, you love everything except puns and jokes." Honey chuckled. He reached for his coffee and took a sip. There was no kick. He tilted his head and sipped the drink, again it tasted the same. What happened to the flavor?

 

 Suddenly he remembered.

 

 "Hey Sans, which drink did I give Fell?"

 "Uh, the one beside you? Why?"

 "Queen Toriel (you know, like Jesus Christ?), oh no..." Honey put his hands on his head and sighed deeply. Red, Sans, and Blue all looked at each other confusingly. 

 "I gave her my cup instead. Her cup is the one in front of me." Honey groaned. 

 Red raised his eyebrow(or maybe bonebrow?). "Yeah? So what? It's still just coffee."

 "No, you don't understand. I, uh, kinda spiced mine up."

 Sans stared at him as his white eyes disappeared. "You mean, with alcohol?"

 Honey nodded solemnly as everyone's eyes turned dark. Blueberry perked up.

 "W-WAIT! MAYBE SHE HASN'T DRUNK THAT MUCH YET! WE CAN STILL GET TO HER!"

 Blueberry hopped off of his stool and ran towards Saika's room, the others following close behind him.

 "How much did you spice it up to anyway?" Red asked, concerned.

 "Well, about 80%." Honey estimated.

 "Whelp, we're ~~f*cked~~." 

 "HUH! LANGUAGE RED!" Blue yelled behind him.

 Hopefully they made it in time. . . . .

 Hopefully.

* * *

 "S-SAIKA?" Fell said as Saika walked towards him. Her face was red and she looked dazed, apart from her drunk smile. Fell's back hit the wall behind, and Saika stood face to face with him. Her breath smelled like, like alcohol? Mixed with coffee?!

 Fell suddenly realized what was going on. That idiot of a skeleton, Honey, had mixed the mistress' drink with alcohol! And maybe he did it on purpose, to see what he'd do! Argh! Fell would get him back for doing this to him!

 Saika wrapped her arms around Fell's shoulders as he was distracted and pressed her body up close to his. She leaned up, her breaths heavy.

 Fell tried to push her away. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? LET GO OF ME NOW!" He lifted his hand in order to shove her away, but stopped, red spreading across his face. The mistress, was drooling as she stared at him with blurry eyes. Was she... literally drooling at him?

Suddenly out of nowhere, she leaned even further and licked his neck. Chills racked through Fell's bones. Fell's face lit up even more, thoughts racing through his head. Was she serious right now? Saika pulled away, her face twisted with confusion.

 "I th-thought you'd taste like those sugar sticks. But you taste like crap." Saika put on a disgusted face as she gagged. Fell's eye twitched as she said her words. Of course it'd taste weird, he put on perfume this morning and it hadn't dried out yet. Well, that's as serious as drunk people go.

 While Saika still gagged at the taste, Fell thought of what to do. He could tell the others and bail, but knowing himself, he couldn't let this opportunity go to waste. He smiled mischievously.

 Fell quickly grabbed both of her hands from his shoulders and shifted places with her, holding her hands against the wall. Now, she was the one pinned. All of Fell's pride and dignity came flourishing back as he looked at her state. 

 "ARE YOU, TRYING TO SEDUCE ME?" Fell smirked. Saika puffed out her cheeks and looked away.

 "No, because *hic* I don't like turd shells like you who belong in the dishwashers." Saika's words were becoming more slurred and random. Fell twitched at the insult, but kept his smirk.

 "AWW, COME ON "SAIKA". YOU CAN'T JUST EXPECT ME NOT TO DO SOMETHING AFTER WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE." Fell leaned closer to her neck and bit down softly on the skin. Saika whined under him. Fell felt some kind of justice from this, seeing the serious mistress that was close to terrifying being weakened from his touch. It was satisfying to say the least. 

 He removed his mouth from the spot and glanced at Saika's face. It was red and she was sweating profusely. Her breaths were heavy and reeked of something sweet. He smiled. Maybe he could get the human to tell him her weakness unconsciously! It would make his plans so much easier!

 But for some reason, he wanted to continue. And he didn't really want to miss this moment. He let go of one of her hands and reached under her shirt, slowly outlining and caressing the sides of her stomach. He smirked.

 Though before he could finish his next move, Saika pulled her head back and violently smashed her head against Fell's. He let go of her hands and stepped back, bending over and holding his head in pain. Saika, luckily, couldn't feel anything. She felt like she could do anything she wanted. She picked up a book from her desk with both hands and glared down at Fell.

 "Who gave you's permission to *hic* t-touch me?" Saika asked as Fell looked up from his pain. She slammed the book on his back, making him fall flatly on the floor. 

 "Y-You piece of decaying somatic or corpus or whatever. You should be on a plane right now. Cause it's saying 'choo-choo' to you!" Saika stuttered out as she repeatedly beat the crap out of him.

 "O-OW! STOP- YOU- STUPID- HUMAN!!"

 Fell couldn't summon any magic because of his lack of concentration. He tried to focus on his magic in his body, but the title of the book "Encyclopedia", the thickness of it all, and the pain kept him away.

 Just as Fell was finally getting ready to use his magic a minute later, Saika's bedroom door was roughly opened as Blue, Sans, Red, and Honey all barged in onto the chaotic scene.

 Saika beating Fell with an encyclopedia, papers were brushed everywhere, the coffee and coffee cup was spilled all over the floor, and here they were, hoping that nothing happened. 

 What a lousy hope.

 "Hey hey hey! Saika, put down the book. We aren't going to hurt you or do anything. Just set the book down and we can talk this over, okay?" Sans cautiously reassured her. Saika glanced over at all of them, lowering the book from her hands and evidently dropping it...

 Right on top of Fell's back.

 "MOTHER OF-!!!" Fell's words were muffled out as he succumbed to the pain. Blue and Red rushed over to him, prying away the book and trying to help him up as Sans carefully let Saika sit on the chair, her steps uncertain. 

 Honey ran over to Saika, looking over her and making sure nothing was wrong. After a few minutes of reassurance and promises, they all turned their attention to the pissed skeleton.

 "Hey bro, what exactly happened here? Did she, do all this to you?" Red asked as he glanced at the drunken mistress.

 "WHO ELSE COULD HAVE DONE THIS YOU MORON?!" Fell yapped. "IF I FOUGHT BACK, I MIGHT'VE KILLED HER!"

 "Or you just really care about her?" Honey smirked. Fell glared at him.

 "OF COURSE NOT! IT'S JUST THAT IF SHE DIES, WHO'S GOING TO PAY ME?" Fell argued.

 After a short discussion about what happened, all of them sighed. Now that they had all spoken to one another, what were they going to do with drunken Saika? Clearly she was more violent and chaotic, so they would have to watch her from now on until she came back to her original state. But for now, they had to heal Fell from his 'injuries'. 

 "Okay, Blue and Red, take Fell back to his own room and try to heal him. Honey and I will take care of Saika." Sans announced. Blue and Red both nodded, until they peaked around Sans and Honey and noticed something.

 "UH... SANS?" Blue hesitantly said. 

 "Yeah?" 

 "THE MISTRESS SEEMS TO HAVE... DISAPPEARED!"

 He turned around and truth be told, she was gone. Great. Now this was turning into a wild goose chase. Sans sighed at the thought of having to run around and check the whole mansion. 

 "C'mon Honey, we have a wild Saika to chase." Sans said as he teleported away. Even though Saika said that magic was forbidden in the household, they couldn't waste a second and right now was the time to use it . Honey sighed and was about to do the same when he felt a hand grip his shirt. He turned to his young brother, who had concern in his eyes.

 "ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO BE OKAY?" Blue asked. Honey smiled and winked at him.

 "Of course. Don't worry bro, we'll find her in no time." And then, he vanished.

 Red was already helping his bro up as he got Blue's attention. "Hey Blue, don't forget we have something else to do as well."

 "R-RIGHT!" Blue enthusiastically said. They both put one of Fell's arms around their shoulders to support him, but both helplessly being short, his legs dragged noisily behind them. Even with Fell's complaints, Blue couldn't help but be worried. If the mistress did this to Fell, what other things could she do? She could already be scary enough if she wanted to be but now she practically had no control over her actions whatsoever. The thought scared him. And now she was on the loose. This was starting to feel like one of Undyne's animes. 

 More than ever, everyone just wanted Saika to be sober again, for fear of the chance she might accidentally hurt herself. Or worse.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how I didn't use any curse words even though I could. Though that other word was an exception...  
> Thank you for reading my dumb story and for sticking with me even though you don't have to! I appreciate the people who read this and look forward to every chapter and update! To those people, lots of kudos to you! ;) Remember, say no to alcohol or else you might not remember this!
> 
> Just wanted to say too that I had to re-write a lot of parts because I didn't like them, so that's one of the reasons why this is so late...
> 
> This could also be called, "The Lady and the 'Lamps'!" XD (punning intensifies)


	5. Coffee: Part Two- Aftermath!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Insert Chapter Summary Here!) ¦þ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy! Guess what, guys who probably just skim through the author's note! I have a surprise for you! I finally made a tumblr! YAY! I should probably put a link to it right? (No) Alright then here ya go!
> 
> http://dittoqueeno.tumblr.com
> 
> (should probably include that there is literally nothing there except bad art... don't know what you would even do, ask questions? :/ )
> 
> Okay, enough about this, let's get to the story! (Yes)

 "Are you sure you haven't seen Saika wondering around here?" Sans asked, trying not to look worried. 

 

 Papyrus shook his head, half digging into the garden's soil. He was holding a weird red flower, about to plant it in place next to the big cherry tree right smack in the middle of the whole garden. "O-OF COURSE NOT SANS! I HAVEN'T SEEN HER SINCE YESTERDAY!"

 

 Sans sighed in absolute loss. He didn't want his brother being on the look out for her because she was too dangerous. If she found him, she might hurt him by accident, like Fell(well he  _said_ it was an accident but that was a bit hard to believe in, knowing that she was unconsciously consciously hitting him with the encyclopedia, which clearly appeared to be on  _purpose_.)

 

 All Sans told Papyrus was that he needed the mistress. And since Pap didn't know anything, he wasn't technically lying to his bro. He was trying to find her because he _needed_  her. So that he'd make sure she didn't do anything afterwards and probably burn the whole house down. Having a drunk wild person is like having a bomb stored somewhere and they had to find it. Except that bomb has hands and legs and can walk around a place as big as a museum. 

 

 "IS THE MISTRESS GOING TO BE OKAY? IS SHE IN DANGER?" Papyrus asked hesitantly. 

 

 "No, she's not in any danger. I just, I need to find her okay? You know how Saika can be very secretive. Anyway, catch ya later Paps. If you see her, let me know  _immediately_." Sans said.

 

 "YES... OF C-COURSE..." 

 

 Sans thanked Papyrus for his help and walked back inside, next teleporting to a different room.

 

 Papyrus sighed, his guilt clouding his thoughts. He hated lying, especially to his dear brother Sans. And he was _exceptional_ bad at lying. But they had requested it to be done. And Papyrus couldn't deny a request, especially from the mistress.

 

 "EVERYTHING IS CLEAR MY MISTRESS! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" Papyrus carefully whispered, although it still sounded like his regular tone.

 

 Saika rose from behind one of the bushes, stumbling slightly. It confused Papyrus as to why she was still in her pajamas because it was mid-morning and the mistress would usually be in their everyday clothing by now. It also confused Papyrus as to why she was hiding from his brother, Sans. 

 

 Papyrus was a bit disappointed when he had found Saika trailing towards him because he was going to surprise her with the spider lilies that she had requested for weeks after watching an anime that Alphys had recommended to her (guess which anime?;) ). But now the surprise was ruined. But at least the mistress got to see them first, which made Papyrus as happy as he would have been either way. Yet, she didn't say anything about them. She didn't even seem to know what they were.

 

 Saika was acting weird, and Papyrus intended to find out why.

 

 Papyrus stood up to assist Saika, as her steps were a bit woozy. He set her down on a nearby bench. He tilted his head to look at her face, a horrid smell coming from her breath. Her eyes were blurry and her cheeks were red. Was she running a human fever? Papyrus held up a hand to her forehead, but before he could, the mistress turned towards the ground and heavily threw up. Papyrus panicked.

 

 "W-WHAT? SAIKA WHAT'S THE MATTER? ARE YOU HURT? ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU? S-SAIKA?!" Papyrus quickly shouted over Saika's loud gasping. He patted her back as Saika caught her breath, worry tightening his face. He would have to clean  _that_ up later. Though, right now, the mistress needed him. Saika needed him.

 

 He silently sat beside her, waiting for her to recover. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and gazed at the floor, not looking at Papyrus. Her hair fell loosely around her, covering her face. He slowly waved his hand in front of her.

 

 "UMM, SAIKA?! ARE YOU SURE EVERYTHINGS ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asked, not getting any reaction from her. She didn't say anything, as if she was turned off with a simple switch. They sat there in silence, well except for the birds chirping and the wind blowing the trees, making them rustle. The morning was lively as always.

 

 If Saika didn't feel like speaking, then Papyrus would wait until she was. He would not force her. They sat there for a minute before he noticed that the mistress was shaking. Papyrus realized this and began to take off his gardening apron. Once he had that off, he took his jacket off and wrapped it around Saika's shoulders. She held onto them tightly, and Papyrus sat beside her, waiting patiently.

 

 "IS THAT BETTER?!" Papyrus asked. Saika nodded, making Papyrus smile in accomplishment. 

 

 "NYEH HE HE! WELL IF YOU WERE COLD ON THIS FINE DAY, YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST SAID SO-"

 

 "Papyrus?..." Saika asked, cutting him off. Her words were slurred and a bit... emotional? Papyrus had never heard her voice in this kind of tone! Maybe she _was_  sick? If that really was the case, then he would have to immediately send her to bed, as he wanted her to be in great condition so she could be like her usual self! But right now he had to listen to what she wanted to say first.

 

 "YES SAIKA?!" 

 

 There was a slight pause in her voice as she hesitated. She fiddled with the buttons on Papyrus' jacket before speaking. "Do you... love me?"

 

 That was an odd question, but he was determined to answer it to the best of his abilities! "OF COURSE SAIKA! I LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO OR WHO YOU ARE! DO NOT EVER DOUBT THE GREAT PAPYRUS ABOUT THAT, BECAUSE I LOVE EVERYBODY, INCLUDING YOU! THERE IS NOTHING THAT CAN EVER GET ME TO STOP LOVING YOU!" Papyrus said with a wide smile. Saika seemed to relax with his words, her shoulders slumping a little.

 

 Saika leaned into him, her head resting on his chest. She breathed deeply. "You're too kind, Papyrus. Too innocent for this dark of a world."

 

 Papyrus didn't understand by what she meant, but took it as a compliment. He smiled at her while rubbing her back. "OF COURSE! I  _AM_ THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL!" Saika chuckled lightly, which made Papyrus' SOUL flutter at the sound. It was goddess like and floated like a cloud, which made it very distinctive when heard.

 

 Saika sighed sadly. "If they hurt either of you, I swear-" her words were muffled from Papyrus' jacket, which gladly spared Papyrus of her torturous words. He couldn't really hear her but laughed nervously, still catching a few unpleasant catchphrases.

 

 "DO NOT WORRY SAIKA! NO ONE WILL HURT US, I PROMISE! AND IF THEY DO, WE WILL TRY TO FIGHT THEM OFF, WITH KINDNESS!" Papyrus nyehed. Saika laughed again before quieting down. They stayed in that position for a while. He could feel her chest slowly moving up and down with each breath.  _SHE MUST BE FALLING ASLEEP! I SHOULD TAKE HER TO HER ROOM AND TELL SANS ABOUT THIS!_

 

 But he couldn't help but smile and close his eyes as he calmly brushed her hair with his fingertips. She looked so... peaceful like this. More peaceful than she had been in a while. The wind gave a soft breeze, adding to the peacefulness around them. He wished they could be like this all the time...

 

 Papyrus tried to slide away cautiously, only to find Saika gripping his arm with an iron grip. He jumped, startled before hearing her voice.

 

 "Where do you... think yur doin'?" Saika asked angrily, her words becoming drunk. Papyrus hesitantly smiled.

 

 "W-WELL I WAS GOING TO TAKE YOU BACK TO YOUR ROOM SO YOU COULD GET SOME REST!-"

 

 But before he could finish, Saika shoved herself away from him and pointed at him accusingly, her eyes glinting in the sun.

 

 "That's not what I meantz you scheming bag! Why are you hiding sugar from me, Honey!!!" Saika accused, furrowing her brows in an irritated manner. Papyrus tilted his head in a confused manner. Honey?

 

 "UM, I'M SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE SAIKA, BUT I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NOT HONEY!" 

 

 "Then why do you smell all sweet and sugary!?" Saika yelled, almost pouting.

 

 "SUGARY?" Papyrus pulled up his shirt and gave a big whiff, and he did indeed smell sweet. Why did he smell sweet anyway? And what did this have to do with his great friend Honey? He always carried around a bottle of honey, just like his brother, but instead with ketchup. Maybe that's why the mistress was reminded of him, because of the sweet smell that emitted from the honey?

 

 Papyrus suddenly remembered why he would smell sweet. "OH! I WAS MIXING THE SUGAR AND WATER MIXTURE TOGETHER SO THAT I COULD PUT IT IN THE HUMMINGBIRD FEEDER WHEN I ACCIDENTALLY SPILLED SOME ONTO ME!" Papyrus explained. Saika watched him for long moments until she put out her hand.

 

 "Do you still have some?" 

 

 "YES... WHY?"

 

 "Give it to me."

 

 "W-WHAT? BUT-"

 

 "Papyrus."

 

 "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!"

 

 "What do you think you idiot? Just give it to me, that's an order." Saika gave him a stern look, though her eyes were still misty. Papyrus felt hurt by her harsh words, but he had to obey by her command. He leaned over to where he put his apron and reached into the side pocket. He took out a small clear glass bottle and slowly handed it to her. 

 

 Once Saika saw it, she immediately grabbed it out of Papyrus' hand and twisted the lid open, letting the liquid flow into her mouth. Sweetness came over her like a powerful surge, and she quickly started feeling weak. Somehow, the cloud in her mind was getting bigger and her eye sight getting worse.

 

But none the less, she threw the bottle on the ground(the glass surprisingly not breaking) and staggered over to Papyrus, who was saying something to her. She couldn't hear though, strangely. She felt like she was going to throw up from how dizzy she was getting. Her limbs were going numb and she felt like she was flying. 

 

 What was happening? Where was she? Why was she laying on the ground? And why was Papyrus holding her while shouting something at somebody? There was another figure, but Saika couldn't make them out. What was going on? Why did she feel like crap? And most of all, why was she asking so many questions? Saika felt like garbage and space itself was disappearing. She even almost forgot who she was.

 

 And as all drunks end their unconscious journey, it all ends with a black forgotten screen.......

 

 

* * *

** Saika's POV **

  I slowly opened my eyes, carefully adjusting them to the soft sunlight seeping in through my bedroom window. Soreness tore at my muscles and my brain felt like it had been smashed into a billion pieces and glued back together using duct tape.

 

 I looked at my surroundings, seeing that I was still in my bedroom. Still wearing my pajamas while lying in bed, I could see my door cracked open just a little, which strangely, I had never left that way. Was this morning just a dream? No, it couldn't be, because the plate that Fell had set on my desk was still there, yet everything else looked untouched.

 

 I slowly sat up, pain instantly blooming into my body. The one place that hurt the most was my head. I put my hand on it, seeing a bandage wrapped around my palm. I tilted my head, examining it closely. How in the Ukkonen's algorithm did I get this? 

 

 I pushed the covers off of me, swinging my legs over the bed and pushing myself up. A wave of instant nausea blurred my mind as I struggled to stand. Ugh, I felt sick and disgusting. Why didn't I remember anything? Clearly I was missing  _something_ , but what? All I remember was drinking the coffee that Fell gave me, then everything went black.

 

 My neck strangely hurt as well when I patted it, feeling little indents in it. Not only my hand, but my neck as well? I leaned on the wall for support, heading to the door. 

 

 My butlers better have a good explanation for this...

 

 

 I continued to lean on the wall, the headache slightly going away. I continued down the hall until I reached the corridors, turning left to head to the second living room. There, I could hear familiar distinctive voices coming from the closed door. I coughed quietly, a sickening taste mixing into my mouth. Whatever it was, it tasted horrible.

 

 Slightly opening the door, I could hear their conversation. 

 

 "-OPE THAT SHE WON'T GET MAD! SHE'S SCARY WHEN SHE'S MAD!" It was Blue's voice.

 

 "Yeah, but as I've said before, we can't keep it away from her. She'll find out eventually, so it's better to inform her straight away without having to hide anything." Sans' voice.

 

 "I know, but I'll mostly be the one in trouble, having alcohol when she specifically said that those kinds of substances are forbidden." Honey's voice. 

 

 I narrowed my eyes. Honey had alcohol on him? They were hiding something from me? Did they do something to me?

 

  _Ugh, let's just get this over with._ I pushed the door open, making a loud and long creak. I could finally see who was in the room. Sans, Papyrus, Blueberry, Honey, and Red. Strangely Fell was missing. They were all sitting on the couches with their clothes loose and messy.

 

 All their heads(or skulls) were turned in my direction, shock lighting on their face like how a deer would see the car lights before their death. I walked forward, still leaning on the wall.

 

 Blue piped up. "M-MISTRESS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP? DO YOU NEED MY ASSISTANCE?!" He jumped off the couch and hurried to my side, carefully taking my hand like it was a delicate glass figure. I smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' to him. His cheeks grew blue. Maybe I should have one of them stand in my bedroom so that I wouldn't have to use my light anymore. But back to all seriousness, I needed answers.

 

 I leaned onto Blue for support. "So, I see you all have been 'negotiating' for a while, have you? About a particular ' _something_ '? Something I don't know?"

 

 I waited for a response, but no one said a word. Not even Blue or Papyrus. "Alright, to make things easier to understand, I'll choose simple words. So-"

 

 I paused as I pointed to the clock to the right of the room."-You have exactly 10 seconds to tell me what has happened since I drank that coffee..."

 

_**10 seconds and a discussion later...** _

 

 I sighed as Sans finished the story. Evidently, Honey had given me an alcohol contaminated coffee(it was his own at first though), which explains why I blacked out after drinking it. Then I went all berserk on Fell and apparently beat him to a pulp, for no reason? Then I supposedly hid from them until I ran into Papyrus in the garden, where he was planting my Spider Lilies that I have been waiting for for weeks after watching Tokyo Ghoul(great anime by the way). Then to explain the steps to why my hand is bandaged, 1.-I drank sugar water for some reason, 2.-I fainted from it, which Sans told me that sugar items was now the cure to my drunkenness, 3.-Sans and Honey seemed to hear Papyrus calling for help when I fainted and tried to help me, but it was difficult because I fought back, 4.-Honey stepped on the glass bottle that held the sugar water content and it shattered from the force, and finally step 5, where I grabbed some of those shards and attempted to stab one of them for not giving me 'sugar'. Crazy huh? Nope, that literally happened 2 hours ago.

 

 Though, no one could answer why my neck hurt.

 

 I sighed, thinking about my options. I had sat down between Sans and Papyrus because of how long the story was going to be(and also since everyone insisted me to). I didn't know what to say. My father never gave me a reason to drink alcohol beverages, and I never asked why. But now, I have a reason  _not_ to drink them. 

 

 Everyone looked tired and worried, and I guess that's my fault, although Honey shouldn't have had that substance on him in the first place. I felt... bad for having to put them through something like that. Especially Fell, no matter how much of a jerk he was I couldn't help but feel terrible since he was still in his room resting up. But setting that aside, I came with my results.

 

 "Okay." I said as I closed my eyes. The tension grew and the air around us thickened. Red rubbed his knuckles in nervousness and Sans rubbed the back of his head. I sighed. "I forgive you all."

 

...

 

 There was a long silence that filled all the skeletons' faces with confusion as the words tumbled out of my mouth.

 

 "B-BUT WHAT ABOUT OUR PUNISHMENT?!" Blue asked. I smiled.

 

 "It was all clearly a misunderstanding and an accident, correct? So therefore, I understand. There is no need for any problems to rise, is there?" Even as I said that, I finally realized something that made total sense. Touching the dents in my neck, I realized the shape.

 

 "N-NO... IT JUST, FEELS WRONG THAT YOU FORGAVE US SO QUICKLY!" Blue said as his shoulders slumped. I stood up, my legs growing a bit stronger.

 

 I walked towards Blue and patted his head. Everyone's eyes were on me, I could feel them. I moved my hand and grabbed his cheekbones with both of my hands, catching him off guard.

 

 "It's alright Blue, I'm not mad at either of you. You all tried your best and told me the truth. That's the best you can do for me, there's no need for any consequences." I smiled at him, making him smile back. I let go of his cheeks and stood back, turning to all of them.

 

 I should probably include this too, right?

 

 "I also would like to say, thank you for not taking advantage of me." I said, my smile fading. Everyone except Papyrus' face was lit up with light, thinking the impossible(especially Red). Of course they wouldn't do that, they had enough respect for me, except for _one_ _person_. I turned around, heading to the door, my determination returning to give me power. Sans and Blue got up at the same time, both of their faces showing a light blue.

 

 "OH SAIKA! DO YOU NEED MY HELP?" Blue asked. 

 

 "No, I think I'll be fine. I need some  _alone time_ with him."

 

 "Uh Saika? Where are you going-" Sans started.

 

 "Fell should be awake by now, right?" I said, cutting him off.

 

 " Yes, but what are you planning to do?"

 

 I turned around and smirked, a dark shadow going over my eyes. "I have something to discuss to Mr. Fell. Something important. Something about why my neck has a  _bite_ mark on it..."

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you just hate when the page refreshes and you didn't save the work that you worked on for 30 whole minutes? Yeah, I do, because it's mostly my fault for not saving it....  
> But dang is it annoying!! »:(
> 
> Anyway have a good day!  
> Oh yeah! If you have any scenario things ya wanna see, tell me in the comments section! I'll probably choose a few!...  
> Someone already gave me their awesome idea! ;) thank you lassy!
> 
> Sorry for the lack of fluff! It's boring without it, but I will try to promise that there is fluff in the next chap.!!


	6. Coffee: Part Two- Aftermath!~ The Confrontation Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extra from Chapter 5! Fell and Saika talk about a few "things"...  
> Fell likes to tease Saika even when she doesn't understand, so ya know ;)  
> Hold on tight! We're going in deep!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to continue this and let your imagination take action but the great Mortals_Lust4_CupOSin encouraged me to do so! So here you go! It's short because why not?(it's just because I couldn't think of what else to do...)  
> Have fun, Fell!... »:) I guess you can say some fluff and deep feelings are gonna happen... [-///w///-]
> 
> Hey! Wanna listen to some of the music I listened to while writing this? Just click this, it's on soundcloud, and if you can't open it, go on YouTube and type in "amella" who is the creator of the remixes!
> 
> https://m.soundcloud.com/amellamusic

 Fell turned to the knocking on his bedroom door. It was Saika's pattern, only harsher and louder. He scowled, not bothering to put his shirt back on.

 

 It had been a while since Blue and Red patched him up on his spine. He could barely move without having surges of pain course through his bones. They had left him in his room so that he could rest up, which he did and it saved him the thought of having to face Saika when they told her. But sadly, Saika was coming to face _him_. 

 

 He opened the door, ribs bare, and saw a rather pissed off mistress. He crossed his arms, blocking the doorway. He was much taller and stronger than her, but her presence and glare was more powerful.

 

 "WHAT DO YOU WANT WORTHLESS HUMAN? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M RESTING UP FROM YOUR  _INCIDENT?_ " Fell scoffed. Saika stood up to him until they were toe to toe, looking at him straight in the eyes.

 

 "We need to talk. Privately." She said sternly. They had a glaring battle, no one moving until Fell backed away and opened the door wider for her, a smile showing on his face.

 

 "HOW ABOUT WE TALK IN HERE THEN?" 

 

 Saika didn't hesitate to step inside, the only thing on her mind was the subject she was about to speak. She walked in, seeing his window's red curtains closed and a dull black lamp emitting a small amount of light on his desk. Fell closed the door, a small click sounding behind him.

 

 Fell walked over to his bed and sat down, not bothering to give Saika a place to sit. But she didn't mind, she wasn't going to stay for long. 

 

 Fell crossed his legs, crossing his arms as well. He watched her as she just stared at him, trying to find her words.

 

 "So, I see you're covering up?" Saika started.

 

 "OF COURSE! WHO WOULDN'T? ONLY AN IDIOT WOULD RELISH IN THAT KIND OF PAIN!" 

 

 "The pain that you said a worthless human gave you?" Saika said, closing her eyes. She had her ways of making people tell the truth. And she was going to use them on Fell.

 

 He hesitated, thinking about what to say next. "WELL... YOU _ARE_ WORTHLESS! IT'S JUST THAT YOU DISTRACTED ME ENOUGH THAT I COULDN'T SUMMON MY POWER TO OBLITERATE YOU! AND IF I DID, YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE ALIVE! AND I WOULDN'T GET MY MONEY FOR WORKING!" Fell fumed. The human was trying to get to him, but he wouldn't let that happen.

 

 Saika smiled a little, liking his honest answer. Fell would do anything to keep his dignity, as long as it never touched the subject. She pushed him even more.

 

 "You were distracted? By what?" 

 

 "BY THE PAIN YOU WERE GIVING ME! I THOUGHT YOU NEEDED TO TALK, NOT GIVE ME AN INTERROGATION!!" 

 

 Saika ignored his remark. "Was it really just the pain that caught you off guard?"

 

 Fell hesitated again, and Saika caught it. "WHAT ELSE DO YOU THINK IT WAS, HUMAN?!" 

 

 Saika sighed. It was time.

 

 "The other servants told me the story about what has happened over the last 2 hours. They informed me about the many things that they did and what I had done. I liked how they were all being honest with me, except for one person." Saika paused to add the suspense. Fell was starting to feel his sins crawling on his back.

 

 Saika held up her bandaged hand. "They explained how I got hurt on my hand, but aside from that, they didn't explain  _one_ thing that has been bothering me. So, I put the pieces together."

 

 Fell tried to fake a gasp, but inside he was smiling. He  _also_ had his ways with people. Physical ways...

 

 Saika pointed to her neck. "This  _mark_ , you caused it, didn't you." She was now glaring at him. "You were the only one with me alone who has sharp teeth, and as I'm also suspecting, you decided not to tell anyone else? Which is why I reasonably slammed you with a book and no one knew why?" 

 

 Fell made a shocked face. "HAH, YOU'RE LYING! I DON'T SEE A MARK!" Just a bit closer...

 

 "Ugh, it's right here, see? These dents are formed into a line of jaws." Saika said, coming closer to Fell so that she could prove her point. "Just admit it, you don't have anything to prove you didn't." But instead of Fell taking closer inspections, like what Saika thought he'd do, he violently grabbed her hands and pinned her down on the bed. He put his legs on top of hers, locking her from above. He put her hands above her head so that she couldn't squirm so much, seeing that she wasn't. He chuckled.

 

 "HAH, THE SAME RHYTHM AND DANCE AS BEFORE, DON'T YOU REMEMBER?" Fell evily laughed. "EXCEPT THE SETTING HAS CHANGED!"

 

 "Fell, what are you doing?" Saika asked, trying to squirm out. It was no use, he was much stronger than her. He easily held her in place without any struggle.

 

 "AW, WHAT'S THE MATTER? ARE YOU SCARED? WHAT, YOU _REALLY_ DON'T REMEMBER?" Fell smirked, his skeletal hands digging into her skin. Saika grimaced. 

 

 "Wait, remember what?" 

 

 "NYEH HE HE, TO THINK SOMEONE LIKE YOU WOULD BE THE ONE TO PULL THE TRIGGER, IT SURPRISES ME FOR SUCH A LOW HUMAN!"

 

 "What are you talking about?"

 

 "HEH, YOU REALLY WERE DRUNK! I GUESS YOUR DRUNK SIDE HAS MORE COURAGE THAN YOU YOURSELF! HOW ABOUT I... SHOW YOU WHAT YOU STARTED?" Fell bent down and licked the whole side of her neck, his red tongue hot against her skin. Saika closed her eyes at the sudden connection, for a moment feeling helpless as a gasp escaped from her. What was he doing? What was this proving? 

 

 He rose back above her, his smirk still there as his tongue hung out of his mouth. "WOW, I THOUGHT YOU'D TASTE LIKE SUGAR STICKS, BUT YOU TASTE LIKE CRAP."

 

 Saika frowned, but then a memory started coming to her. A distant memory as if it wasn't hers to begin with. She remembered those exact same words. She had said the same thing to him, while doing the exact same action. Her eyes went wide.

 

 "WELL LOOK HERE, THE MISTRESS REMEMBERS! HOW CONVENIENT!" Fell laughed as he bent down beside her ear. "HOW ABOUT I CONTINUE WHAT  _YOU_ STARTED...?"

 

 But before he could go any further, Saika muttered something he couldn't hear. He stopped, staring at her.  _OH NO, NOT THIS AGAIN..._

 

 "WHAT?" Fell said as he saw a light blush start to appear on her face in the dim room. Her eyes were tightly shut and her head was turned away from him.

 

 "I-I'm sorry about that... and about everything else..." Saika whispered, almost embarrassingly. Fell could feel his cheeks lighting as well.

 

 "W-WHAT? WHY ARE YOU SAYING SORRY? ARE YOU TRYING TO MANIPULATE ME AGAIN?" Fell said, but he could see her face growing red.

 

 "No, it's just that I did very embarrassing actions in front of every single one of you, and I tried to hide the fact that I was embarrassed, but now that you tell me  _this_ , how am I supposed to cope knowing that I did those things that someone such as I shouldn't have done unprofessionally?" Her face was red, almost blushing. The mistress was, embarrassed? Fell didn't know how to respond to this.

 

 So, feeling as he did, he retreated, getting up and sitting next to her. He allowed her to have time to sit up herself, curling into a ball. He didn't know that someone like her could hold feelings like that. It just didn't fit right into her character. 

 

 "I-I DON'T THINK THE THINGS YOU DID WERE WEIRD!" Fell shouted, turning away. He could feel her moving to look at him.

 

 "Oh really? Like licking someone or trying to stab someone with pieces of glass or even worse, speaking or saying idiotic things isn't weird?"

 

 "NOT IN MY UNIVERSE IT ISN'T! YOU WERE INTOXICATED, YOU DO WEIRD AND CRAZY SHIT SOMETIMES!" Fell exclaimed.

 

 "Language Fell."

 

 "UGH, NOW YOU'RE STARTING TO SOUND LIKE THAT ANNOYING ENERGETIC BLUE!"

 

 "Heh, but you're right, I _was_ intoxicated. But I can't help but feel embarrassed about doing those things, especially being the daughter of one of the richest men in the world. I have high expectations, and now this is the lowest of them." She put her knees up to her chest and wrapped her hands around them, returning to her ball. Looking at her, Fell didn't like how she was acting. Acting like a worthless human made him sick! 

 

 Saika couldn't help her emotions. Never had she felt this embarrassed about anything. But now, she embarrassed herself in front of her butlers, and especially right now in front of Fell! Who knew what Fell would do with this kind of info. Probably blackmail, considering that it's him...

 

 Though instead of more harsh words, he pulled her into an embrace, reminding her of how Blue acted when she spilled him her problems. She realized that she was doing the same exact thing with Fell, only she didn't do it purposefully. Was this how Blue did it?

 

 "SHUT UP ABOUT ALL OF THAT, IT'S MAKING ME SICK! ALL OF YOUR DUMB EMBARRASSING SHENANIGANS IS WASTING YOUR TIME! AND NOW YOUR LETTING IT ALL GET TO YOU?! HAH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MUCH STRONGER THAN THAT!" Fell huffed out, his face red just like hers. Saika looked up at him again, seeing him looking away. Somehow, this made her smile.

 

 Everyone had their own way of making somebody feel better, even Fell. And each and every one of them were unique. Even someone as mean as Fell had feelings too.

 

 Saika noticed that his grip on her tightened, his bare and boney chest strangely warm against her. She closed her eyes and smiled, actually enjoying his warm company. They sat there in silence as Fell continued to hold her in his strong embrace of a hug.

 

 "Fell?"

 

 "W-WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW HUMAN?"

 

 "You know, this whole time your face has been glowing red."

 

 "DON'T ACT LIKE YOURS HASN'T BEEN EITHER!" Fell flustered. Saika laughed at his embarrassment. Fell felt his SOUL thumping louder than usual. What was this uneasy feeling? 

 

 He watched as Saika laughed, her smile making him smile a bit as well. Saika glanced at him, seeing it. Did he just honestly smile without making it look perverted?

 

 "Oh my god, you... legitimately smiled?" Saika gasped, making Fell even more flustered as he turned away and let go of her, crossing his arms.

 

 "I DID NOT! YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! ARGH, EVEN AFTER ALL OF THAT, YOU'RE STILL BLIND AND MAKING ASSUMPTIONS!" Fell growled angrily. Saika laughed again, making him loosen up a little.

 

 "But, thank you for making me feel better, Fell." Saika said.

 

 "HUMF, I JUST WANTED YOU TO SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR DAMN PROBLEMS!" Saika could tell he didn't really mean it because of how soft his voice grew. Suddenly, she thought of an opportunity. She got up and stood by the dim light, reaching over to the off button before turning to Fell.

 

 "Hey Fell, I think you look really handsome without your shirt on." She complimented. Immediately, his face grew into shock as his color grew into a glowing tomato. Saika turned off the lights and as she suspected, he made the room red, brighter than the light itself. She marveled at the sight as Fell could even see his own glow, trying to cover his face. All she had to do to light them up was compliment them.

 

 "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Fell said as his words were muffled from his hand over his face. 

 

 "Wow, you guys can save me a lot of electricity..."

 

 "THAT'S NOT THE POINT! TURN THE LIGHT BACK ON BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO DUST!"

 

 "Okay okay! Calm down I'm turning it on." Saika pushed the on button, making the room dim once again. She chuckled at Fell's reaction, leaving him flustered as she sat back in her spot on the bed.

 

 Fell glanced over, seeing her smiling again. This felt, better, weirdly. He was use to the blank face but, he felt like he could also get use to this... Though, it did something to his SOUL. Something painful, a wanting feeling. Maybe the human was cursed and was trying to harm his SOUL?!

 

 "DON'T EVER LOOK LIKE THAT AGAIN..." 

 

 "Huh?" Saika titled her head in confusion.

 

 "IT'S PAINFUL..."

 

 "I'm painful?"

 

 "N-NO! UGH, YOU'RE SO CLUELESS!" Fell said as he locked eyes with her. Saika shrugged, smiling to herself. 

 

 "Now look who's being all cozy and feely." 

 

 "NOT ME!!"

 

 They heartily spoke to one another, not meaning their harsh words but still showing that they cared. Saika even made him laugh, which hardly ever happened. 

 

 "Heh, well, I appreciate your help Fell, but now comes the hard part." Saika sighed as she stood up from sitting down for half an hour. Fell lifted his eyebrow(or bonebrow?) in confusion.

 

 She smiled as the same dark atmosphere floated around her. "Don't forget about what started all of this..." Fell immediately remembered as he felt his sins finally reaching him. Oh yeah...

 

 Saika glared at him. "Don't think I'll let you off so easily... After your small speech earlier, I don't think you'll get embarrassed after this, right?"

 

 Welp... He felt like was going to have a bad time if he attempted anything... it wouldn't even be that bad right?

 

 She walked towards him and put her hands behind her back. "I am going to tell you a story, Fell. A story about a boy who wouldn't listen to his father..."

 

 Fell smirked.  _HAH! WHAT'S A STORY GOING TO DO? THIS WILL BE THE EASIEST CONSEQUENCE!_

 

 But even as he said that and the story continued, he regretted everything he had said...

 

* * *

 

 "Fell and Saika have been in there for a while. What's happening in there anyway?" Red said as everyone had been waiting in anticipation for Fell's outcome. Ever since the mistress had left to speak with Fell, everyone had been worried about what was going to happen. She could have anything planned.

 

 Blue was walking around the room with worry and curiosity. "WHAT COULD THEY BE POSSIBLY DOING THAT TAKES THEM SO LONG?"

 

 "I don't know, but I think it's about the book." Honey said, looking at the clock. Sans nodded.

 

 "Maybe, but we aren't sure 'bout that." Sans sighed.

 

 "H-HOPEFULLY THE MISTRESS AND FELL ARE GETTING ALONG VERY WELL!" Papyrus chimed in.

 

 "Uh, I'm not so sure about that bro..." Sans replied.

 

 A few short minutes later, they finally heard the door clicking open and both of them walking out, Saika leading the way. Blue jumped up at their arrival.

 

 "SAIKA! FELL! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Blue asked hesitantly. Saika smiled at him as she approached and rubbed his head.

 

 "Oh, I was just teaching Fell a few things, so that he would obey more!" Saika said happily. They all paused at her awkward happiness. Why was she so giddy? 

 

 She walked into the kitchen, motioning for Papyrus to follow her. "I'm a little hungry Papyrus, can you make something for us to eat?" At those words, Papyrus beamed like a star. Blue sadly grumbled at this, but followed them into the kitchen to help.

 

 Red rushed to his brother, who seemed unfocused. "Hey boss, mind telling me what happened in there?" Fell turned to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

 

 "DO. NOT. LISTEN. TO. HER. STORIES." Was all Fell managed to say before Saika popped her head out and creepily smiled at him.

 

 "Remember our agreement Fell? Our promise? Don't break it or it's another one for you, okay?" She slid back into the kitchen with Papyrus and Blue.

 

 They all turned to Fell, now more curious than ever. 

 

 "Um, boss... you alright? You don't look so good." Red said, concern filling his voice.

 

 Fell shivered, remembering the story all too well. "OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT BONEHEAD! JUST, NEVER ASK OF ME THIS AGAIN. I AM NOT ABOUT TO HEAR ANOTHER ONE OF HER STORIES! KEEPING THE SECRET IS JUST AS FINE, SO DO NOT EVER BRING THIS UP AGAIN." Fell seemed to mutter to himself after, not even paying attention that they were still there. 

 

 Red looked over to Honey and Sans, both of them shrugging their shoulders.

 

 What was wrong with a simple story?...

 

 

...

...

...

(Oh, trust me Red, you don't wanna know...)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who have give me support! I really love reading your ideas and feedback because it shows me that at least someone likes this! ;)  
> Hope you enjoyed this Extra! 
> 
> I wasn't expecting it to be this long as well... and Papyrus is finally right about something!  
> A friendly advise: Don't listen to Saika's stories...


	7. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to summarize this. It's all over the place so just read it!
> 
> According to the title, they do something on their free day but stuff ruins it I guess?
> 
> Worse summary eva!! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya like this one!  
> And Holy "Desus"! More than 50 kudos and 800 hits?! Wow, that's awesome! It's all because of you guys! Thank you for the support! :D
> 
> Hey hey hey! You guys like anime? How 'bout inuyasha? If you wanna listen to a song that I listened to while writing this, then click this! It's a song from inuyasha, but with the beautiful instrument the erhu!
> 
> https://m.soundcloud.com/wangan0921/inuyasha-to-loves-end-erhu-cover  
> Oh, how I can fall asleep to this... -w- zZZ  
> Just wanna say as well, there's not a lot of fluff in this but RED fluff...

"HEY GUYS! LOOK WHAT I FOUND IN THE NEWSPAPER!" Blue shouted excitedly as he ran to the living room. Sans and Fell were both already there as Red, Honey, and Papyrus peeked over from the hallway to see the commotion.

 

 "What'cha got there?" Sans asked as Blue handed him a newspaper.

 

 "THERE'S THIS HUGE ATTRACTION AT THE GREENFORD HILLSIDES PARK, AND IT SEEMS TO HAVE THE INTENSITY OF HORRORNESS!" Blue squealed in excitement. "LUCKILY, IT OPENED TWO DAYS AGO, SO THERE WON'T BE SO MANY PEOPLE ATTENDING! SINCE TODAY IS OUR BREAK DAY, I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE WE COULD ALL GO TOGETHER AS A GROUP!" Blue pointed to a picture with text under it. "IT SAYS THAT IF WE GO IN A GROUP OF 7 OR MORE, THEN THERE WILL BE A 50% DISCOUNT!"

 

 "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THAT TRASHY ATTRACTION SIGHT WILL BE A WASTE OF MY TIME!" Fell said, grabbing the newspaper from Sans' hands. 

 

 Sans sighed, looking up at Blue. "Well, have you asked everyone else for their opinions on this? Cause, I don't know if everybody will want to do this." 

 

 "DO WHAT?! ARE YOU GUYS DOING PUZZLES!?" Papyrus asked, barging into the room with his hands on his hips. 

 

 "I think I heard that they were going somewhere." Honey replied, trailing behind Papyrus.

 

 "Yeah, a horror attraction of some sort?" Red said as he immediately sat down on the couch as he entered the room.

 

 Today  _was_ their free day. This happened every week; they would all have a day where they didn't have to do any chores, for break reasons. And they could also wear their original outfits instead of their servant uniforms. (Or how you imagine them personally by themselves, doesn't really matter.)

 

 "Hmm, I'm not sure I want to go, I mean c'mon, doesn't it just use cheap jumpscares? That ain't scary." Red said.

 

 "AND I AM NOT GOING TO USE MY FREE DAY TO GO ON A STUPID TRIP THAT WON'T SCARE ME THE SLIGHTEST! I'D RATHER BE THE ONE SCARING THE PEOPLE! NYEH HE HE HE!" Fell added.

 

  "BUT DON'T YOU GUYS WANT TO GO? IT FAVORS IN THE **BEST**  OF THE **BEST** OF THE ART OF HORROR AND SCARES!" Blueberry argued.

 

 "OH, DO NOT WORRY BLUEBERRY! FOR I SHALL DEFINITELY TAG ALONG TO THIS MYSTERIOUS AND HORRIFIC JOURNEY THAT WILL BE THE MOST PLEASING TO SPEND THE DAY!" Papyrus nyehed softly to himself. Well, at least Papyrus was being comprehensive. 

 

 "Yeah bro, I'll go, got nothin' else ta' do." Honey of course agreed. Sans nodded to this, his lazy smile showing. Great! Now the only people Blue had left to compromise with was Red and Fell. But how was he going to influence them to go?

 

 Blue thought for a moment, thinking of all his options. Fell and Red weren't really the ones to be scared of a lot of things, so it was going to be difficult getting them to come along. But what scared them the most? What made Fell and Red want to run for their lives although they never want to admit it?

 

 Suddenly a lightbulb lit inside of Blue's head(metaphore-icly) and he had the perfect idea! The only way to influence the two of them, was to influence someone else to influence them!

 

 And the only person who could do that, was their mistress: Saika.

 

 Yeah, Honey and Sans could probably do it as well, but knowing their levels of laziness, they probably wouldn't put much the effort. So Saika was the only bet he had for them to come along. 

 

 "I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" Blue yelled as he left the room. As he went and closed the door, he could hear loud chatting as everyone spoke to one another. He headed towards the mistress' office, which was three doors down the kitchen and in front of the big window with velvet curtains that reached to the roof. In the mornings, one of them would open the curtains to let the sunlight in and at night, they would close it. But even though today was their break, Blue loved seeing the sun shine through the window when he opened it. It would always be him or Papyrus that got to it first.

 

 He stepped up to her door and knocked three times. He heard soft shuffling sounds and clicks before the door opened. Saika stood at the entrance, wearing her studying and reading glasses and looking at him with tired but kind eyes. She yawned. She didn't look like she slept at all.

 

 "Do you need something Mr. Blue?" 

 

 "YES! YOU _DO_ KNOW THAT TODAY IS OUR FREE DAY, RIGHT? WHICH SUPPOSEDLY MEANS WE CAN DO ANYTHING WE WANT?"

 

 "I am well aware."

 

 "WELL, I NEED YOUR HELP WITH SOMETHING!"

 

 "And that is..?"

 

 "I NEED YOUR HELP TO CONVINCE FELL AND RED TO COME WITH US TO THE HAUNTED HOUSE ATTRACTION AT THE PARK!"

 

 Saika didn't get much sleep, in fact none at all, so she figured she had heard it wrong. "Um, what?"

 

 "I SAID THAT I NEED YOUR HELP GETTING FELL AND RED TO COME WITH US TO THE HAUNTED HOUSE AT THE GREENFORD HILLSIDES PARK! THEY WON'T BUDGE NO MATTER WHAT I SAY!" Blue pouted a little.

 

 Saika rubbed her eyes, shifting her glasses upward. Why did he want to go to a horror attraction, for experience? Most likely, but it was early in the morning, wouldn't it be scarier at night? Knowing Blueberry and Papyrus, Saika thought against that option. Being scared was a charm, but for sweethearts like them, it would break their mind if they couldn't get away from the darkness. She decided not to say anything about this.

 

 Saika sighed, knowing fully that she couldn't reject his request. And plus, she didn't want to be stuck in the house with 2 mischief people who could burn the whole house to the ground and laugh it off while walking into the sunset, not getting a single burn on either of them. So, she walked back to her desk, taking off her glasses and setting them down next to the stack of papers she was about to submit. She yawned again as she locked the door behind her.

 

 "SO, IS THAT A YES?"

 

 "Of course. Otherwise, I would go crazy having both of them in the house without you guys."

 

 Blue smiled, leading the way as Saika trailed behind him. But even as she walked, Saika was lost in her thoughts. The monster and human disputes were getting out of control. She had been following the news from the newspapers and they had said more human terrorist are planning attacks against monsters and humans who support their stay. More than 100 monsters and humans have been hurt or severely injured from their attacks, no deaths luckily taking place. Yet, that wasn't going to stop her from continuing her support. Just like her father, she wasn't going to stop because of a few humans trying to scare others. She would fight back till the end, even if it costs her life to see monsters and humans all unite. It had been a while since the terrorists' last scheme, but people were starting to argue about how the whole situation was being handled. Saika couldn't care less about what they thought, them being the people who couldn't understand how hard the government was trying to settle everything. But calling them "The Idiots that Should Be Burning In Hell Next To The Demons Of Their Own Gosh-darn Minds" helped ease her to try to understand them at least.

 

 They approached the living room, hearing loud banging sounds echoing throughout the walls. Saika tilted her head, but didn't question it, thinking that they were just slightly rough housing with each other since today was, well, today. Blue jogged inside, his high voice rang with excitement.

 

 "HEY RED, FELL! I BET _NOW_ YOU'LL BE FORCED TO HAVE FUN WITH ALL OF US!-" Suddenly, Blue was cut off by a sharp red bone that zoomed right by him and stabbed(more like smashed) into the wall beside his little head. Surprise filled his face as Saika ran up to see what exactly was going on. 

 

 They weren't just  _slightly_ rough housing, but full on 'Pokèmon' style battling. Except there weren't any Pokémon, just magic skeletons fighting each other. And guess who?

 

 Freaking Fell. . . . . . And Honey.

 

 Red was somehow passed out on the couch, his SOUL literally floating out of his body, Papyrus was reading a puzzle book, completely oblivious to the fight, and Sans was just, just, well he was just there dozing off, a "you can handle this" face plastered on his skull.

 

 It was a whole nutcase as the two skeletons circled one another with strange magical bones in their hands, not sensing Saika nor Blue's presence. 

 

 "Hey pal, I'd put down your weapon before anything escalates any further." Honey said, his voice growing with annoyance.

 

 "HA! AS IF I WOULD FORFEIT FROM A CHALLENGE! WHAT, ARE YOU AFRAID THAT YOU'D LOSE TO SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME?!" Fell raised his bone weapon and stood in a merciless stance, smirking. If it was both Sans and Honey, then he wouldn't stand a chance. But with just one of them, then maybe he could gain an advantage!

 

 "Wow, bud, you wish. I just don't want to embarrass you."

 

 "AND HOW?"

 

 "By winning and making all the dignity you have drop to zero from losing to someone like me."

 

 "NYEH HE HE! WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT WON'T WE!?"

 

 Suddenly, Fell released a wave of red bones at Honey, who easily dodged them. But since they didn't strike the lazy skeleton, they hit the wall behind him instead, causing a spider web of cracks to appear. Then, Honey somehow telekineticly grabbed Fell's white SOUL and with a swift move of his arm, he slammed him against the wall. A cloud of dust appeared, blocking their vision as more red bones were wildly thrown, one of the bones nearly missing Papyrus by inches as he didn't even flinch. Fell quickly ran out of the dust cloud and around Honey, agility on his side, and summoned a red bone in his hand. He sent the flying object at Honey, hitting his stomach(or ribs?) and surprising the skeleton. Honey staggered back, taking damage but his grin widened from the impact. 

 

 "Oh, it's  **on**." Honey said, suddenly convening a monstrous sized dinosaur head right in the living room. Saika could visibly see the white lights in Fell's eyes go out at the sight. He raised a hand at Fell, directing the dinosaur skull straight at him. A ball of white energy was starting to gather at the back of its head as it opened its mouth wider with each coming second. A faint orange glowing mist was discharging from Honey's right eye as the room was humid with magic.

 

 Saika looked down at Blue, his eyes glued to the giant floating skull. Blue looked like he hadn't seen anything like it before, judging from his expression. Turning to look at Papyrus, he seemed more focused on the puzzle book rather than the fight. But as Saika turned to look at Sans, his face was filled with surprise and... recognition? He seemed to know what it was and what it could do at its full potential.

 

 So at this moment, Saika decided to step in.  _Literally._

 

 She sighed as she took off one of her indoor slippers from her foot and launched it across the room, hitting Honey square in the head. It must've been a heavy throw, because as soon as the slipper made contact, the strange dinosaur skull dissipated, along with the ball of energy inside of it, making the dense magic leave the air. A second later, Honey dropped to his knees and fell face down onto the floor, breathtakingly K.O.-ed with X's on his eye sockets. The three skeletons who saw the act, Blue, Sans, and Fell, had their face full of incredulity as the bones in the walls and in Fell's hand started to disappear. But the cracks in the walls didn't. 

 

 Fell hesitantly looked up at Saika, the source that threw the devastating slipper, finally noticing her. She had her other slipper in her hand while glaring at him with a dark atmosphere starting to form around her. She crossed her arms, the slipper still visible. Even Blue managed to back away a little. 

 

 At this time, Papyrus finally looked up from his book to see the destruction of the room. He tilted his head in confusion upon seeing everything, but immediately smiled when his eyes landed upon Saika.

 

 "OH! GOOD MORNING MISTRESS SAIKA! I'M VERY GLAD TO SEE YOU!" Papyrus smiled, completely unaware of the two passed out skeletons and that the whole living room had turned into a battle ground.

 

 Saika's eyebrow twitched, but she managed to return a quick smile to Papyrus for a second. Then she went back to glaring at Fell, intensity flowing through her eyes.

 

 "UM, I-IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! TH-THE TRASH BAG H-HONEY WAS THE ONE WHO INSULTED ME FIRST!" Fell stuttered while raising his hands in defense.

 

 Saika sighed, anger highlighted around her body. Her walls were damaged and the roof and flooring was smashed in. Basically everything was destroyed. But the worst part was that _she_ was going to have to repair them  _again_. All because of a fight over who had the last word. Even though these skeletons were her butlers, she still felt like their mother sometimes.

 

 "I. Do. Not. Care. Who. Started. This. First. I specifically said that there would be no magic in this household unless necessary. And when I said that, I. Meant. It. Even on days like these." Saika's fierce atmosphere was spreading, making everyone uncomfortable. 

 

 "So Fell," Saika said, her words growing harsh and eyes growing cold. "Who said anything about both of you being excluded from that rule?"

 

**One Long Lecture Later...**

 "So, is there any more questions you two?" Saika asked after re-stating the rules once more. Luckily, Honey wasn't knocked out too bad and became conscious later on. Now Red took a bit longer, but stated that he was okay when he awakened.

 

 Having forced Fell to explain what happened was easy. Basically, Honey had called Fell a chicken and a "scaredy bones" for not wanting to go, which was probably really offensive in skeleton language because it made Fell throw a bone at him, but missed and accidentally hit Red who was beside him, which caused Fell to get even madder at Honey because he  _made_ him throw the bone that hit his brother. Geez, what a mouthful. So this resulted in the fight and well, a lecture Saika was probably going to recite a few more times in the future. And plus, Blue joined in as well so Saika didn't have to say much to them, having the help of another person.

 

 "No mistress." Fell and Honey said in unison, their heads bowed low. Saika took a deep breath as she nodded her head.

 

 "Whew, okay then. Well, since we got that covered, how about we talk about why I came here in the first place? Blue?" Blue immediately shot up with a big smile on his face, remembering what he was intending to do before.

 

 "RIGHT! UM, FELL AND RED! I HAVE BROUGHT THE MISTRESS HERE TO CONVINCE YOU TWO TO TAG ALONG ON THIS ADVENTUROUS TRIP SO THAT WE COULD ALL HAVE FUN TOGETHER!" Blue gleefully said as he rushed to Saika's side. 

 

 Fell and Red gave a confused look at Blue. "Uh, are you kidding me? You brought her all the way here just for that?" Red asked, holding a hand to where Fell's magical bone hit him. Luckily, it didn't create a crack like the one above his eye.

 

 "Well he wouldn't have done that if he didn't care about you guys." Saika stated. They both thought for a moment, Red sighing as he slowly nodded his head, muttering something. Fell was about to start another argument until Saika shot him a dark glance, quickly making him frustratedly nod.

 

 "HMM. FINE, BUT ONLY IF MY PAY THIS WEEK GETS DOUBLED!" Fell gruffly said. 

 

 "ALRIGHT, THEN LET'S GET READY EVERYONE! OH, HOW I CAN'T WAIT!" Blue yelped happily as he skipped through the barely intact door. Papyrus shared Blue's same excitement as he followed behind, everyone else going out as well until Red and Saika were the last to get up. But before he could leave, Saika put a hand on his shoulder.

 

 "Red?" Saika asked him quietly. He turned around to see a concerned expression. He blinked in surprise.

 

 "Uh, y-yeah?" Red stuttered. 

 

 "Are you sure you're okay? If you want, you can stay home with me if you aren't feeling well. For Fell, he's probably fine so I won't bother him."

 

 "Wait, you're not going?" 

 

 "Well isn't it supposed to be you all only? I would only be in the way if I went."

 

 "N-No! I won't force you to go, but um, if you wouldn't mind coming with us then I think that'll make us all feel better. And plus, I think I _should_ go, just to keep my boss in check." Red said, rubbing his hands together and fidgeting a little. Saika decided not to say anything else about why he called his brother 'boss' instead of 'brother'. It was better if she didn't ask personal questions.

 

 "...Alright. I'll come along." Saika said as she smiled.

 

 "Oh, uh, great then!" Red slightly shifted his gaze as light pink peaked onto his skull.  _Come on Red! Just ask! She won't be weirded out, right? She does it all the time for Blue, just say it!_

 

"You okay?" She leaned down to his eye level and stared at him. His white pinpricks of eyes unconsciously stared back, pink settling in. Her eyes held that golden intensity and determination that other humans didn't have. But they held some... grudge. That was the only thing different upon the rest.

 

 Seconds later, Red finally realized he was staring for too long, as he took a big breath and finally spoke the words he had wanted to ask for a while.

 

 "S-Saika? Can you, pat my head like how you pat Blue's?" Red asked hesitantly as heat filled his cheeks.

 

 Oh no, what could she be thinking? That he didn't deserve her love? Her affection? That she could be doing other things than listening to his useless asks? Maybe she didn't like him in the first place? Maybe he should have included a reason why. Maybe...

 

 "I'm sorry Red. I can't." 

 

 The white in Red's eyes immediately vanished as a creeping melancholia feeling set in. "O-Oh, I see. That's okay-"

 

 A soft hand suddenly rubbed his head affectionately, warm and comforting. He looked up at her face, seeing the smile curving at her lips.

 

 "I can't pat your head like Blue's way. But I can only rub your head like Red's way." And at those words, a dark red seeped into his face as steam started to rise off of him. Saika stopped, raising her hand away, a bit concerned and astonished. Okay, maybe it was a little _too_ much for Red. For him to be steaming and literally turning into a red strawberry.

 

 Man, she really should've given him the nickname "strawberry"...

* * *

  **At the Park**

 

  "WHAT?!" Everyone shouted, disappointment erupting on their faces. They had drove all the way here only to be told that the amusement house had been closed due to an accident that happened inside. 

 

 "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but you'll have to come on another day." The man said as he stood at the entrance. Fell stomped up to him and raised his finger in his face.

 

 "ALRIGHT, YOU LISTEN UP CLOSELY HUMAN! I WAS BEAT UP AND PRACTICALLY YELLED AT FOR THIS SH*T AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO F*CKIN TELL US THAT WE AREN'T ALLOWED TO GO INSIDE THIS BULLSH*T OF A HORROR AMUSEMENT HOUSE?!" Wow, FELL was  _really_ going all out on this. Poor guy.

 

 "Hey, I can't do anything about that. Sorry, but you really can not go inside." The man responded.

 

 Saika nudged Fell out of the way and politely smiledto the man. "I'm very sorry for his rudeness. But do you mind telling me what happened here?" 

 

 The man nodded. "Yeah yeah, some guy wearing a cat mask walked inside, armed with a pistol. They tried to kill the monsters and humans we had working inside but only hurt a few of them. We called the police but he managed to escape. They're currently searching the area, but there aren't any signs of him at all. They think he's with the terrorist groups that have been going on lately. All I can say to you is to be careful heading back home. Still, I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

 

 "That's okay. Thank you for the information." Saika said as she ushered her servants away from the entrance.

 

 "AWW, AND I REALLY WANTED TO GO!" Blue pouted. Honey patted his shoulder sadly. 

 

 "Didn't we all." Honey said, more focused on the fact that Saika could've been scared into his arms.

 

 "THAT GUY'S A B*TCH." Fell rudely said, making Saika glare at him for using a curse.

 

 "But, why would that masked guy do something like that?" Saika questioned. 

 

 "MAYBE HE WANTED TO MAKE FRIENDS BUT DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO BECAUSE HE DIDN'T HAVE ANY?" Papyrus suggested. Saika agreed to herself that there needed to be more people like Papyrus, for innocence came a long way.

 

 "Well if that's the case, then he must've been  _pist-ol_ ready before he came here." Sans chuckled, earning a frown from Papyrus.

 

 "Since that incident happened, there's really nothing else to do here. So should we head back home?" Saika proposed.

 

 "AND WATCH A MOVIE?! YESS!" Blue said, instantly regaining his energy back.

 

 Everyone started chatting with each other as they headed to the car. But Saika stayed for a moment, looking around her. It had been so long, too long in fact.

 

 They wouldn't try, would they? It's been forever since then, and they hadn't done anything else to anyone. But if they found out about her, who she really was, then they would definitely see her as an abomination.  _Everyone_ will see her that way. Maybe even her friends.

 

 So far, no one suspected anything, as anything was possible. But those people, the terrorist, they might find her father and attack him, for he was a big supporter of the monsters. She would have to warn him very soon about it. 

 

 Saika felt something tugging at her, a gnawing feeling at the pit of her stomach. She wouldn't let any other monster she knew and loved get killed because she couldn't do anything. No, that would change. 

 

 She smiled to herself as she steadily trailed behind, catching up slowly. Yes, she would fight and fight until the battle was officially over. Her friends were important to each other and to her as well. They would  _not_ be hurt or even worse than that. She would save them... save all of them.

 

 Right, 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Mother?...

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...
> 
> ... should we head into angsty stuff yet? I have many ideas, mostly from other beautiful peeps... ;)  
>  Also, there wasn't much in this chapter, but there's a reason why I wrote this down. Figure much? Also, tell me any mistakes in this because I didn't reread it!
> 
> Hey, got a question for those of you who know the Swapfell AU. What are their nicknames? I was thinking Raspberry(SF Sans) or for short Rasp(I've seen people call him that) And for SF Papyrus, I didn't know what to call him, so I thought of Papaya. If you have better ones, please inform me! I feel silly using these names if they already have other cool nicknames that I could've used...
> 
> (P.S. if you're waiting for updates, you can go read my other story "A Different Heart" although it's not finished either... -_-)


	8. Combat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saika finds a book about self defense, and takes a liking to it. The text inside interests her enough to make her want to learn it again.  
> But who'll be the best to teach her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took forever! I had another chapter that was halfway done but I just wasn't satisfied with it, so I deleted it and started a new one. 
> 
> Hope this one is quite satisfying! ¦)  
> Also, the magnificent "Eh-no" gave me this wonderful idea! Kudos to ya my friend!
> 
> ... bear with me, things are coming up and I won't have lots of time dedicated to writing, so please don't lose hope! ^~^
> 
> Haaa... it feels nice to know what the future will bring though »¦]  
> Let's stir the angst in there too hmm? Later!

 

"Do any of you guys have any personal experience with combat?" Saika asked as she barged into the kitchen. It was early in the morning with everyone getting up to their morning routine and such. Papyrus had made coffee and hot chocolate for everyone since he woke up first, so all the skelebros were drinking their chosen beverage before Saika had interrupted them.

 

 They all stared at her in puzzlement. Why would she want to know that? And why was she suddenly interested in fighting?

 

 She held up a yellow book, stars in her eyes. "I just read a book called 'Advanced Self Defense or Combat' and it talks about how to defend yourself when in need! Though it doesn't explain how to do those amazing moves mentioned inside, it _does_ explain how handy and easy self combat is! Usually these kinds of subjects bore me, but this one especially caught my interest." Saika speed walked over to the table everyone was sitting at and set the book down. On the front, the cover was told in big bold letters.

 

 "And it says here that with some training and practice, a person can be as deadly as a sniper rifle! It may be a little exaggerating, but being able to be as sharp as a weapon could prove useful in the future!" Saika pointed to an open part of the text for everyone to see. She was actually hyped about this. Being able to fight for herself could definitely make her gain more dignity and prove useful in many ways.

 

 "So, you're asking whether or not we have any fighting experience so one of us could teach you?" Honey asked, eyeing Saika. He didn't see much of her as a physical person or as someone wanting to do any fighting or harm towards others. "Why don't you just hire somebody?"

 

 "Indeed, I  _could_ hire someone who specialized in defensive combat, but I don't know where or who to call. I thought one of you might of at least had some training somewhere, but I guess not-"

 

 "I'VE HAD SOME TRAINING SESSIONS!!" Papyrus yelled out excitedly. 

 

 "Really?" Saika questioned if he really did. He didn't seem the type to be able to hurt a fly, or anything.

 

 "YES!! I HAD SOME TRAINING WITH ONE OF MY BESTIES!! MAYBE I CAN HELP YOU!" Papyrus was beaming out the energy of a nuclear power plant. Blue set his cup of hot cocoa on the table rather loudly.

 

 "A-AND I CAN HELP TOO! I'VE HAD EXPERTISE TRAINING FROM THE MOST FEARSOME MONSTER IN THE ROYAL GUARD!" Blue pointed at Saika, almost jumping out of his seat with stars in his eyes. "I CAN TEACH YOU THE WAYS OF BEING A SUCCESSFUL FIGHTER!"

 

 "WHAT? NO YOU CAN'T! YOU TWO DIM-WITTS CAN BARELY DO ANY DAMAGE ON ANYTHING! WHAT ON ASGORE DO YOU THINK YOU CAN TEACH THE HUMAN?!" Fell spat out, almost in a loathed tone. 

 

 He got a couple of glares from certain skeletons, but he ignored them. Or he was just too busy thinking of his own virtue.

 

 "If you're saying that, Fell, then are you thinking that you are  _'somewhat'_ better?" Saika asked. It got on her nerves that he still called her 'human' instead of the correct term, but she wasn't going to waste her breath on him. "Surely you aren't just saying that, right?"

 

 Fell put a hand on his chest proudly. "OF COURSE NOT! I AM FAR BETTER AND STRONGER THAN BOTH OF THEM COMBINED!"

 

 "YEAH RIGHT! I BET I'M JUST AS STRONG AS YOU!" Blue yelled at Fell. Fell rolled his eyes, visibly annoyed. Saika was expecting their older brothers to say something, but they all seemed focused on something else. How weird.

 

 Papyrus sighed at his friends arguing. They all had their own different strengths and weaknesses, he was sure of that. He looked over at Saika, who seemed to be growing irritated. He waved at her, catching her attention. He smiled, trying to reassure her. She smiled back, easing a bit. A nice little gesture could go a long way, as his brother had said to him before. Wait, when had his brother said that? (Papyrus, focus on the main subject!)

 

 Saika mentally face palmed herself. She knew she would regret this decision later on, but she wanted to see what Fell could offer. Blueberry and Papyrus seemed ready to teach her their epic ways, but having Fell around might increase the amount of information she could obtain. "Then if you're so powerful, then how about  _you_ teach me?"

 

 "HA! AS IF I COULD TEACH SOMEONE WITH SUCH LOW LEVELS OF GREATNESS! UNLIKE YOU, I AM THE DEFINITION OF POWERFUL!" Fell laughed maniacally while raising and holding his hands in balled fists.

 

 Saika sighed. "Oh, that's a shame, really, I thought you were going to participate, but I guess you aren't up to the request..." This perked Fell's attention. His stare was intense and menacing, making Saika wonder whether or not he had staring problems. Probably.... 

 

 "WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT?" Fell growled. Saika smiled, knowing that he was hooked.

 

 "Well, I was just saying that maybe you thought the request was too hard, even for someone like you. And maybe you were retreating because of your inability to teach in general-"

 

 Fell slammed his hands against the table, shaking everything. Finally, the three other lost skeletons snapped back into reality. Embarrassment and anger fueled his red face. "HAH, INABILITY? AS IF! FINE, I ACCEPT THE MISSION TO TEACH YOU MY WAYS SINCE YOU CLEARLY YEARN FOR IT!"

 

 Wow, reverse psychology really did come in handy. Especially for Fell. She  _could_ have forced Fell to do it, but doing it this way was way more fun. She nodded, smiling.

 

 "Okay, then all three of you will meet me in the garden right after I get ready." Saika rushed to her room, book in hand and more excited than she had been in a while. Blue glared at Fell while he returned the look. 

 

 Red, Honey, and Sans all seemed to be at a lost at what just happened. Though, only Papyrus seemed to notice this.

 

 They all dispatched to their areas when their morning time was up. Sans trailed to the dining room not noticing Papyrus catching up behind him.

 

 "SANS? BROTHER?" Papyrus called after him. Sans turned around, raising his eyebrows(bonebrows?) in confusion.

 

 "What's up bro?" Sans asked, stopping and turning towards him.

 

 "ARE YOU OKAY?"

 

 "Umm, what?"

 

 "I SAW YOU, RED, AND HONEY ALL SPACING OUT WHILE WE WERE CONVERSATIONING! I WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE ALRIGHT!"

 

 "Oh, of course Papyrus. Why wouldn't I be?"

 

 "WHEW, THAT'S GOOD! IT'S JUST THAT YOU HAVEN'T ACTED LIKE THIS IN A LONG TIME! AND IT WORRIED ME!"

 

 "Heh, sorry for worrying ya. I just have a  _skele- ton_ of things on my mind this morning. I guess I kinda zoned out about it."

 

 Papyrus cringed at his pun, but didn't pay any attention to it."AND THE OTHERS?"

 

 "Probably the same thing happened to them as well."

 

 "BUT AT THE SAME TIME?"

 

  The whites in Sans' eyes disappeared, making Sans hesitate before answering. "Well, maybe. I dunno, you'll have to, uh, ask them later." Sans backed away from Papyrus, his eyes returning to their original state. He smiled lazily and waved goodbye as he headed back to the dining room. "Sorry bro, but I gotta go. I need to help Red and Honey do some things."

 

 Papyrus knew something was up. He himself was a terrible liar, but he could spot when someone else was lying. But he didn't want to press his brother any longer with questions. 

 

 "OKAY! OH, WAIT SANS! DID YOU GET THE MORNING MAIL FROM TODAY?!" 

 

 Sans stopped, but continued on his way. "Y-Yeah. Don't worry Paps, I got it." Before Papyrus could question any longer, he disappeared, a small ghost of blue magic the only remain and evidence he was ever there.

 

 Papyrus sighed, obviously upset by his brother's lying, but skipped to the garden, looking forward to another session with the mistress.

* * *

 "ALRIGHT, SO FIRST OFF WE STRETCH OUR BODY SO THAT WE WON'T BREAK OUR BONES!" Papyrus shouted out as he touched his toes. Saika and Blue followed his movements along with an impatient Fell. Saika could feel herself getting tired already. Not much of a physical person was taking affect on her in a matter of less than 5 minutes. 

 

 She had let everyone change into comfortable clothing for this session. Herself included. But even with the light clothing, she could feel herself getting burned out. Well, no one said this would be easy.

 

 After minutes of random stretches, Blue stepped in and switched with Papyrus, teaching her the different stances she could take while her opponent was choosing their next move. But there was one stance she wasn't getting.

 

 "ALRIGHT WATCH ME AGAIN!" Blue said as he stood in the ultimate position. Raising his hand and spreading out his legs, his feet were pointed forward and he put his other hand out like a defensive shield. Blueberry looked over at Saika, seeing her struggling with where her arms went. Good, it was just as planned.

 

 "HERE, LET ME HELP!" Blue walked over to her, reaching out and holding her hands in his, shifting them to the exact position. He wrapped his arm around her waist and twisted her body sideways, facing him. Having his hand wrapped around hers made his face go blue.

 

 Saika was more than confused. How the heck was she supposed to do that? Blue was talking her through, holding her waist while giving support to her arms, but she couldn't hold that stance for long. Even when he was gentle with every touch.

 

 Fell was starting to get annoyed at how close Blue was getting. He tapped his foot impatiently, glaring at the two. Papyrus smiled happily, acting completely opposite of Fell.

 

 "AND... HERE! TH-THERE! YOU GOT IT!" Blue exclaimed as he smiled. Saika couldn't help but notice how blue he was getting. His hand was still around her waist as he slightly unknowingly pulled her closer to him. Even with his shortness and cuteness, he was pretty strong even though he didn't look it. He raised his head, looking into her eyes as his smile faded. 

 

 He couldn't hold back.

 

 Saika stared back, seeing some kind of change in his pupils. He leaned in closer, slowly closing his eyes and raising his chin. Saika was confused at first, when realization hit her. Was he... trying to kiss her?

 

 But before Blue could be any closer, a flying red bone flew between them, causing Blue to let go in surprise. They both staggered back, looking at the direction the bone came from.

 

 Fell was flaring, crossing his arms with irritation as red bones appeared around him. Papyrus smiled behind him while looking at the flowers, unaware of what had just happened. Fell narrowed his eyes.

 

 "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Fell growled towards Blueberry. The bones disintegrate, but you could still feel the energy around him. Blue staggered backwards, raising his hands in a defensive way.

 

 "I-I WAS JUST, UM, I SAW SOMETHING ON MISTRESS' FACE SO I THOUGHT I'D TAKE A CLOSER LOOK AT IT! IT APPEARS IT WAS ONLY A CRUMB! HA HA HA!" Blue said quickly as he glanced by Saika, who shrugged her shoulders.

 

 "Eh, sounds reasonable. I didn't even look at myself in the mirror this morning." Saika said. She really _didn't_ look in the mirror. And no way would Blue ever make such a gesture towards her, so she believed him.

 

 "AND THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GOING TO SAY!" Fell flared, pointing at her. Was he... seriously acting pretty much jealous? There was nothing to be jealous of, except if he wanted to teach her so badly and watching Blue teach her expertly was getting on his nerves, then maybe so. 

 

 "Yes Fell, unless you want me to talk about what I just said about using your magic when you're not teaching me?" Saika stated calmly. She had allowed them magic for teaching reasons before they had started. Fell immediately shut up, crossing his arms again and looking away. 

 

 Saika sighed, turning to Blue. "Okay, anything else you want to add?" Blue seemed a little embarrassed at himself for some reason, but still smiled.

 

 "OH, YEAH! I HAVE A FEW MOVES YOU CAN USE-" Blue was interrupted by a gruff voice.

 

 "ALRIGHT, I CAN'T BARE TO WATCH THIS ANYMORE! IT'S MY TURN TO TEACH HER MY OWN LESSONS!" Fell moved in front of Blue(knowing better than to shove him due to obvious reasons with Honey involved) and glared at him. Blue glared back, the two having a glaring moment before Blue huffed off over to where Papyrus was looking at the flowers.

 

 Fell smiled in victory, then turned back to Saika. "SO HUMAN, ARE YOU READY? BECAUSE YOU BETTER BE!" 

 

 Saika rolled her eyes. "Alright. Fine." She didn't want to stop her involvement with Blue's teachings, but she needed as much info on combat as she could. With so much going on, who knew when she would need this? 

 

 "FIRST YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO DODGE ATTACKS BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN FIGHT!" He said. Fell was rough with her, making her run around while sending bones her way. She attempted to dodge them, having some bones rip through her clothing and even scratch her skin. She was starting to get the hang of it. Until suddenly, a big patch of bones popped up from the ground in front of her, surprise sending her sprawling onto the ground face down.

 

 "M-MISTRESS!?" Papyrus and Blue both shouted out. They started to run over to her, worry in their eyes before she slowly got up and put up a hand at them. 

 

 "Do not interfere." Saika said between breaths. She needed to do this. She could be fighting somebody even worse than Fell and she needed to get use to it. 

 

 Fell laughed as he walked towards her. HAHAH! WOW, I DIDN'T EVEN USE MOST OF MY FULL MAGIC CAPACITY! IT FEELS GOOD USING MAGIC AGAIN!" Fell stood in front of her, hearing her sharp breaths. He bent down and pulled her up by the arm, violently forcing her up and onto him. He wrapped his other arm around her while the other gripped her wrist. It all happened so fast that Saika at first didn't register what was happening until she felt his hot breath in her ear, pulling her close.

 

 " _DON'T BE SIDETRACKED."_ He whispered in a hushed tone. He pushed Saika away from him, making her waver a bit. He smiled. Oh, he so enjoyed this.

 

 Saika couldn't allow herself to give up. Fell evidently had more combat experience than she had thought, but that wasn't going to bring her down. No, she would fight with whatever she had. 

 

 "SINCE I'M GOING EASY ON YOU, HOW ABOUT WE FIGHT WEAPON TO WEAPON?" Fell smirked as he summoned a pointed bone and raised his hands in a steady motion. All in all, Fell really did know how to fight. 

 

 Saika needed to think. Fell was good on strengths, but his intelligence compared to hers was a total lost. If she could out think him, then she had the possibility of winning. But how would she do that? Since it was weapon to weapon, and it was close range... and since she knew things...

 

 It was the only easiest option. Fell had probably fought many opponents and know all the ways someone would attempt at tricking him, but she knew the best one that would get him every single time.

 

 She grabbed a tree branch that was lying next to her and tested it out in her hand. Yes, this would do. She remembered what Blue had just taught her about the different stances, and chose the one he had helped her with. She could hear a squeal coming from afar that sounded like Blue's when she stood her ground.

 

 He clicked his tongue. "TSK, REALLY? YOU WON'T LAND A SINGLE HIT ON ME STANDING LIKE THAT!"

 

 Saika smiled. "We'll see."

 

 One on one combat was harder than she thought. Fell was going easy on her, she could tell. Yet she couldn't land a single blow on him. He dodged and sparred, not even trying anymore as a yawn erupted from him a few minutes later. When she jabbed the stick at him again, instead of dodging, he grabbed the stick with one hand, holding it still.

 

 "ALRIGHT, I'M GETTING BORED WITH YOU!" He said as he full blown tackled her down, using his bones to pin her body. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO FIGHT BACK?"

 

 Saika struggled under him. "Of course, probably not. I had combat lessons when I was young, but I don't remember anything that they had taught me. So it's not very useful." It was the truth. She did have lessons when she was little, but being older now, she could barely remember anything.

Man, Fell was having the time of his life!

 

 Fell crushed her legs with his own, rubbing his own legs against her. Saika couldn't help but be reminded of an event she'd rather have forgotten by now. She tried to lift the branch, but to no avail she couldn't.

 

 "WOW, IF IT'S THIS EASY TO TAKE YOU DOWN, YOU'RE HOPELESS!"  Fell leaned down, running one of his red bones across her neck. "IF THIS WERE REAL, YOU WOULD'VE BEEN DEAD!"

 

 Saika struggled more to make it more realistic, then tried to look upset, but inside she was smiling. It was time. "Oh Fell," she said seductively, "what are you going to do with me?" Fell raised his eyebrows(bonebrows?) at her, slightly lifting his arm up, giving her enough room to move her arm. 

 

 She stroked his collorbone with her hand, gently moving her fingers up his neck to his cheekbones. His face was growing red as he practically started to melt at her touch, leaning into her hand. She purred at him as she moved her hand along his jawline and tipped his chin, rubbing the end with her finger. He seemed to like this, seeing how much he was wanting more. But this was just enough.

 

 "Fell..." Saika said as she put her arm on his shoulder. With that simple touch, he seemed to be at a lost. She smiled.

 

 Whipping him over and reversing the tables, she had been able to squeeze her legs onto her right side and kicked him over with all her force, pushing his top with her hand. She landed on top of him and pulled the stick to his neck, breathing heavily. Fell had the air knocked out of his lungs(wait, they have lungs?) as Saika smiled. He didn't even see it coming.

 

 " _Don't be sidetracked._ " Saika winked, using his own words against him. She got up from being on top and walked away, not even bothering to help him up. This was enough lessons for today, she was bone tired. She could hear him shuffling to get up as well, probably not even knowing what just happened. Well, _predictability_  happened.

 

 "WOW MISTRESS! YOU SINGLE HANDEDLY BEAT FELL AT HIS OWN GAME!" Papyrus nyehed. Blue nodded, stars in his eyes.

 

 "YOU WERE AMAZING SAIKA!" Blue exclaimed along Papyrus' comment. Saika smiled, knowing that Fell would never forgive himself for losing to her. 

 

 "YOU CHEATED!" Fell shouted after her. Saika turned around to a red faced Fell about to erupt with embarrassment. "YOU SEDUCED ME! THAT WAS OUT OF THE QUESTION AND FIGHT!"

 

 Blue and Papyrus both gave Saika confused looks, but she decided to ignore them.

 

 Saika giggled. "You used magical bones and even unfairly went up against me when you knew I had no status on physical combat. And you never said that it wasn't allowed. It was your fault for falling for such a facade." She winked at him again, just to annoy him.

 

 Fell's face grew even redder. But before he could continue, Blue stepped between them.

 

 "AND YOU ALSO HURT HER! HURTING OR DOING INAPPROPRIATE THINGS TO THE MISTRESS IS ALSO OUT OF THE QUESTION! YOU'RE LUCKY SHE DOESN'T GIVE YOU ANY PUNISHMENTS!" 

 

 Fell laughed. "OH, LIKE I DIDN'T SEE YOU TRYING TO DO INAPPROPRIATE THINGS AS WELL, LIKE TRYING TO KISS-"

 

 But before Saika could hear the rest, Blue immediately covered his face and started shouted out unintelligible words to cover what Fell was saying. Saika tilted her head, but left them to their quarrel. 

 

 Papyrus stood by the big cherry blossom tree, staring at its greatness. Saika stood beside him.

 

 "Thanks for your help today. It really means a lot. Although, I'm not very interested in this "Self Defense" thing anymore."

 

 "NO NEED TO THANK ME M'LADY! I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I WILL HELP YOU NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO! ALSO, ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE OKAY? OUR BROTHERS WILL FREAK OUT IF THEY SEE YOU LIKE THAT!"

 

 "It's nothing, don't worry. I just want to sleep now, that's all. I'm more tired than I've ever been."

 

 "WELL DO YOU NEED ASSISTANCE GOING TO YOUR ROOM?"

 

 "Oh, no. Just, when they finish their quarrel, you can all go back to your duties-" All of a sudden before she could finish her sentence, Papyrus put his arm under her legs and her back and lifted her up in a princess style. He nyehed confidently as he raised her up from the ground.

 

 Saika gasped at the suddeness, tensing up. Papyrus nyehed happily.

 

 "NONSENSE! AFTER THAT AMAZING BATTLE, YOU OBVIOUSLY NEED ASSISTANCE! SO INSTEAD OF WALKING TO YOUR ROOM, I'LL  _CARRY_ YOU TO YOUR ROOM!" Papyrus said as he started walking towards her room. Saika blinked up at Papyrus, seeing him happily smiling to himself. 

 

 She closed her eyes, feeling a warm safe feeling rising from her heart. She rested her head on his chest, smiling herself. They say a smile is contagious, maybe that's theoretically correct.

 

 "Thank you, Papyrus."

 

 Saika fell asleep then and there, not even bothering that it wasn't lady like. She even missed getting a chance to see the orange blush appearing on the skeleton's cheeks...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! Anyone ever seen kamisama hajimemashita? What if there was a scenario like that where the reader is like the main girl and she interacts with the demons, who are kinda like her familiars. And guess who the demons are? The Undertale, Underswap, and Underfell bros! She can control them and summon them whenever or some thing! SOMEONE DO DIS! If someone has, LEAD ME TO THEM! »:D
> 
> Also, tell me any mistakes because I didn't get to re-read over this chapter. I didn't want any of you to wait any longer, so ya!  
> Thank you for being patient!
> 
> (Sleeps for 3 days from staying up till 3:00 everyday to finish writing)


	9. Truth or Dare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Author decided not to put a 'summary' for they will be more focused on the story. Thank you)
> 
>  
> 
> The title says it all anyway ¦`] ...(Well, just some...)  
> P.S., this chapter won't really have much, just some trust issues getting fixed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I really might be so totally unprofessionally sad about this. You see, the only time I'll be able to actually update is on the weekdays and about 30 minutes of my day to the most. I didn't know how much I wouldn't be able to write, and it makes me depressed about it. I WANT TO UPDATE AND CONTINUE BUT, JESUS CHRIST, LIFE DOESN'T WANT ME TO! 
> 
> WAKE ME UP, WAKE ME UP INSIIIDE, CAN'T WAKE UP, WAKE ME UP INSI-  
> SAAAVVVEE MMEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! DX
> 
> Have a good day!
> 
> (If my writing sounds or looks different, it's just that I have to get back into the flow of things again so yeah)  
> Also I have written, deleted entire sections or the while thing, and brainstormed about this chapter so I'm really sorry for the freaking what, 2-3 weeks of no updates? Forgive me plz... TvT (don leave meh...)

 The stress was too much. First of all, she had a project due the next day and papers to fill out before next week. Then she had to prepare for a meeting to attend to about money related things and then she had to completely sign 200 papers with her signature  ** _by hand_**. Which included reading the 10 page reports that also came with each and every one of them with tiny text to fit in every single detail. 

 

 Besides that, she would simply ask the remaining butler, who hadn't done much of today, to help her in this occasion. Who apparently was, in this case, Honey.

 

 Though of course, she would only let him help her with the non-important documents. Saika knew better than to involve her butlers into such conflicts. Not only that, but Honey was among the few in this house who could quickly pick up what the matter was in seconds. So she was careful not to slip any details to him.

 

 It wasn't that she didn't trust him, because she did. Saika only didn't want him to know so that he wouldn't question or be involved in the dumb politics crap that she was trapped in. Her father wouldn't want any of them to be involved as well, for their safety was of the utmost crucial.

 

 So when the evening came, Saika ordered Honey to assist her in signing the papers and reading them, asking her if any of his chosen documents were of those importance that needed her acknowledgement. 

 

 And so we head back into reality...

 

* * *

 

 

 Honey headed into the mistress' office, shoving his hands into his pockets. He had gotten used to not having his hoodie on most of the time. 

 

 ' _Wait, what did she need me for again? Papers or something?'_ Honey thought to himself. It wasn't a surprise that she would need his help doing that stuff she did. He saw the stack of papers and he heard the tiredness in her voice. It wasn't a constant problem, but he was getting worried himself. Even his bro talked to him about it.

 

 Once he arrived to the office he knocked on the door. Instead of hearing Saika's authoritative voice, silence echoed. He raised his eyebrow(or bonebrows?) and knocked again. Still nothing.

 

 He was about to open the door when the voice spoke. 

 

 "Um, who is it?" Saika's muffled voice said behind the door. 

 

 "Hey, you forgot what you asked me for?" Honey chuckled. He could hear the sound of shuffling papers until she spoke again. 

 

 "Come in. Sorry for not answering before, I couldn't really hear you."

 

 Honey opened the door, seeing balled papers scattered on the ground. It must've been a rough day for Saika to not care where the trash went. He kicked some around while walking towards her desk.

 

 "So m'lady, you always say for us to stop sleeping on the job. How come you're extended from it?" Honey joked. 

 

 Saika yawned as she sat more upright. "I wasn't sleeping. I was just... too focused on the words." Saika didn't want him to know she fell asleep. It just felt so good to get some shut eye.

 

 "Oh really, then why is there a puddle of drool under you?" Honey snickered. Saika looked down at her desk to see a small pond of saliva, just as he'd said. Saika tilted her head.

 

 "That's weird, I hardly ever drool in my sleep."

 

 "Heh, maybe you were drooling over  _me_." Honey said, leaning against the desk. Saika rolled her eyes.

 

 "Oh shush, you wish. Here, these are the papers. Just tell me if any of them are important."

 

 "Wait, aren't all of them important?"

 

 "Well yes, but only a few papers are mandatory that I sign them myself."

 

 "So you want me to forge your signature?"

 

 "Yes, under my permission. You have _some_ use in your writing so just sign my name where it says to. If you have questions, then ask. When you finish, you can go. I want to get this over with as soon as possible." Saika continued to write what she had slept over after cleaning up her mess. Yeah, she  _did_ want this to end. And yet she fell asleep, wasting precious time. 

 

 Honey took the papers from her, a stack about 10 inches high and about a third of what she had. Now he could see what she was fretting over. He went over to the coffee table set in the middle of the room and sat down on the leather sofa set beside it. 

 

 Then they both went to work for about ten minutes before Honey started getting bored.

 

 "Hey Saika, let's play a game." Honey said, setting down his papers on the table. 

 

 "Honey, I don't have time for games." Saika was writing profusely on a paper she was working on. She didn't even look up at him when she spoke.

 

 Honey faked a pout. "Oh come on. If I don't do something about this silence I think I'll go insane. Come on, I'll keep working. Pleeease?"

 

 Saika sighed and finally looked at him. "Okay, fine. As long as your game doesn't involve moving around too much." Saika only said this so he'd stop pestering her. Maybe he'd choose a quiet game that didn't have much talking in it?

 

 "Hmm, alright, let's play truth or dare." 

 

 Dang it.

 

 Honey smiled at the mistress' obvious distress. "I'll go first. Truth or dare my lady?"

 

 Saika thought for a moment, stopping her eyes from reading any more. "Truth."

 

 "Is it true that you're on the monster's side?"

 

 Saika nodded at him without hesitation. "Yes. There is no reason for me not to be, correct? Only the fools will be closed minded about that." 

 

 Honey stared at her for a while before shrugging his shoulders. "Ok, your turn." 

 

 Saika stopped reading again and looked up. What was he up to? What was his intentions? She had to say Honey was one of the hardest people to read. 

 

 "Truth or dare?"

 

 "Dare."

 

 "I dare you to continue working."

 

 "... that's not even a dare. That's my job."

 

 "Yeah, so do it."

 

 Honey was having the feeling Saika had never played this game before herself. It was pretty amusing to him. He sighed while a smile lit on his face. Saika looked up and caught it from the corner of her eye.

 

 "What?" Saika asked, lifting her eyebrows in confusion.

 

 "Nothing, nothing. Alright, it's my turn. Truth or dare?" 

 

 "Let's go with dare." Saika didn't seem to be involved with the game much so Honey thought of the greatest thing. He smiled lazily.

 

 "I dare you... to give me a kiss." All actions stopped at those words as they set in. Saika slowly turned to him as her pen dropped on her desk.

 

 "Uh, why?" She tilted her head, obviously stunned by his dare. She knew she shouldn't have picked that option. She already felt her dignity melting down her back. Seeing the lazy smirk on his face made her realize he was messing with her.

 

 "Because it's a dare, and you have to do it whether or not you want to." Honey liked the surprise on her face. So what if she'd never played before? It was about time she learned the rules to the option 'dare'. 

 

 He was ready for her to simply refuse and tell him she'd rather get 100 more papers to sign than do that. He was ready to tell her the punishment for not doing the dare. But he was startled by the sound of her getting up from her desk.

 

 "Um, what are you doing?" Honey asked as she walked closer to him and kneeled down close to his face. Was she actually going to do it? No way, wait, he wasn't mentally prepared for this!

 

 Saika edged closer to his face as he stared widely at her. But instead of moving to his mouth, she went to his forehead and kissed it gently. He could feel himself getting warmer, but was slightly disappointed.

 

 Saika smiled at him knowingly. "What, you expected something else?" She said mockingly. She knew what he meant, but acting like she didn't was too much fun.

 

 Honey laughed nervously. "Heh, maybe."

 

 Saika walked back to her desk, returning to her seat. "Now that we got  _that_ settled, I suggest we go back to work." Honey was glad that Saika didn't look up from where she was, or else she'd see his oranged face.

* * *

 

 About an hour passed, both of them exchanging words here and there until Honey gathered his papers and set them on her desk.

 

 "There, done." Honey yawned while stretching his hands. Saika marveled at the work. Is he joking? Had he done work like this before? 

 

 "How did you get it done so quickly?"

 

 "Eh, I read everything slowly."

 

 "You really think I'd believe that?"

 

 "Nope, that's why I said it." Honey leaned against her desk again, but worry filled his eyes. "Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

 

 Saika tilted her head. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

 

 "Because you've only completed 6 papers so far." He pointed to the low stack on her left. Her eyes widened with confusion. _What? I remember... wait, what do I remember?_

 

 Before she could think this thoroughly, Honey clasped his hand on her forehead and sighed deeply. 

 

 "Somethings wrong, isn't it?" Wow, who ever thought a skeleton could look so hot?

 

 "I don't know." Saika replied back. No wonder she couldn't get anything done. With her pace, she was practically punching a brick wall with paper fist.

 

 Honey studied her. Yep, this was troubling. Her eyes were red and she looked like she couldn't or hadn't slept. The way she looked at him was sleepy and droopy, not the way it originally was. 

 

 He pulled her in to his chest, hearing a gasp escape from her. He closed his eyes as he rested a hand on her head. Saika struggled to get away from the embrace.

 

 "Honey? What are you-"

 

 "Just shut up for once."

 

 "Don't speak like that-"

 

 "You need rest."

 

 "Hey I'm not done talking-"

 

 To emphasize that he meant it he pulled her deeper into his chest, feeling a slight heat coming off of her face. Or his face whichever it was. Her thrashing stopped as he could hear her breathing slowing.

 

 "I need to complete...-" Honey patted her head, shushing her quietly.

 

 "C'mon. Go to sleep or I'll kiss you for real." That seemed to do it.

 

 Saika's body slumped against his as he picked her up and set her on the couch. She seemed to hold onto his arm though, not letting go. He chuckled.

 

 "Hah, what am I going to do with you?" Honey said as he relaxed himself on the floor next to her. She seemed to fall asleep pretty fast. Must've not had sleep like he thought.

 

 He stared at her face, wishing he could make contact with it, but quickly dismissed the idea. She would  _definitely_ know and he would  _definitely_ have his funeral pasted on the news headlines.

 

 When he was sure she had fallen deeper into the sweet release of sleep, he prided her fingers off of him(he wanted to take a pic and send it to his bro but he didn't have his phone on him. What a shame) and waltzed over to her stack of papers.

 

 Of course she wouldn't give him the real deals. The papers he read over where mostly just non-related things about people or the world in general. Nothing too serious. Plus, she single handedly picked those out herself, otherwise she wouldn't have cared and just taken half of the top for him.

 

 He sat in her chair and glanced at her papers. He was surprised at the title:

 

**HUMAN MONSTER PROTECTION**

**AGENCY (HMPA)**

**We have been notified by others of your partaking of monsters in your home. We would like to ask of you if you need our services for protection when things go for the unknown. We protect both monsters and humans if things get too challenging. We will be awaiting your answer.**

 

 And that was just the first paragraph, but he skimmed through the passage and headed to his mistress' answer:

 

_To the HMPA,_

_I would like to thank you for the notification, but I simply must refuse. Although my butlers seem to have magic as well as different physical abilities, I trust in their words and respect for me. I will try my best by myself with my own burdens to acknowledge your worry for my sake, but I see it as no issue. They have been nothing but kind and helpful to me these past few months, and I would like to keep their trust by having myself trust in them as well. I am thankful for your services, but I must decline. Please do not ask this of me again, as I will always give the same answers._

 

 Honey chuckled. How typical, she really did care. For her to reject their proposals more than once simply meant she didn't fear monsters. He smiled as he looked up at the ceiling.

 

 "You better give me an award for completing all of these..." 

 

 And so forth, he continued to read the documents...

 

 Hopefully not seeing the pair of papers stuffed inside Saika's secret drawer...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST THOUGHT OF AN IDEA!
> 
> I remember a movie where this guy wore a collar and every time he took it off, he'd go all berserk and kill everybody! I don't remember the movie name but I suddenly thought, "Can I make a self insert based around that or has somebody already made one?" You know, like the reader is all good but once the collars off BAM! Freakin Dragon ball Z up in here! I'll include Undertale, Underfell, and Underswap! Probably throw in the Fellswap bros just for some fluff and giggles! (and BLOOD!)  
> (Who do you think has a problem with collars? D-Definitely not me of course...)  
> And yes, there will be a story behind it I guess? If it's not a one shot that is...
> 
> Wow, I have so many ideas that I literally might make a small series with just those one shot ideas and if people want me to continue the story, then I would happily do so! Because seriously, these ideas are KILIING ME if I don't get it down on something! (Give me your ideas or not, I feed on them(well more like absorb, since being a ditto and all...)
> 
> Also, this chapter has so many hints that you could practically eat cereal with it! (I like cereal so ye '-' )
> 
> Tell me mistakes too!


	10. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Butler Bros were supposed to pick Saika up from a meeting, but somehow, regrettably forget. 
> 
> And now, Red is pressured to go and face her wrath by himself...
> 
> Let's see how this goes every one... »¦]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting bruhs! 
> 
> Now that I think of it, updates will probably come every month, so check in on updates! I'm trying to update faster, but as always, life is a bed full of raccoons eating my trash (I SEE YOU OVER THERE RACCOONSINQUEEN!)!
> 
> Alright, my sweet diabolical Red...  
> It's your turn now!
> 
> (Lack of Red is hurting my soul!)

 They had to be kidding. Oh, they _so_ better be kidding. 

 

 Saika looked up at the sky, seeing dark, grey clouds swirling around. She sighed, tapping her foot and looking at her pocket watch. Already 25 minutes late. 

 

 She could go back inside, but then she'd have to talk to people. The people she had conferenced with were pretty rude, interrupting each other at every word or so. She hardly had any chance to speak, the meeting only containing gibberish to her.

 

 Staring at the hands on her watch, she slowly became more irritated. Thunder clapped above her as the clouds thickened in color and mass.

 

 No benches or anything to hide under, Saika sat down on her knees where she was previously standing, closing her eyes. They really needed to add some things to the place. Maybe a few tables and chairs here and there. And a place with a roof.

 

 Welp, she couldn't do anything about it. So mind as well wait for the people she specifically told _not_ to forget.

 

 Suddenly, a series of steps echoed behind her, making her swiftly turn her head up at a sharp angle. Surprise filled Saika's face as she recognized the figure. Tall, pretty handsome, straight, a turtle neck shirt under a (also)pretty cool black lab-ish coat floating around him, glasses, and...

 

 A skeleton.

 

 "Oh," Saika relaxed herself, nodding in his direction. "It's you, Mr. Gaster..."

 

 

* * *

  "Crap, are you kidding me?" Red asked as he went over to get his jacket hanging on the hat stand. Sans nodded in his direction.

 

 "Yeah, I uh, kinda forgot to tell you guys about that after she left. I was going to but, you know, nothing ever sticks to my _skull_." 

 

 Indeed, Sans had forgotten about picking her up. Looking at the time now, he knew she wouldn't be happy. So why not send Red out to face her wrath?

 

 He wasn't really doing anything anyway, so it worked out. Not that Sans was too lazy to pick her up himself, he just had to... finish a few things.

 

 "Ugh, she's gonna be mad." Red scowled as he finished putting on his jacket. "Anyway, I'm heading out. Where are the car keys?"

 

 "Oh, about that..." Sans responded. "Honey took the car to get it fixed. And the other car is getting renovations. Heh, looks like you'll have to think of something else then." 

 

 Red glared at him, his face mentally saying 'really?'. Red sighed as he opened the door. "Fine. I'm going."

 

 "Red?"

 

 "Yeah?"

 

 "Bring her back when she's lost some heat, okay?"

 

 "Oh yeah..." 

 

 Red closed the door behind him, looking up at the sky. Shoot, looked like it was going to rain. He should've brought an umbrella, but quickly dismissed the idea thinking about how much time he was losing. 

 

 At times like these, he was faithful for teleporting. Not wasting any more time, he concentrated and focused on the location, finding a shortcut. Yeah, Saika didn't want them using their powers to do everything for them, but right now was an exception.

 

 And he'd rather not have to wash a mountain of, approximately, 100 dishes, 3 times every day for a week.

 

* * *

 

  "Oh," Saika relaxed herself, nodding in his direction. "It's you, Mr. Gaster."

 

 "Ah, it is." His voice was calming and a bit sweet. "I thought you wouldn't remember me."

 

 "Please, who  _can't_? Since you practically work alongside my father, you're always mentioned on his list of co-workers." Saika looked away, staring at the sky. "I'm not even surprised to see you here as well."

 

 "And the same to you too. Though tell me, was the meeting _fascinating_?" Gaster snickered to himself as Saika glared at him.

 

 "Don't even get me started. It was pretty much chaos."

 

 "Trust me, I've been here far longer than you. I have seen everything and um...  _heard_ everything. Which is probably something you wouldn't want to know."

 

 Saika blinked, turning her head once again to look at the skeleton. Not only did he remind her of the others but he was also a great gentleman. Well, a shy one at first anyway. Wait hold on... since he was a skeleton... did that mean...

 

 An idea popped in her mind.

 

 "Hey Gast?"

 

 "Hmm?" He waltzed over and sat beside her, dwindling his fingers together.

 

 "You know... you look pretty  _hot_ with that getup of yours!" Saika smiled, making him startled.

 

 Gaster stared at her with surprised eyes. "You think I'm hot? How curious..." He put a hand to his chin as he thought deeply about it. 

 

 Saika sighed to herself. Maybe nice compliments didn't affect him like the others. Or he just didn't have the ability of the so called "Lamp Power".

 

 "Hah, guess you don't get compliments often." Saika said.

 

 "Be quiet you." Gaster sighed as he rested his hands beside him, leaning back. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Do you not wish to return home?"

 

 "Well yeah, it's just my butlers who're taking their time. Plus, it looks like it's about to rain." Saika stated, raising a hand to the sky. A small breeze blew between them.

 

 ...

 

 Saika caught him staring. "What?"

 

 Gaster blinked, looking away with a smile. "Nothing."

 

 They sat there in silence as a small sprinkle of rain fell upon them. 

 

 "My ride is over there." Gaster said, pointing in a direction. "Do you want me to drop you off?"

 

 "And yet you didn't offer this _before_ you were waiting, for no reason?"

 

 "Of course. The element of uncertainty always gets you." Gaster winked. 

 

 Saika thought about it before shaking her head. "Hmm, I think I'll pass. It's not that I'm not thankful for your offer, because I am, but I don't want to go without letting my butlers know. They might come and wait for me, thinking I'm still here."

 

 He nodded his head slowly. "I see." Gaster spoke. "Well, what if they don't come?"

 

 "Then I'll walk home."

 

 "But don't you live a far bit away from here?"

 

 "That's alright. I can take a few hours."

 

 "Are you sure?"

 

 "Yeah, I think I'm pretty good."

 

 "Might I quote on  _'think'_?"

 

 "Gast, you know what I mean." 

 

 Gaster chuckled to himself as he stood up. "Alright, you win. But don't you come whining back for a ride." 

 

 Saika showed a small smile. "Like that'll happen."

 

 Saika watched as Gaster trailed back to his car, his epic coat floating around him. Wow, she would have to ask where he got _his_ made cause, dang, it looked cool.

 

 Gaster made a side glance at her, sighing under his breath.

 

 He arrived at his car and opened the door, stepping inside and closing it after him. Sitting down, the driver turned around from the driver's seat and faced him, flames dancing around his face.

 

 " _Was that her?"_  The driver asked. 

 

 Gaster covered his face with one of his hands, looking away as a small blush of purple started painting his face.

 

 "I guess you can say that." Gaster said quietly. The driver chuckled at his embarrassment.

 

 " _Don't worry. I won't tell anybody. Just... don't always make it seem so obvious._ " The driver laughed deeply.

 

 "Oh dear, was I too conspicuous? I don't think I was, well, at least not at first..."

 

 " _Stop beating down on yourself, Gaster. It's already been 5 months since you've last seen her. I don't think she suspects anything._ "

 

 "How do _you_ know that?"

 

 " _... Instinct._ "

 

 "Grillby, be logical."

 

 " _Well, saying that you asked her if she needed a ride and even stayed with her until now, is saying that you are nothing but a good friend. I believe those kind of actions are considered considerate._ "

 

 "I guess you're right. I do seem to be fretting over such a simple conversation."

 

 " _You mean 'flustered'?_ " Grillby started the engine, seeing his friend light up with more purple.

 

 "J-Just go. Miss Saika's very persistent. There's no convincing her when it comes to others." Gaster looked out the window as they passed her, hearing soft patters of rain drops. He felt bad, leaving her when he knew it would start raining even harder as the time progressed.

 

 "Wait, stop for a moment." Gaster ordered, causing Grillby to slowly pull to a stop. Gaster grabbed an object from under his chair and opened his door, stepping out. He ran over, catching Saika's attention from the corner of her eye.

 

 Saika saw him running towards her, along with a long, red object in his hand. He finally reached her, stopping for a moment to catch his breath before shoving the red object into her hands, a purple shade on his face.

 

 "You can give it back to me when we meet again." Gaster said quickly as he backed away and ran back to his car. 

 

 Saika stared at him until he went inside his vehicle and drove away, leaving her with the red object.

 

 An umbrella.

 

 Grillby looked at the rear mirror, seeing Gaster with a small smile on his face and looking out the window with a dazed look. He chuckled, shaking his head.

 

 " _Too obvious..._ " 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Red finally appeared, after numerous attempts, in the parking lot, the rain getting heavier and heavier. He looked around, quickly seeing the mistress-

 

 With a red umbrella? It didn't look exactly small, so there was no way she could have stuffed it in her bag. Nor did he ever recall seeing it before. But Red had other problems to deal with.

 

 Red ran over to her, feeling his clothes stick to his bones.

 

 "M-Mistress Saika! Oh, good, you're still here." Red huffed, bending over. Saika stood up, holding the umbrella over him.

 

 "Jeez, Red, you're all wet! Why didn't you take the car?" Saika said, feeling the water droplets falling on her. 

 

 Red told her what Sans had told him, making her sigh.

 

 "Oh right, I forgot about that. I'm sorry, I should have known." Saika looked at her shoes. Yet another mistake has taken place today.

 

 "Well, it's actually Sans' fault for not saying something sooner about this." Red scowled, leaning forward to move the umbrella under both of them.

 

 "I figured." Saika started walking, having Red walk alongside her. He stopped in front of her though, raising his hand out.

 

 "Wait, you're not mad?"

 

 "No."

 

 "Well, if you're not, then why don't I just teleport us back to the house?"

 

 "No."

 

 "Why not?!"

 

 "Cause I said so. And teleporting is trippy."

 

 "But we'll waste more time in the rain!"

 

 "What if I like the rain? Plus, we're not really wasting our time. It's important to understand that you need interactions with mother nature."

 

 Red stopped and stared at her as she passed him, his eye sockets wide. She turned around when he didn't move, the rain deepening. "Come on, or else I'll start calling you cherry." Red's face had slightly grew red along his way, representing cherries.

 

 Red hesitated, but ran up and continued beside her, hearing the quiet puttering of droplets on top of him.

 

 Saika could feel herself getting sleepy as yawns pounded against her mouth. The umbrella was starting to get heavy as well. She never thought about how calming the rain sounded like. However, Red seemed unaffected by the rain's rhythm. 

 

 "Can we sit down for a moment?" Saika asked as they approached a wooden bench inside a dry house with a covering. "I'm getting tired and I don't want to trip into a puddle. For now, we'll have to wait until the rain dies down a bit."

 

 Red looked around their area first before sighing and saying, "Okay. But only for a few minutes."

 

 "A few minutes is all I need."

 

 "A few minutes is all _we_ need for both of us to get colds."

 

 Saika laughed at that. "Can skeletons even get colds?"

 

 Red raised his eyebrow(bonebrow?). "Why can't we? Just because our bodies look different doesn't mean their functions are."

 

 They both walked towards the bench, the bench creaking as they both sat on it. Saika closed the umbrella and set it beside her, making Red lean over to give it a closer look.

 

 "Where'd you get that from?" Red asked.

 

 "A friend of mine gave it to me." Saika said. 

 

 "What's their name?"

 

 "Gaster."

 

 Red flinched slightly, memories flooding into him. But he shook his head, clearing his thoughts. It had to be a different Gaster.

 

 "Are you okay?" Saika asked, tilting her head at him. Red looked away, looking at anything else.

 

 "M'fine."

 

 Saika stared back at the loud rain pelting the ground in front of her. Maybe he knew someone with the same name. She wouldn't be surprised, knowing that everyone in her house had the same name as someone else. Pretty confusing.

 

 There was mist forming on the ground as the rain grew louder. She could feel her eyes dropping. These past few days, she had been sleeping more often now that she noticed.

 

 Maybe it was because of her energy or something. But no way was she going to admit that she was lazy, or even have the idea that she was. 

 

 Red chanced a glance at Saika, seeing her eyes slowly close with tiredness and boredom. He waited for a few seconds until he could hear slow, soft breathing from beside him. 

 

 "Now you're falling asleep? Thought you were mightier than that..." Red said as he closed his eyes and sighed again.

 

 He could feel himself getting tired. Might as well get some sleep himself right? Well, until Saika's head slumped onto his shoulder, weighing him down.

 

 "W-What?" Red said as his face grew crimson. Really? This was so cliche! _Embarrassingly_ cliche!

 

 He tried to push her upright again, but then stopped, smelling her scent.

 

 He always liked it. The sweet smell that was her own. How sometimes it filled her bedroom when it was his turn for his assistance. That butterscotch smell.

 

 He wanted it. He  _wanted_ it _so_ bad.

 

 Red stared at her sleeping face before covering his own with his hands, red light glowing from him. Ugh, she made his mind jello.

 

 He tried to convince himself that everything was fine, as long as nobody walked by them.

 

 He didn't want to move either, because he knew for a fact that this was never going to happen to him again. So he relished in the moment.

 

 He could feel Saika leaning into him more as time passed, the weather turning cold as the rain poured down from the heavens.

 

 And the gods that were watching him.

 

 Red was shaking from an uncontrollable desire. He tried so hard to push it down, but she was making it worse. He cupped his hands together, trying to sleep. But knowing that her presence was there kept him awake.

 

 Not only that, but also the fact that she wouldn't know a thing. At this point, nothing seemed to be able to awaken her. Red turned away, thinking. His face grew redder at his conclusion.

 

 "My omens better not change." Red said as he leaned into Saika himself.

 

 The pouring rain drowned everything else...

 

* * *

 

 

 Saika awoke to a soft thumping outside. She rubbed her eyes, seeing Red leaning against her was well as herself. Confused, she looked around, seeing the place they were still in. The rain was still falling, but not as harsh as before. 

 

 She positioned herself up as she stretched. She looked at Red, who was snoring loudly. Saika patted his head, but he didn't budge. 

 

 Man, she was growing hungry and thirsty, despite the water around her. How long had it been anyway?

 

 She took out her pocket watch, looking at the time. Only 20 minutes had gone by. Red must've fell asleep as well when she did.

 

 He didn't seem too keen on waking up now, but because of that, she allowed him time.

 

 The rain kept going too, making it impossible to go home without getting drenched, even with the help of Gaster's umbrella.

 

 Saika licked her lips, tasting dryness. But yet surprisingly, something else was poking at her...

 

 What was it? It was a bit sweet, yet a bit spicy as well. Tangy and bitter you could say. 

 

 Saika licked her lips again, tasting it once more, though the taste was less pungent.

 

 She put her finger to her lips, thinking about the many things she had tasted in her life.

 

 Hold up... was that... no...

 

...

 

...

 

 Was that mustard?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ku ku ku! Whoever thought of Gaster being a love interest? ¦D
> 
> And oohhh, wander if someone in this world is willing to make mustard flavored(or scent flavored? Is that a thing?) lipstick, that way Red can-
> 
> Um.. do whatever he wants hahaha.... right? ;|
> 
> Oh, I want to say that I am making a series for short stories(or long stories, depending on people)! So be sure to be on the lookout for that!
> 
> Well, be seeing you!


	11. Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict rises...
> 
> Welp, that's it!
> 
> Oh! And also, Honey and Saika kinda deepen their relationship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the wait! 
> 
> I hope people aren't mad... ;-;
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this attempted angst-y~sweet chapter! (yeah, we haven't seen one of THESE in a while)
> 
> And HOLY MACKEREL! 101 kudos?! And we're almost hitting the 2000 hits mark! WOWZERS! Thank you so much! I appreciate the people who appreciate this! Thank you for sticking with me!

 "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. It wasn't like you even tried." Saika said in a disdained voice as Sans opened the front door for them.

 

 "Oh, so it really _is_  my fault isn't it?" Honey said in an annoyed voice, similar to Saika's. The two of them seemed to have been fighting ever since they left the cooperation meeting with a company.

 

 They also seemed to have forgot that Sans was there, and watching as well.

 

 "Maybe it is, I don't know." Saika irritatingly threw her jacket onto the single person couch. "You did ' _accidentally_ ' throw a bone at him."

 

 "What else would you have wanted me to say then?!" Honey grumbled loudly as Saika turned around to face him.

 

 "You could have told him the truth instead of a lie! Did you really think he'd fall for that? Now he has his suspicions!"

 

 "Oh, so you just wanted to look like a good person and have a _great_ reputation from them, is that it? Well, sorry mistress Saika, I couldn't contain myself and negatively embarrassed you in front of informatives!"

 

 "So that's how you see this?! Good to know what you think of it. Though telling me your opinions is pretty much useless to me!"

 

 Sans could see Fell and Red poking their skulls out from the kitchen. They must've heard the loud yelling that he was in the middle of.

 

 "You know, hearing your voice is kinda tiring me out. It's getting annoying." Honey was now leering over her.

 

 "I have to say the same thing myself. You and your independent foolishness has been nothing but the least of acceptable!"

 

 "And you and your super authoritative self has been nothing but intolerable and ignorant!"

 

 Honey and Saika were nose to nose, glaring at each other. There was a great amount of tension in the room, making the unnoticed Sans sweat heavily. Honey sighed and stepped back.

 

 "Tsk, fine. I'm going to my room." He scoffed, heaving his jacket over his shoulder and heading towards the hallway. 

 

 Saika stood there, irritated and angry. She clenched her hands into fists, but slowly released them when she finally realized that Sans was standing there. She took deep breaths before speaking, calming herself down.

 

 "I... I'm sorry you had to see that." Saika said quietly, turning her head away.

 

 "S'nothing you need to worry 'bout. Just, uh, got a little hot headed there." Sans replied, half laughing and stepping forward. "It's just, y'know... a little surprising."

 

 "I showed such irresponsible actions. I'm not surprised myself." Saika glared towards the direction Honey disappeared through and sighed, walking away to her own room.  

 

 Sans decided not to press for answers, as her mood would probably only get worse. 

 

 Sans watched her disappear into her own hallway, waiting for the soft click of her door closing and locking.  

 

 He was about to walk away until he heard a deep chuckle from behind him. He turned around to see Fell and Red approach him, Fell having a hand over his mouth.

 

 "OH HO HO?! LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE GOT INTO SOME SERIOUS  _TROUBLE_! NYEH HE HE!!" Fell laughed aloud as Red gave Sans a lazy but worried look.

 

 "Hey, what happened? They looked pretty pissed off."

 

 "Dunno, I just happened to be here." Sans looked into their hallways, seeing nothing but darkness. Today was his and Honey's turn to clean that night, but since this whole thing had happened, he changed his mind about reminding Honey.

 

 "Welp, looks like you and me have cleaning duty tonight, Red." Sans said as he passed by and patted him lightly on the shoulder.

 

 "What?! Hell no, I did that yesterday! It's Honey's turn!" Red groaned. It was Fell and Red's turn yesterday, but Fell took a break for the last few hours and left Red to do all the cleaning.

 

 "Heh, and I'm betting _you_ want to be the one to knock on his door and tell him that?" Sans saw the lights go out of Red's eyes. Everyone knew not to mess around with the 'pissed' people, especially if you told them to do something they didn't feel like doing. To prove the statement, even Fell looked nervous. And so, he grumbled a grumpy 'okay' and went off to get the supplies.

 

 "HAH, GOOD TO SEE THAT MY BROTHER IS BEING PUT TO  _SOME_ GOOD USE!" Sans ignored Fell's comment as he followed Red. 

 

 Good thing they already ate dinner as well, or else at the dinner table, there would've been  _waaay_ more tension than before.

 

* * *

 

 The next morning, everything seemed the same as always. Everyone seemed to be in a fine and dandy mood. Papyrus got up and made breakfast, Honey seemed to have loosened up since the night before, Saika had regained her original posture, Blue was energetic as usual, Fell was whining about the way his coffee was made, and Red as always pretty much past out on the table with his head down from last night.

 

 Well, until Saika and Honey came into eye's view.

 

 They basically ignored each other the whole day. Once they saw each other, they'd turn the other way and find a different route to their location. They didn't speak to one another nor did they get any closer than five feet apart. If they had business that included them having to cooperate, they shared few words.

 

 It made everyone uneasy, like a bomb was going to detonate from a steaming match.

 

 Sans had noticed more about how well they were able to avoid each other. It made sense, but they shouldn't be doing this to  _that_ extreme. They were like enemy along enemy over who had the last call.

 

 Another day passed, and they still hadn't talked about their problem with each other. Sans, no,  _everyone_ knew that if this kept going, no one would apologize in time. 

 

 Blue had urged Honey to speak with the mistress, but he simply refused. Papyrus tried to convince Saika, but to no avail, she dismissed him sadly.

 

 It was that evening when Papyrus heard a loud pop inside the mistress' room...

 

**Papyrus' POV**

 "MISTRESS SAIKA WHAT HAPPENED!" I knocked on the mistress' door loudly, worry in my skull. 

 

 I didn't want my friends to ignore each other any longer than they had already. It was starting to get to the point of no return, as my brother says! It hurt to see some of my best friends fighting quietly with themselves! Hopefully Saika wasn't thinking about firing Honey!

 

 But that loud pop disrupted my thoughts entirely! I waited a few seconds for the mistress' voice to tell me everything was fine.

 

 I tried again. "M-MISTRESS SAIKA?" 

 

 Her door opened quickly, Saika's head poking out. Surprisingly, the top of her hair was covered in colorful confetti! 

 

 "Good evening Papyrus. Do you need something?" Saika asked casually, as if the colorful sparkles and paper littering her head was an every day thing.

 

 "OH! I JUST CAME TO CHECK UP ON YOU! I HEARD A RATHER LOUD POP IN YOUR ROOM, SO I WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE ALRIGHT!"

 

 Saika smiled, which made my soul dance! Like a friendly dance!

 

 "Yeah, I'm okay." She opened the door wider for me to see that her whole bedroom was covered in the colorful sparkles. It was very pretty! "Though, my room isn't."

 

 I marveled at the flakes of rainbow spread around the room like spaghetti sauce. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

 

 Saika sighed. "Just one of Mr. Sonarmark's invitations. One of his _many_ dumb party explosion mails."

 

 "MR... SONARMARK?"

 

 "Yeah, he's one of the few people who works with monsters, a supporter. He also works alongside my father as well, so I usually get dragged into these kinds of things."

 

 Wow! I never knew that the mistress would be this popular among humans! It must be a fancy party if she had an envelope with a rainbow bomb in it!

 

 "THAT'S AMAZING! WILL YOU BE GOING THEN!?" I was happy for the mistress! For her to receive such authority, it must be a very fitting position! And if he worked among her father, then that would mean he had a whole deals worth of money! Maybe going would also help ease her mind as well!

 

 "Well I can't really refuse. And it'd be unprofessional to  _not_ go." Saika crossed her arms and closed her eyes, thinking.

 

 "Papyrus?"

 

 "AH! YES MISTRESS?" 

 

 "Would you be so kind as to drive me to Alphys and Undyne's house?"

 

 "... IS THERE A REASON?" There must've been a reason for a sudden topic change too! How odd!

 

 "I got a call from Undyne earlier. She told me to check my mail to see if I got an invitation from Sonarmark, and if I did, I needed to head over to her house right away."

 

 "OH, SO UNDYNE GOT ONE AS WELL?!"

 

 "She  _is_ part of the royal guard and also part of his high security. It's not surprising that she'd get one."

 

 I tried to drown down these weird, envious feelings I was getting. "WILL YOU BE GOING BY YOURSELF THEN?"

 

 The mistress shook her head. "I think I can manage to take you all with me."

 

 WOWIE! That means we can all spend some quality time together! It would help us get to know each other better than we do now! I wonder if the party will be the biggest the world has ever seen!

 

 "The party's next week, so be prepared, alright?" Saika said with a sigh. "I'll clean myself up before we go to Alphys'."

 

 "AFTER I COME BACK, DO YOU WANT ME TO CLEAN YOUR ROOM?" I remember when Blueberry got to clean the mistress' room before! Maybe I could ask him for some help on navigating the spacious room! Then we could talk about puzzles together!

 

 "Yes, and also," Saika had a rather grim look as she shook some of the sparkles off her head. "Don't tell the others where I am until it's time to pick me up, which is around 10 o'clock p.m. I'll be seeing you then."

 

 And with that, she closed the door, leaving me to question why she would request such a thing. Maybe she wanted it to be a surprise? Or maybe she was coming up with ways to apologize to Honey! With the help of Alphys and Undyne?!

 

 But didn't Sans say that females liked to converse with each other about certain "girl" topics?! Maybe she wanted to do the "hanging out" thing friends did! If so, did that mean the mistress was going to talk about girl things with her besties!? 

 

 Wowie! Thinking like this was just like solving a puzzle! A mistress Saika puzzle! Hard and continuous while with deep thinking, you could easily find your answers!!!

 

 No doubt one of my favorite puzzles to think about!

 

* * *

 ~

 

  **3rd POV**  

 

 

 "..." Honey laid on his bed with his necktie loosely around his neck, staring at the ceiling. He had drank more honey bottles than he would ever in a day, about twice as much. 

 

 It was strange. He hadn't talked to her for a whole day, and she did the same. Keeping this space was hard, no matter how big the house was, he'd always see her.

 

 He wasn't too mad either. Just annoyed that she hadn't apologized yet for her adjudged behavior. She didn't know why he did it. She didn't  _hear_ what he heard.

 

 It wasn't like him to fight with her or for the mistress to fight with any of the skeletons. The situation was just... tense at the moment.

 

 He wanted to apologize, to feel close again, to have little chats here and there when their eyes met. And for her to... smile at him again. One day without attention was too long for him.

 

 He sighed and set his arm on his head, feeling stupid. He wanted to apologize, yet he felt like that would be the pansy way to go? Really, Honey, make up your dang mind! Apologize or risk Saika firing you from your job because of your disrespect!

 

 Or... was it more than that?

 

 He rolled over and stuffed his face in his pillow, a small orange glow emitting from his face.

 

 "Damn it..."

 

 ~

 

 "Bro?" Sans slightly opened the mistress' door as he heard his brother's humming(bonetrousle) get louder as he neared. He heard another voice join him with the song, Blueberry.

 

 Sans peered through the cracked door, seeing his brother and Blue both cleaning confetti from the walls. Wait, confetti?

 

 He knocked on the door, catching their attention as their cheerful humming stopped. Sans lazily smiled.

 

 "Hey Papyrus, hey Blue. What are you guys doing?"

 

 Papyrus gave Sans a warm smile. "WE'RE CLEANING THE MISTRESS' ROOM OF CONFETTI SPRINKLES!"

 

 "Yeah, I see that. But what happened?"

 

 "WELL, THE MISTRESS OPENED A LETTER THAT CONTAINED A BOMB-"

 

 "Wait, a  **bomb**?!" Sans' left eye started to glow with a harsh blue and yellow color as he stepped forward with worry. "What- when did that  _happen_? Where is she?"

 

 Papyrus kept his smile, not noticing the change in his brother's tone. "NOT A BOMB, SILLY! A  _RAINBOW_ BOMB! LIKE A LITTLE PARTY IN A SMALL ENVELOPE! AND SHE'S FINE!"

 

 Sans' eye went back to normal and he sighed with relief, putting his gloved hands in his pockets. "O-Oh. Sorry Papyrus. I thought you were talking about something else."

 

 "LIKE WHAT?!" Blue chipped in with an excited secret-sy voice.

 

 "An actual bomb."

 

 "WHY WOULD SOMEBODY SEND A BOMB?!"

 

 "I dunno, reasons probably."

 

 "SANS, THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE."

 

 "Then are you feeling in- _sense_ ational?"

 

 "..."

 

 "..."

 

 "OH MY GOD SANS NO JUST LEAVE NOW!!!" Papyrus and Blue both shouted as they kicked Sans out of the room. They shut the door behind him angrily as he shrugged his shoulders. 

 

 "Come on, you knew I had to take that opportunity." Sans chuckled to himself as he walked away from the room. He passed the kitchen where Fell was surprisingly cleaning today's mess and teleported to his room. 

 

 He sat at his desk, sighing to himself. Weeks had passed since the first letter he had read. He shared it with only Red and Honey though, since they had also accidentally read some too in Saika's unread mails. The three knew about it while the others... not so much of a detail. He opened his drawer to reveal the hidden and crumbled up letter he had 'pretended' to discard. 

 

 Papyrus' words really gave him a scare there, he would admit. For there to possibly be a bomb in Saika's mail... was not far from _impossible_. It was actually a lot more 'possible' now that he thought about it.

 

 Sans laid his head on his desk, groaning in annoyance. He'll think of something, he knew that. But he was afraid not soon enough...

 

* * *

 

~

 

 "Are you serious?"

 

 "As serious as a monster can be." Undyne replied. 

 

 Saika had been dropped off at Alphys house for Undyne's meeting, in which Saika hadn't known, Undyne also lived. Well, it wasn't surprising, saying that Undyne and Alphys are dating. Saika thought that they would have the conversation and meeting at Alphys' house, but since they're living under the same roof, she guessed it was more accessible.

 

 "But there's no way either of them would commit such crimes!" Saika said as she glanced at the paper.

 

 "Th-That's what w-we're saying. W-We don't u-understand as well." Alphys said as she adjusted her glasses nervously. 

 

 Saika rubbed her cheek. Oh god, this was gonna be hard now that she knew  _this_. It did look real, but she knew no one who had these traits and would do such terrible actions. Well, there was Fell and Red at times... but these were beyond their league.

 

 There was a bit of tension until Alphys rose up, patting her night gown with her hands. "I-I'm going to go make some green tea f-for us!" She said quickly.

 

 Undyne leaned back on her elbows. They were sitting in what they called their (unusual but comfy) kotatsu, a Japanese table, Saika guessed. She had come over before, before Undyne had moved in with Alphys, and you could practically fall asleep under one. Saika really needed one for everyone at home.

 

 "Thanks babe." Undyne called after her. A red blush lit on Alphys cheeks as she left, a little dazed from the nickname.

 

 Saika and Undyne sat quietly, feeling the warmth of the kotatsu table.

 

 "So, how's the skeletons?" Undyne said in a sing-song voice. Saika looked up from the paper.

 

 "They're good."

 

 "Is that it?"

 

 "Apparently."

 

 Undyne gave Saika a look that told her everything she needed. "And no, I am not anything more than a friend to them."

 

 Undyne snickered. "Are you sure about that? Cause to me, I think they're _all_ crushing on you!" 

 

 Saika tilted her head in question. "How can you possibly know or tell that without any evidence?" Saika didn't  _think_ they saw her like that. They were great friends, really, but for them to go to that extreme... would that be okay? And how come Undyne knows?

 

 "NGAH! I'm an expert at EVERYTHING! And I have Alphys to back me up too! I don't NEED evidence! I just have a feeling! AND FEELINGS ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN ANYTHING!!" Undyne said confidently, putting her hand up in a fist. Saika gave a small laugh. Well, the fish woman  _did_ know her stuff.

 

 Undyne settled back down after she cooled off. "So Saika, anything going on at the moment?

 

 "Well, there's this one monster who got on my nerves yesterday." Saika said slowly. This perked Undyne's interest. "Can you guess who?"

 

 Undyne put a finger to her chin, thinking deeply. "Is it... that one edgy punk?"

 

 Saika giggled. "No."

 

 "Sans?"

 

 "Nope."

 

 "...Honey?"

 

 "...Yep."

 

 Undyne leaped across the table. "NO WAY! What did he do? What happened?!"

 

 Saika sighed. "Well, I'm thinking it was by a personal reason, but he threw a bone at one of the councilors, Mr. Tafnick. Of course, Mr. Tafnick obviously took notice and held him accounted for assaulting him. I didn't see anything happen, as I was previously in another room. But I could tell Honey did it out of frustration. He has a reason, but he won't tell me anything. He later told them that he did it on accident because he was trying to hit  _a mouse_. I argued with Mr. Tafnick as well about it, and they let us leave after. I don't understand why he would do or say that. And of course, I got mad. Then he got mad. I just wanted him to understand that it was okay to tell me what was wrong. It was okay to tell me the truth. But he didn't say anything about it. It made me feel... insecure." She looked down at her fumbling hands.

 

 There was a moment of silence. "PSHT, that guy had it coming!"

 

 Saika lifted her head. "Who?"

 

 "That guy Tafnick! Man is he annoying! He's always ordering people around like he owns them, like he's all that! I would like to throw my spear at him if I could!! No wonder Honey was agitated!" Undyne gave Saika a warm, toothy smile. "Listen kid, Honey has his reasons, and you have yours. I'm betting you didn't tell him anything like he didn't. You guys don't see it, but you're both stubborn people. You want the other to apologize first, so that it makes you look like you've won the argument. But ya gotta see that it's not always like that."

 

 Saika nodded, soaking in her words. "I see." Wow, Undyne really is cool. And informational.

 

 A moment later, Undyne crossed her arms on the table and leaned in. "Okay, so since you've said that those skeleton dudes don't have a crush on you before and you've already talked about Honey, what about YOU?"

 

 "What do you mean?" Saika asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

 "Well, do you _like_ any of them?"

 

 But before Saika could answer, Alphys came in holding a trembling plate with three cups. She looked like she was having trouble with the heavy objects altogether. Undyne got up from the table, walking over to the stumbling monster and taking the plate from her with one hand. Undyne passed Saika a cup, who in return, exchanged a 'Thank you' to both of them.

 

 Once everybody was settled in, Undyne sat up, all serious again. Alphys adjusted her glasses one more time before clearing her throat and taking out a folder from under her arm, something Saika hadn't noticed she had before.

 

 "S-So these are the r-recent incidents that's happened so far since their first s-sightings..."

 

* * *

 

 

 "Wow, to think you'd do somethin' like that surprises me." Sans said as he leaned back in Honey's chair. 

 

 Sans and Honey had been talking for the past hour or so about this. About what had happened when Saika wasn't present at the time Honey attacked the councillor. 

 

 Sans had walked in on Honey talking to himself on his bed. He decided to check up on him to make sure he wasn't turning insane. And he guessed that's what caused them to just... talk for so long. 

 

 "I told you before already." Honey muttered.

 

 "Yeah yeah, he insulted her choices and wished her existence to go ' _poof_ ', I get it."

 

 "And he ordered me around like some slave or trash. To other humans, he spoke more freely, but with monsters he had an edge to his voice. You can tell he's biased." Honey paused. "I'll only follow the orders of the mistress and who she tells me to follow."

 

 Sans stared at him for a long time. If only he'd said this sooner, then he and the mistress wouldn't have fought for so long. 

 

 "Why didn't you say anything?"

 

 "Cause if I did, then it'd just cause her more problems that she doesn't need to deal with." Honey said as he looked away from Sans' eyes.

 

 Sans smiled, sighing and sinking into the chair a little. "Guess we both think the same huh?"

 

 Honey chuckled. "Heh, I guess so."

 

 They stayed silent in the room, neither talking. They knew that they needed this silence. They knew that their presence was just enough comfort for each other. No more words were needed to be said.

 

 But something made a sound outside, followed by loud footsteps that stopped right at their door as it swung open, scaring Sans and Honey with the noise.

 

 "HONEY!!!!" Papyrus and Blue both barged in as they yelled his name. Honey confusingly looked at them, not knowing how to respond to the sudden invasion. Neither did Sans.

 

 They were slouching over, both huffing and breathing really hard, catching their breath as if they ran all the way from the mistress' room to Honey's. Oh wait, they did.

 

 "What are you guys doing?" Sans asked, raising his eyebrows(bonebrows?) in bewilderment. 

 

 Papyrus raised a finger up, breathless and silencing Sans until Blue spoke for him. 

 

 "WE'VE *huff* FIGURED OUT HOW TO *huff (it's okay Blue take your time ya sweet bun)* GET YOU AND SAIKA TO STOP FIGHTING!"

 

 "BLUE'S RIGHT! WE KNOW WHAT YOU CAN DO TO MAKE YOU GUYS BEST FRIENDS AGAIN!" Papyrus said excitedly, catching his breath already.

 

 Honey and Sans both looked at each other and shrugged.

 

 "Okay, bro, give me the details." Honey said with a small smile.

 

 Blue jumped up and down. "YOU AND SAIKA DEFINITELY NEED SOME ALONE TIME TO STRAIGHTEN THINGS UP WITH EACH OTHER! SO INSTEAD OF PAPYRUS OR THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY TO PICK HER UP, YOU WILL!"

 

 "Wait, pick her up? She went somewhere?"

 

 "YES HONEY! GEEZ YOU'RE SO SLOW!" Blue said, even though he hadn't known either until Papyrus had told him.

 

 "Hold on, back up a minute. Where'd she go? Why didn't she say anything?"

 

 "SHE WENT TO PAPYRUS' ALPHYS' HOUSE AND I DON'T KNOW WHY SHE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING BUT RIGHT NOW IS A GOOD OPPORTUNITY FOR YOU GUYS TO GO BACK TO BEING BESTIES!"

 

 Blue ran up to Honey and pulled his face to his eye level. "YOU CAN'T KEEP GOING ON LIKE THIS! SAIKA NEEDS ALL OF US AND SHE DOESN'T NEED YOU TO BECOME ANOTHER DEPRESSING OBSTACLE!"

 

 "Depressing?"

 

 "YES DEPRESSING!!"

 

 "Okay bro, calm down. Just tell me what time."

 

 "RIGHT NOW!"

 

 "Uh, do I have to?"

 

 "YES!"

 

 Sans gave Honey an uncomfortable look. A look that said  _'you gonna be okay with her?'_

 

 Honey nodded back with an expression saying  _'yeah, I'm sure. I'll try to survive for as long as I can.'_  

 

 Though inside of him, he didn't want to see her, let alone be together by themselves. He could say something wrong or they could fight again, which won't help anything. But if Blue suggested it, then he'd give it a shot.

 

 "Okay, okay, I'm going." Honey said reluctantly as he got up.

 

 Sans, Blue, and Papyrus all trailed behind Honey as he went to the front door, grabbing the car keys. But before he could stuff it into his pocket, Blue grabbed it out of his hands.

 

 "Blue, you know I need those, right?" He said as he raised an eyebrow(bonebrow?) at him.

 

 "YES, BUT _WE_ HAVE _ALL_ DECIDED THAT YOU'LL BE WALKING INSTEAD OF DRIVING!" Blue shouted out. Sans and Papyrus both shrugged as Honey glanced at them.

 

 "... You're kidding."

 

 " NOPE! AS PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR BAD BEHAVIOR, YOU WILL BE WALKING TO PICK SAIKA UP!" Blue put his hands on his hips as he pouted at Honey. "AND ALSO, YOU NEED TO HAVE A TALK WITH SAIKA WITHOUT HAVING TO BE DISTRACTED FROM DRIVING!"

 

 Honey didn't say anything until he sighed. "Alright bro, you win." He wasn't in any arguing mood right now. He just needed to get this over with.

 

 Honey grabbed his coat from the hanger and flung it over his shoulder. "Welp, see ya." Honey said as he opened the door.

 

 "SEe YoU LaTeR!" Blue, Papyrus, and Sans all said in unison as Honey descended into the dark outside. He heard the loud click of the doors shutting and locking behind him.

 

 He remembered Sans telling him something like this happening with Red. Apparently, Sans and Honey had planned something that day and Red had to go pick her up. It had been raining on that day and Red wasn't in trouble like he was. Well, good thing the weather looked nice. No clouds, only the moon and a galaxy of stars.

 

 Too bad he was gonna miss it. Blue always forgot that he could teleport.

 

 But how was he going to approach her? Honey thought for a moment, then thought of what really got her attention.

 

 Surprising events.

 

* * *

 

  ** _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_**

 

 Alphys jumped at the noise just as she finished her words. "A-Ah, s-someone's a t-the door!" She got up clumsily and made her way over. "U-Um, b-be right back."

 

 Saika and Undyne sighed deeply. This info they've required was going to be a lot harder now that they knew those partners were out there. Hopefully none of them would see them soon.

 

 "Is one of those skeletons picking ya up punk?" Undyne asked.

 

 'Yeah, Papyrus I think." Saika responded.

 

 A moment later, Alphys came back with an embarrassed flush on her face. "Uh, y-yeah! S-she's right here!" Alphys said as she pointed to Saika.

 

 Saika started to get up until she saw the face of a slick bastard she didn't want to see. Honey, with his small smile at her surprise, standing next to a slouching Alphys.

 

 "Hey mistress." Honey said with a chuckle.

 

 Saika stared for a few seconds before speaking. "Oh, so you've finally come to apologize."

 

 "Well, not really."

 

 "Then I'm not coming with you." Saika sat back down and turned away, resting her head on her hand. Alphys adjusted her glasses once again awkwardly while Undyne stared at them with an interested grin.

 

 "Aww, come one. Don't be like that, _honey_." Honey said as he walked passed Alphys.

 

 "Well I won't be like this if you apologize first." Saika didn't notice that he was getting closer as he passed Undyne.

 

 "So you'll apologize after I apologize?" 

 

 "Meh, if I feel like it." Saika finally turned her head around just as his face was inches from hers. Her eyes narrowed at his knowing smile, not caring how close he was. "I suggest moving away before you-"

 

 Honey pressed his teeth against her lips, silencing her words as her eyes widened. Now, imagine having had no experience whatsoever about this kind of thing and what to do and having it crash down on you while you're filled with confusion and embarrassment because of this exact thought process. Yes, this was exactly how this was going for Saika. What was he doing? What was  _she_ doing? Wait, wait, why was this even happening?!

 

 Honey put his arm around her waist as he tried to deepen the kiss. Saika attempted to pull away, opening her mouth to say something but only gave Honey an advantage. Saika could feel his teeth slightly biting her lip and a wet object entering her mouth. It was getting hot... too hot! This was new and interesting to say the least, but also unexpected. And it felt... weird.

 

 His hand trailed the back of her back as he grabbed her hand from trying to shove him away, intertwining their fingers as he leaned against her.

 

 Undyne and Alphys' faces were tinged with a red blush as they watched the intimate moment unfold. Alphys covered her eyes but looked anyway while Undyne's jaw was wide open with surprise.

 

 Honey pulled away with a smirk as he left Saika out of breath, looking at him with hazy eyes. Her face had a small amount of pink on her cheeks.

 

  _'Heh, how cute.'_ He thought.

 

 "W-What...?" Saika said as she finally regained herself, seeming to be flustered by Honey's actions. He chuckled again as he lifted her up bridal style.

 

 "Oh, don't act like this is our first time. Haven't we done more  _intimate and dirty_ _things_ before?" Honey winked at her.

 

 And just as he'd planned, Undyne and Alphys' faces went from the soft tinge of red to a burning fire. You could probably cook some bacon on them if you wanted to.

 

 "N-No, we haven't! S-Stop lying!" Saika said to him with embarrassment. God, she forgot that Alphys and Undyne were here... and observing. 

 

 Oh, Honey was not going to get loose on this topic.

 

 "Aww, embarrassed are we?" Honey smiled. "We'll be going for now. Thank you for taking care of my mistress."

 

 He carried her out the door while Saika was making desperate attempts to make him stop. But Alphys and Undyne took no notice and both waved with flushed expressions while raising thumbs up with their other hand.

 

 Honey stepped into the middle of the street and teleported to Saika's room. Saika's head was in shambles. Well, she didn't even like teleporting in the first place.

 

 Honey set her down on the bed as Saika scrambled away. Honey sighed, though a small smile seemed to stay on his face.

 

 "Are you mad at me?" He asked gently.

 

 Saika took a few deep breaths. "Really? Out of all questions, you ask that one?" She put her hand to her lips. It was... oddly sweet. And intense. But for some reason... she didn't mind it. Maybe it was a monster thing, she didn't know. 

 

 "Well, it seems like it." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck, orange seeping his cheekbones. "You know, I had to do that. You probably wouldn't have come with me and Undyne would give me a bad time if I forced you to. Though, that's also payback for you not listening to me in the first place." He smiled. "Are you still embarrassed?"

 

 "...Yes..." Saika turned away as Honey chuckled at her response. "But only because you did something like that."

 

 "And I got a perfect reaction from you, which makes this all worthwhile." Honey winked. He earned a glare from the mistress.

 

 That made more sense if you were there with them.

 

 Saika thought for a moment, thinking about what Undyne had said. She sighed. Both stubborn huh?

 

 "I'm sorry." 

 

 Honey lifted his head in her direction, surprised. "What?"

 

 "I didn't know why I would even say those terrible things. So... I'm sorry." Saika didn't need to know the reason Honey had done what had been done. And he got the clue.

 

 "Heh, I'm sorry too." He slowly approached her as he grabbed her hand in his, lifting it to his "supposed" lips. "Do you forgive me, m'lady?" His smile returned.

 

 Saika sighed, a hint of pink still remnant on her face. "Only if you pledge to not  _ever_ do that again, especially in front of others, without my permission, or if it is  _deathly_ needed in a situation, which I doubt." She was letting him off easily, since this was something she hadn't explained or ruled out before in the first place, so he probably didn't know. And maybe this was a way for monsters to tell others that they needed space? How weird.

 

 "I pledge."

 

 Saika nodded. "Alright, but... I'm confused about the certain _things_ you were mentioning before. About the things ~~we~~ you did."

 

 Honey immediately went orange. "Oh, that... Well..." (Just think about stuff if ya a sinner)

 

 "Never mind, I don't want to hear it. This is your warning." But she smiled warmly at him. "I'm glad this wasn't too hard to get over with." She didn't want to ask any more questions or do anything else tonight. It seemed that her energy was disappearing. Plus, she wasn't going to question Honey about the kiss either. Maybe it really was a monster thing, who knew?  

 

 "Yeah, me too." Honey smiled at her, but then remembered the document on the table before he left. "Though, I have a question."

 

 Saika tilted her head. "What is it?" Well, mind as well answer his questions if she didn't feel like asking any.

 

 "Who's Nightshade and Slim?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hi Hoi! Now, I just wanna ask, who do ya thinks gonna appear next chapter hummm??
> 
> ;]
> 
> Also, I swear I'm dying from the inside. These unwritten ideas.... their staring at me. I think I'm going insane ;-; ...
> 
> AND THAT'S OKAY! I'm already insane! Who agrees? :D  
> I'm working on the short stories series, don't worry! That way I'm not degrading myself! ;D
> 
> Though, FINALLY FINISHED THIS GODDAMN CHAPTER WOOHOO! XD


	12. Costumes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep! It occurs every year and it always makes your skeletal spine shiver(hehe).
> 
> Introducing: Halloween!
> 
> Basically the Butler Bros want to go trick-or-treating since they've never done it before! And well yeah, they're monsters already, but who wants to be skeletons when you've been a skeleton your whole life? So this chapter is a special chapter, since Halloween is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah, I know that I'm supposed to introduce the new characters, but I also wanna have some fun too ya know? And Halloween only happens ONCE a year, so this is a good opportunity! Let's give them a break shall we?
> 
>  Yes, I know it's passed Halloween and that this was actually supposed to be released on Halloween day, but guess what? NO ONE SAID I COULDN'T DO IT! And I really wanted a really crappy chapter along with everything else so yep!
> 
> Alright, here's the chapter!

"OH PLEASE MISTRESS SAIKA? WE PROMISE WE WON'T CAUSE ANY KIND OF TROUBLE IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD!" Blue pleaded as he trailed Saika with his hands clasped together.

 

 Oh Halloween, the time where you dressed up as something or someone and went around asking for candy. Supposedly, they'd give you bad luck or trick you if you chose not to give them sweets.(or if you gave them freaking fruit snacks, like what the heck!)

 

 Saika always dressed up for this when she was young and her father would take her around the neighborhood to gather candy. But since her father had work to attend to later on, she always stayed home and ate the candy her servants gave her from time to time. Of course, she was older now so she didn't indulge herself in such a celebration.

 

 "I'm not sure Blue, ask your brother." Saika said. She didn't want to deal with this nor did she really want to go, but then again, she wanted to cleanse herself with the sweetness of candy. Cause really, no matter how rich you were, free candy sounded bless.

 

 "I DID, AND HE TOLD ME TO ASK YOU!" Blue stepped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. "PLEASE?! I ALREADY HAVE A COSTUME!"

 

 "When did you get a costume?" 

 

 "LAST WEEK'S FREE DAY!"

 

 "*sigh* Alright. Since this is your absolute first experience, I'll allow you and the others to go. But don't stay out too late tomorrow. And don't eat too much candy either. I don't want any of you not capable to do your work and chores because of a stomach ache."

 

 Saika watched as Blue's face lit up with happiness, but then dropped with confusion. "I'M HAPPY YOU'RE ALLOWING US TO GO, I AM, BUT WON'T YOU BECOME LONELY BY YOURSELF?" Blue stepped up until he was toe to toe with Saika. "WHY DON'T YOU COME WITH US?"

 

 Saika was taken aback by his statement. Her... lonely? No matter how much she denied it, truth was, she  _would_ be lonely. She would be... _isolated_. But she shook her head and gave Blue a small smile. "I'll be fine. You all can go ahead and enjoy yourselves." She tried to walk around Blue but he moved to block her way again.

 

 Dang it! Why wasn't she taking the bait? Did she not understand? Blue attempted to slow her by moving in her way. She  _had_ to come! She _had_ to see his costume tomorrow! She shall not pass!

 

 "PLEASE COME WITH US! IT'LL BE FUNNER WITH EVERYONE!" Blue grabbed her hands in his and pulled them close. "I WANT TO BE ABLE TO SPEND LOTS OF TIME WITH  ~~YOU~~ EVERYONE!"

 

 She shook her head again. Double dang it! "I'm sorry Blue, but I must refuse. I have to organize the meeting with Mr. Sonarmark."

 

 Blue tried one last time to get her to come. "JUST, SPARE TOMORROW FOR US! I WANT YOU TO ENJOY YOURSELF AS WELL! PLEASE?" Blue showed his sparkling and pleading eyes at her, tears on the verge of his sockets.

 

 Saika hesitated.  _Oh no, I'm going to agree aren't I?_ "I..." Saika started as Blue's eyes grew larger. He looked so desperate and sad, like his soul would shatter if she denied his proposal.  _But they've never gone before... And he wants you to come with them..._ "Fine, I'll make arrangements." Saika concluded. Blue's eyes lit up once again, and this time, it was permanent.

 

 "MWEH HEH HEH! THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY IS HAPPY!" He let go of her hands and put his own in the air with excitement. "OH! I SHOULD TELL THE OTHERS TOO! I'M SURE THEY'LL SCREAM WITH JOY!" He skipped around Saika and continued on to tell the other servants his ideas for tomorrow. 

 

 Saika breathed out a sigh as a smile crept on her face.  _'It would be nice to learn more about everyone...'_ Since she hadn't gone in so long as well, it would be nice to spend some time outside instead of being cramped in her room filing out certain "papers".

 

 Saika turned back, seeing no one in the bright hallway and room behind her. She reached into her pocket and took out her father's old and golden pocket watch, flipping it open and seeing the time slowly ticking by. She closed it and stuffed it back as she headed to her room.

 

 "I'll call Undyne later about how much progress has been made..." Saika said to herself.

* * *

 

~ 

 The next day, everyone actually seemed legitimately excited. They all worked harder and faster than usual to finish their chores and they didn't waste any time, considering Honey, Sans, and Red.

 

 What was even stranger though, was when every time she walked into a room, the skeletons seemed to be staring at, not her eyes this time, but her body. Like they were examining it for some weird experimentation that could go wrong. She always asked what the matter was, but most of the skeletons would turn away with a dim light on their cheekbones and say "nothing". 

 

 How odd... Saika couldn't figure out what was happening between them, but she didn't care enough to ask them any more questions. Maybe it was a private "skeleton" thing they did. But she'd never seen them make such actions beforehand, so that left her with good 'ol confusion.

 

 Meh, oh well... she'd figure it out eventually...

 

  **~A Little Earlier~**

 "I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL WE GO!" Blueberry chimed happily while cleaning the counter with a cloth.

 

 "You got everything ready?" Honey asked him.

 

 "OF COURSE! THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE NEVER FAILS TO BE PREPARED!"

 

 "I AM READY FOR THIS HALLOWEEN EVENT AS WELL!" Papyrus included from across Blueberry. "SANS AND I WENT SHOPPING AT 'PARTY TOWN' AND COLLECTED OUR COSTUMES! YOU'LL BE AMAZED!"

 

 Fell and Sans both walked in on their conversation, joining in. 

 

 "WELL, MY COSTUME WILL CERTAINLY BE BETTER THAN ANY OF YOURS!" Fell said with a smirk as he sat on the couch.

 

 "WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Blue challenged as they shared a death glare. Papyrus sat between them, not bothered by them as he continued to clean with a smile.

 

 Honey raised an eyebrow at Sans. " _You_ got a costume?"

 

 "Paps recommended it to me. I couldn't refuse. Plus, he already bought it." Sans chuckled. "Just wait till you see it..."

 

 "Well, I can tell you, my costume is pretty _bonely_  in itself." Honey whispered to Sans. Sans gave him a sarcastic look with a smile.

 

 "Is it a skeleton?" 

 

 Honey gave a low laugh as he winked. "You'll have to see, my friend..." 

 

 Red walked in from the direction of the mistress' room, since he had morning duties today, and sat down beside Fell with a loud sigh.

 

 "Tough morning?" Sans asked.

 

 "Not really. Just tired. It was like she didn't even know I was in there." Red yawned. (Man, he should be sleeping beauty for Hallowee- wait...)

 

 "The mistress  _does_ seem to be preparing for something." Honey said as he started sweeping the floor with a broom.

 

 "MAYBE SHE'S PREPARING FOR OUR HALLOWEEN ADVENTURE TONIGHT!" Papyrus guessed. Well, it was the best thing they could think of...

 

 "Are you guys seriously doing this?" Red asked as a smirk appeared on his face. "Literally, you go around and ask strangers for  _candy_."

 

 "FREE CANDY!" Blue smiled happily at the thought.

 

 "I AM NOT ONE TO LIKE THOSE 'CANDIES' THAT HUMANS DISGUSTINGLY EAT, BUT TO BE ABLE TO DRESS UP IN COSTUMES THAT NOT MANY KNOW YOUR IDENTITY IS QUITE PLEASING TO KNOW!" Fell smiled with dark intentions. Everyone except Red and Papyrus shivered.

 

 "So _everyone_ has a costume?" Red asked with a sigh. If he said anything else about it being childless, then his brother would definitely get mad at him. And trust in him, Red wasn't too keen on causing Fell to have a short temper for the rest of the day.

 

 "Yes/Yep/Absolutely!" Everyone said at the same time. Great, now Red was left out. But he got an original idea, and all he needed were scissors and a white sheet. Well, it's not easy getting into the Halloween _spirit_.

 

 "Okay, but what about the mistress?" Red added.

 

 Everyone stopped in their tracks as their translucent brains slowed down and, because of how much thought process was happening, their gears clogged up. All actions were stopped as the words set in... echoing...

 

 "OH MY GOD MISTRESS SAIKA DOESN'T HAVE A COSTUME!" Blueberry and Papyrus shouted in shock. 

 

 "Wait, wouldn't she already have one? Like... maybe an older one?" Honey questioned as Blue started frantically pacing around while Papyrus held his head in his hands.

 

 "Well, considering that she was pretty skeptical about going because of other important matters, I'm thinking she doesn't. Plus, she seems too mature to go trick-or-treating by herself every year. I doubt she'd buy costumes." Sans stated, making Blue and Papyrus more anxious with regret.

 

 "AAH! I SHOULD HAVE BOUGHT SOMETHING FOR HER WHILE WE WERE SHOPPING!" Papyrus cried with anguish. 

 

 "EVERYONE NEEDS TO DRESS UP! THAT WAY IT'LL BE WAY FUNNER WITH EVERYONE PARTICIPATING!" Blue said as he thought of a quick solution. "ONE OF US CAN GO TO THE STORE AND PICK UP A COSTUME REALLY QUICK!"

 

 "OH WOW, AND WHAT, GET HER A GARBAGE BAG AS A COSTUME? WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE'LL BE! YOUR INCONVENIENCE IS MAKING ME REPULSE MY BREAKFAST." Fell spat out with a sneer. "I BET YOU WEREN'T EVEN PREPARED IN ANY WAY FOR THIS KIND OF SCENARIO!"

 

 "IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WERE PREPARED EITHER!" Blue argued.

 

 "HAH! MY LOW EXCUSE OF A BROTHER WAS THE ONE WHO MENTIONED IT FIRST, SO SINCE WE'RE RELATED, IT MEANS THAT I AM A PART OF THIS AS WELL! FACE IT, I WAS MORE PREPARED THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!"

 

 Their argument settled into the background as the other four skeletons gathered around each other.

 

 "Any ideas on what she should be?" Red asked. They all thought deeply to themselves.

 

 "How about a cat?" Honey offered. 

 

 "MAYBE A DINOSAUR?" Papyrus chipped up.

 

 "A door." Sans lazily included.

 

 "H-How about a prisoner?" Papyrus, Sans, and Honey all turned to Red, who was sweating and... drooling... they dismissed the idea with a shake of their heads. If they even _thought_ of attempting to approach Saika with that idea...

 

 Finally, Fell and Blueberry's bickering stopped as Blue came up with an idea. Plus, it'd probably match with his own costume.

 

 "HOW ABOUT A PRINCESS?!" Blue shouted with excitement. 

 

 "HA! THE MISTRESS AS A 'PRINCESS'? THAT'S THE MOST DISTURBING-"

 

 "That's a good idea." Sans agreed, with Honey nodding his head.

 

 "WOWIE! HOW COME I'VE NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT!?" Papyrus nyehed. "I THINK IT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA!"

 

 Fell scowled to himself, hearing everyone agree with that over-controlling fruit made him irritated. What was so great about being a useless and distressed **princess**?

 

 "Sounds good to me." Red nodded as well. Blue felt accomplished as his eyes grew wider with pride. But mostly, he was more happy with the thought of the many possibilities that could happen. Since she would probably feel insecure and vulnerable being in a costume, this could be his moment!

 

 If Saika fell or tripped, he would catch her in his strong arms, he would hold her hand in the dark so she wouldn't be scared or get separated, she would cling to him if she got spooked by anything, and many more! Oh, he couldn't wait!

 

 "ALRIGHT! SO SINCE WE ALL AGREE THAT MISTRESS SAIKA SHOULD BE A PRINCESS, WE SHOULD SKULLSTORM ABOUT WHICH ONE SHE SHOULD BE! WHOEVER THINKS OF THE BEST ONE..." Blue paused for effect. "WILL NOT HAVE TO DO ANYTHING TOMORROW! THE REST OF US WILL COMPLETE YOUR CHORES FOR YOU!" 

 

 This caught everyone, but not Papyrus', attention, even Fell's. This didn't really affect Blue or Papyrus, since they liked to work, but to the others, it was a blessed calling. But before they could start suggesting things, Saika walked into the room with lots of books in her hands, seeming to be struggling as her view was covered. Her interruption seemed to gather everyone's attention.

 

 Papyrus quickly jumped into action and took half of them from her stack, a huge smile on his face.

 

 "HERE! LET ME GET THOSE FOR YOU!" Papyrus smiled as Saika smiled back. The others watched Papyrus' courtesy with envy, though the both of them didn't sense it.

 

 "Ah, thank you Papyrus."

 

 "WHERE ARE YOU HEADED?"

 

 "To the library. Would you insist on assisting me?" 

 

 "OF COURSE DEAR MISTRESS!"

 

 The two of them made small chat as the others watched them leave towards the library.

 

 Their minds now thought this: more _free_ time from chores = more time with the mistress.

 

 And so, their epic contest began!

* * *

 

~

 Saika knew that the time was near. She didn't dread it, but she wasn't exactly looking forward to it either.

 

 And since she inferred that everyone would be tagging along, how would she keep an eye on all of them? She doubted she'd get lost since they were trick-or-treating in her previous neighborhood, but still the others wouldn't know where to go would they? If they really _did_ get lost, how would she find them? Great, another thing to worry about. Objective 1: Don't lose the Skeletons.

 

 After dinner, she walked to the living room and sat down on a leather couch, reaching over for the book she was still reading. ' _History and Theories to Technical Mythology and_ _Astronomy_.'Sans had recommended it for her a day before, and she had already finished a third of the book. She still had some time to herself to read before her butlers would barge in and-

 

 "MISTRESS!" 

 

 Well, never mind.

 

 Saika looked up with a sigh. "Yes?" It was Blue who barged in, with a happy aura and a wide smile.

 

 "I-WE GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU!" Blue shouted out excitedly. He ran over and dragged her up and off the couch by the hand, making her drop her book. "I THINK YOU'LL LIKE IT!"

 

 Saika didn't question what he was talking about as he lead her away, but she was indeed curious. What could possibly get Blueberry so enthralled that he had to literally drag her away from a good book? Maybe it was about this evening...

 

 Blue turned around and smiled at her. "WE ALL FORGOT THAT YOU DIDN'T HAVE A COSTUME, SO WE QUICKLY WENT TO THE STORE TO BUY ONE FOR YOU! IT'S REALLY PRETTY!"

 

 Saika stopped walking, causing Blue to stop abruptly. He gave her a confused tilt as she stared at him with wide eyes.

 

 "You all... bought me a costume?"

 

 "YES!"

 

 "And went out... without my permission?" 

 

 "...UH Y-YES?"

 

 Saika closed her eyes and sighed. "Blue, please, do not go out without my permission. I need to know where everyone is in case something happens. I can't have you all running around without my knowing."

 

 "BUT I WANTED TO SURPRISE YOU!"

 

 "I know, but please, just mention to me that you are going to the store to pick up some things and that you'll be back. I don't want to worry over who's missing."

 

 Blue's eyes got teary. "I'M SORRY..."

 

 Saika smiled at him. "It's alright. You were just trying to make me happy." This didn't seem to lighten Blue's mood, as his eyes were watery, so Saika bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

 

 Blue looked up with a small blush of light blue on his cheeks as stars filled his eyes once more.

 

 "Though, you _did_ surprise me, so I guess your plan worked in the long run..." Saika was intervened by a shout of happiness from Blue as his hopes were again replenished. 

 

 "YAY!" Blue giggled as he continued to lead you by the hand, squeezing it twice. Saika sighed with a smile. The little Blueberry was so easy to satisfy.

 

 Saika followed Blue into a room where the others were waiting in their own costumes. She tilted her head as she saw...

 

 Fell as a Dracula...

 Red as a ghost(a white bedsheet with two holes)...

 Honey as a skeleton?...

 Sans as a.... pfft... ketchup bottle?...

 And Papyrus as a ..... Papyrus?

 

 "SAIKA, YOU'RE HERE!" Papyrus said as he ran and threw his arms around Saika. From the corner of her eye, she saw Blue pouting out his cheekbones for a moment before going back to his smiling ways.

 

 "I am... and I see everyone else is as well." Saika said. "Though, I'm quite confused as to who you are, Papyrus?" He was wearing his regular outfit, not the suit he wore every day for duty, but the one Saika had met him in for the first time.

 

 Papyrus backed away as he put his hand to his chest in a noble fashion. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS DRESSED UP AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS! BECAUSE NO OTHER COSTUME IS AS GREAT AND FASHIONABLE AS MINE!" 

 

 Saika giggled at that. "That is true. You do look very 'great' and 'fashionable'. In fact, your costume may be my favorite."

 

 This made Papyrus gasp. "REALLY!?"

 

 "HEY, NOW WAIT JUST A MOMENT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN CONSIDER MINE, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE FELL!" Fell barged in to the conversation, flipping his cape. Gee, such an attention seeker.

 

 "A-AND I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN THE CHANCE TO WEAR MINE YET!" Blue pouted aloud. "I'M GOING TO CHANGE! JUST YOU WAIT!" He immediately ran out of the room to retrieve his costume.

 

 "Personally, I think we're already costumes. So..." Honey winked at Saika as he showed his skeleton costume, which was just him in a body suit with the designated bones on it.

 

 "Heh, at least Papyrus didn't chew at me for being lazy this time." Sans said as he lazily smiled in his... ketchup costume. 

 

 Papyrus smiled at him. "WELL OF COURSE! I SHOULDN'T STOP YOU FROM BEING YOUR _ILLOGICALY_ FAVORITE CONDIMENT!"

 

 " _Wooowooo_ ,  _I'm a ghost~"_ Red sang as he chuckled. Ahh, the basics of all Halloween costumes. Saika could tell his was a last second one, seeing how his wasn't very organized and how his brother scoffed at him in disgrace from afar.

 

 "HERE IS YOUR AMAZING COSTUME MY MISTRESS!" Papyrus said as he handed her a bag. Saika took it, raising an eyebrow.

 

 "Um, what exactly is it?" Saika asked as she tilted her head.

 

 "IT'S BELL, THE PRINCESS FROM THE MOVIE 'BEAUTY AND THE BEAST'!" Papyrus informed her. "SINCE WE CAME UP WITH THE 'PRINCESS' IDEA AFTER WE ALL DISCUSSED WHO YOU SHOULD BE, I WANTED THE PRINCESS TO REPRESENT YOU IN SOME WAY! LIKE THE WAY YOU GRACEFULLY MOVE AND HOW YOU LOVE BOOKS AND CARE FOR OTHERS BEFORE YOURSELF!"

 

 Saika had watched that movie over 10 times, and to be honest, she  _was_ her favorite princess. She wasn't surprised that Papyrus had been the one to suggest it. He paid more attention than most...

 

 "Oh, thank you." Saika responded with a smile. "I'll go change into it."

 

~

 Saika made her way back to her bedroom and started to undress. For some odd reason, she felt that this was the occasion they had all kept staring at her for. To find out what she could be? They could have just asked and saved them the trouble and stress.

 

 Sighing, she continued to take her clothes off when she heard loud thumping sounds and her door suddenly slamming open. Papyrus bursted in with his hand on the door handle.

 

 "MISTRESS! I FORGOT TO GIVE YOU-" Papyrus stopped talking as his eyes fell on a slightly half naked Saika in the middle of the room. Shoot, she had forgotten to lock the door. Oh well.

 

 "Yes?" Saika asked without hesitation. Papyrus seemed frozen in place as a bright orange started to settle into his cheekbones.

 

 "AH- I- UM, IT'S, HAH...." Papyrus stuttered as practically his whole skull was lit with orange. Saika smiled. It was pretty adorable seeing him flustered, which was rare.

 

 Immediately, he turned around and slammed the door shut again, his voice blaring with embarrassment.

 

 "I-I'M SORRY FOR BARGING IN! I-I DIDN'T T-THINK YOU WERE ALREADY C-CHANGING!" Papyrus apologized, feeling himself get hot. He should have knocked first! That was one of the first things he had learned that was a proper gesture to seeing if it was alright for him to enter a room. Dang it, how embarrassing!

 

 Saika chuckled as she continued to change. "It's alright. It was just a mistake. Plus, I didn't lock the door."

 

 "I-I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU TO FINISH..." Papyrus said, voice cracking. Aww, the little cinnabun was flustered!

 

 There was an awkward silence as Saika put on the yellow and frilly dress. It wasn't like the real thing, shorter actually.  _Way_ shorter than what she was comfortable with, practically in the middle of the thigh area. Her comfortable zone was knee length and lower. But this was just beyond what she'd ever thought she'd wear. Meh, at least they gave her white leggings... that were just _above_ the knee.

 

 This would be  _very_ uncomfortable. 

 

 Well, it did come with a plastic tiara(which she switched out with her real one her father gave to her on her birthday some years ago) and elbow length white gloves. She looked in the mirror. Surprisingly, it was both beautiful in its own way and comfortable on the inside. She twirled, making the dress flutter around her. Not too stiff either, but the quality could have been better.

 

 She hated makeup, as she believed in natural beauty, but her hair was wrong with the outfit. She decided to put it up in a bun like Bell's when she first came out with the dress.

 

 Typically her father would oh-so deny her walking around like this, but since she was now independent(and not alone), she would have the freedom to do so.

 

 She sighed as she put the finishing touches on the outfit and called Papyrus in. 

 

 The door slowly opened, showing Papyrus sticking his head through to see if the coast was clear(or more like seeing if nobody was in their undergarments).

 

 When Papyrus saw Saika, he immediately flipped and his eyes widened with happiness. He put his hands on his face as his smile grew.

 

 "IT'S ADORABLE!!" Papyrus shouted out as he ran over to examine the dress. Saika smiled as she spun around to give him a full view. Papyrus looked awed. "I KNEW IT'D LOOK GOOD ON YOU!"

 

 "Why thank you, Papyrus. Your words make me very happy." Saika said with a warm smile. To be truthful, it _did_ always make her happy to hear Papyrus, or any of the other skeletons, say things like that(though she would never admit it). It beat what others had said... before.

 

 Suddenly, Papyrus' cheeks grew slightly orange and, for some reason, he averted eye contact with her. "THOUGH, I THINK THAT YOU'D LOOK GREAT IN ANYTHING." 

 

 Saika gave him another smile, not seeming to catch this. "Thank you for the compliment. Though, I must ask as to why you needed to see me so badly."

 

 Papyrus perked up again as his smile remained permanent. "OH! I HAD FORGOTTEN ABOUT THAT!" Papyrus said as he reached into his pocket(which strangely came out of nowhere). "I CAME TO GIVE YOU THESE!"

 

 He gave her a pair of golden shoes. Not high heels, but flats that were interlaced with yellow strings and golden bows that lined the sides and front. Saika gazed at it as she took it from his hands.

 

 "Wow, these are beautiful." Saika breathed.

 

 "OF COURSE! ONLY THE BEST OF THE BEST FOR YOU! I WENT WITH BLUE TO THE STORE EVEN THOUGH I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU WE WERE GOING BUT DECIDED NOT TO AND WHILE WE WERE BUYING IT I IMMEDIATELYTHOUGHTOFYOUANDHOWYOUPROBABLYDIDN'THAVEAMATCHINGPAIROFSHOESTOGOWITHITSOIBOUGHTITSECRETLYATTHESAMETIMESOITCOULDBEMYPRESENTTOYOU!" Papyrus shouted happily, his words jumbled and hard to understand. He grabbed the shoes away from her hands and brought out a chair from under Saika's desk, ushering her to sit down. She obliged, a bit confused.

 

 "Papyrus? What are you-"

 

 "ALLOW ME, MY MISTRESS!" Papyrus smiled as he knelt down. Saika finally understood as Papyrus lifted her foot up to fit the shoe on, his phalanges gentle against her skin as if it were glass.

 

 Saika didn't understand why he was acting so... 'gentleman-ish' for such a small event. Maybe he thought it was important, since they'd never done or heard of it before. But his actions, made Saika feel... special? Gosh, this day was quite confusing. He was just being nice!

 

 "WOW! A PERFECT FIT!" Papyrus said as he finally put on both shoes. He stood up and held out his hand towards Saika. She took it as he pulled her up, letting her test the golden flats out.

 

 "They're pretty comfortable." Saika stated as she walked around the room. Though for whatever reason, Papyrus continued to hold her hand. She glanced at their clamped hands, then at Papyrus, then at the shoes. He seemed to be transfixed on something. What was he staring at?

 

 "Are you all right?" Saika asked as Papyrus finally snapped out of his trance.

 

 "OH, YES! I'M FINE!" Papyrus let go and backed away, another orange glow emitting from his cheeks. "I'LL GO TELL THE OTHERS THAT YOU'RE COMING!"

 

 And with that, he left, leaving Saika to ponder yet again about what made the skeletons glow.

 

 Papyrus hadn't meant to stare. He just... couldn't keep his eyes off her. He wanted to hold her hand forever and tell her that everything was going to be okay! She looked so sad when Papyrus re-entered the room. Like her atmosphere was dull and gloomy. But that swiftly went away when she saw Papyrus. And he started to notice that that weird aura would sometimes go away when she was with one of them.

 

 He didn't know what this thumping in his SOUL was, or why it had sped up suddenly, but he decided to leave it and ask Sans about it later.

* * *

 

~

 

 "Wow, I'm impressed." Honey said as he watched Saika walk into the room. Well, at least she didn't have to worry about knocking people down since the dress was short.  _Too_ short.

 

 In the background, she could see Papyrus giving a thumbs up at her, a smile on his sweet face. Ah, encouragement from someone really did make you feel better about yourself.

 

 "Well, it _was_ anticipated." Red purred as he scanned her body.

 

 "Looks good on ya mistress." Sans smiled, Saika returning one back.

 

 "HAH! SHE LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE WHO WAS JUST PREVIOUSLY ATTACKED BY A TIGER!" Fell spat, eyeing Saika's dress. She glared at him as she released a sigh.

 

 "Alright, is everyone ready?" Saika asked.

 

 "WAIT! I'M COMING!" A cheerful voice range from the hall. Saika turned around, seeing Blueberry as a....

 

 Knight?

 

 Blue stopped in his tracks as his eyes set on Saika. "HOLY STARS! SAIKA, YOU LOOK AMAZINGLY CUTE! JUST AS EXPECTED! SINCE _I_ HAD CHOSEN IT MYSELF WITH SOME ASSISTANCE MWEH HEH HEH HEH!

 

 "Blue?" Saika said as Blue ran up to her with a cardboard sword and shield.

 

 "Y-YES! KNIGHT BLUEBERRY AT YOUR SERVICE!" Blue said gleefully.

 

 The little fruit looked so astonished and excited that his armor was practically shaking, making Saika snicker to herself.

 

 "HEY, WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Blue pouted as Saika stopped her laughter.

 

 "Hah, nothing. I just adore your costume." 

 

 His eye sockets glowed with bright big stars as he knelt down on his knees and put his hand across his chest.

 

 "I PLEDGE TO SERVE UNDER YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE TILL THE HOUR OF MY DEATH, MY PRINCESS!" Blue said, earning a giggle from Saika.

 

 "Do not fail me, Knight Blue. I will be counting on your protection against the evil in our world." She role played back. They both shared a smile, although Blueberry's face turned a light blue.

 

 But the others, excluding Honey and Papyrus, felt somewhat betrayed. No  _wonder_ Blue had suggested a princess!

 

 The household grew quiet as the skeletons and mistress all crowed around each other and left the house in a heap, in attempt of getting as much candy as they could tonight!

 

 Well, this did only happen once in a year!!!

 And everyone wanted their first time to be the best!

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BE SEEING YA!
> 
> (Literally took me a month to finish kill meeeeee)
> 
> Also, if you see any mistakes, tell me so I can fix it! I kinda rushed in order to finish the chapter because I didn't want everyone to continue waiting! 
> 
> (I'm a terrible person T°T)


	13. Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, here's an expression to explain it all=
> 
> ;D
> 
> (Be careful though, this chapter may contain some gross sexual stuff, so yeah, gives ya a clue about who we'll be dealing with...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I HATE LIFE HUGH...
> 
> Sorry, I'm thinking about what I'm doing TvT
> 
> SUPPORT IS GOOD GUYS, SUPPORT IS GOOD.
> 
> (For those awaiting Swapfell's arrival, I kinda need to extend that. I thought I was ready to invite them in and finally uncover who they are, but ya'know, I think it's a bit too early for them to unleash their surprises. It's only the 13th chapter! That's when THINGS START HEATING UP OKAY SO DON'T GET BURNED! Don't worry, they're still invited! It's just that introducing them will be held off until I write down the other chapters I've wanted, like fluff related and more character development progress. So when the time comes for Swapfell, I'll try to make it the best I can!)
> 
> Enjoy my unholy screeching.

 "BROTHER! FELL IS CHEATING!!!" Blue pouts as he leans to the other room in his chair.

 

 "WHAT?! NO I AM NOT! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH LOW-LEVELED ACTIONS!!!" Fell, apparently, is sitting opposite of Blue while the board game 'chess' sits between them.

 

 Honey walks into the room with a lollipop in his mouth. "What'd he do?"

 

 Blue stands up in his chair to look face to face with Honey. "HE MOVED ONE OF HIS SMALL SOLDIERS BACKWARDS INSTEAD OF FORWARDS! THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES UNLESS THEY-"

  _ **BANG!!!**_

 

 A sudden door slam stopped Blue from speaking any further as all their skulls turned towards the sound. 

 

 Saika, with an annoyed look on her face, stood there as a high pile of books were balanced in her hands. The skeletons wondered how that was even possible, for a _human_ to achieve. The door behind her had suffered the consequences of being slammed as the edges were chipped off and partially cracked. They'd have to replace it soon.

 

 "Honey! Come here." Saika commanded with a harsh voice. Honey quickly teleported to her side, despite the restrictions of magic around the house.

 

 Honey spoke in a low, playful tone, as if already expecting the supposedly unexpected. "What do you want, mistress?"

 

 The night that Blueberry had found his brother curled up sleeping next to the mistress in her bedroom on her bed after he had the responsibility of picking her up(chapter 11), was the moment Blue started seeing some... changes... on how Honey or the mistress acted around each other. As if... they were closer? More reliant or just more comfortable?

 

 The others didn't seem to notice much change(they only yelled at him for sleeping in the same bed with Saika without her knowing because it was "improper") but since Honey was Blue's brother and he practically knew him inside-out, these changes were kind of obvious to the little blueberry. 

 

 Sometimes Blue would see him snatching a glance in her direction, not that the others didn't do that already, and he would see that his routes to different places would sometimes meet up with the mistress on her own schedule. Not that Blue was following him around! Of course n-not! Blue was only curious as to why Honey didn't pay as much attention to when he showed his puzzles to him in their free time or when they were in a deep conversation.

 

 And of course, the mistress hadn't noticed much about this vague change either. Blue had asked her once about what had happened that day, in which he received a grave look from Saika as she told him that what had happened wasn't to be spoken of " _aloud_ ".

 

 Maybe Blue was thinking too much. Maybe he was exaggerating on certain things since the others weren't very concerned. And of course, the magnificent Blueberry could never be jealous of his own brother for getting to spend more time with the mistress! Not at all! 

 

 But maybe... he was just a tad envious of how Saika seemed to loosen up a bit when Honey was around.

 

 She shoved the books into Honey's hands, in which he caught the extra few that tumbled around him with his glowing magic(gravity's cool). Saika didn't even remark him as she walked passed him with furry in her eyes.

 

 "Put those books back in the library. Find the books " _Duplication Anomalies_ " and " _Maupassant's Doppelganger_ ". After you find them, send them to my office. You have five minutes." And with that, Saika disappeared behind the second door, which lead to the numerous hallways that the house possessed. 

 

 Honey lifted his eyebrows(bonebrows?) in question, but shrugged his shoulders as he smiled and bit down on his lollipop, teleporting once again in a blink of an eye. 

 

 Blue and Fell just sat there in silence as they were left alone again to their game.

 

...

 

...

 

 "DOES THIS MEAN I WIN?!"

 

 " _LIKE HELL IT DOES!!!_ "

 

**Saika's POV**

 Screw the officer attendants. Screw them and their investigators. I will do whatever it takes to prove them innocent. They couldn't do things like that. I know because I _know_ them. I  **live** with them. They shouldn't be making such assumptions about people they don't even know. But yet, I understand why it's pinpointed on them.

 

 Those skeletons are their only lead for now. I won't be able to redirect their interest to the  _real_ culprits until I actually _find_ them.

 

 Question is, how in the world am I going to come in contact with two of the most wanted and dangerous criminals? I really don't know.

 

 Attempting to learn about duplicates is one thing I  _can_ do. Maybe learning more about their previous or default nature can help me locate where they might strike next. According to their recently recorded history, they're known to go to expensive places, gatherings, and parties of the rich.

 

 Not that I was surprised, of course. Stealing from others were things that people did, you couldn't really stop it. It's a common crime that most criminals commit, meaning they're wanting easy and simple minded things to do.

 

 Yet judging by the others, though I hate to do so, there must be a reason as to why. If they really are duplicates or doppelgangers of each other, then they must have at least one similar trait that connects them all.

 

 With the info I know now, their facial and physical features seems to be the same with just little to no changes. Large, expensive gatherings seem to catch their attention, meaning they like to be seen; they like to be _known_. But the investigators say that they're close accomplices. Yet if the others are brothers, then  _they_ must be brothers as well-

 

 "Mistress Saika? I found the books you wanted." Honey's voice seemed to soak right through the door.

 

 I sighed. "Good, bring them in."

 

 He opened the door, carrying two gigantic books in his left hand with a half smile on his face. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was trying to be impressive. "Care to explain what these are for?"

 

 "I need to look up stuff." I said blankly as he set the books down on my desk gently. I started to reach for one of them before he grabbed my wrist with caution.

 

 "Come on, you can tell me."

 

 "Why should I?"

 

 "Because I deserve to know."

 

 "Do you?"

 

 His grip tightened slightly. "It's those guys, right?"

 

 I didn't speak.

 

 His eyes narrowed. "It is, isn't it? Nightshade and Slim?"

 

 I regretted ever telling him that night. I regret not being more careful of hiding what we were discussing. 

 

 "Yes." I sighed. We shared a long moment of eye contact before Honey broke away first, releasing my wrist.

 

 "What do you plan on doing?" He asked as he stepped forward a little.

 

 "I plan on bringing justice."

 

 "And how? By reading a  _human_ book about duplicates?"

 

 "Monsters aren't so different from humans."

 

 He looked at me in the eyes with doubt. I spared him the awkwardness as I reached for one of the books and started to open it. Flipping through the pages, there were many strange pictures and theories that glazed my eyes. One particular theory grabbed my attention. But before I started to read, I glanced up at Honey, who was standing idle by himself.

 

 "Do you mind?" I asked calmly.

 

 He seemed to be in a different place for a moment before snapping back to reality. A soft sigh escaped through his nose. "Why are you involving yourself in this?"

 

 "Is there a reason I shouldn't?" I didn't like that we reverted back to this talk.

 

 "Well yeah, because it's dangerous? Because we could lose you? We don't know those guys, and getting yourself involved is-"

 

 " **Honey**." Immediately, he stopped talking as I gave him a stern look. I gestured toward the books with my hand and nodded to the door. "Do you mind?"

 

 He stood there, dumbfounded, before giving me an un-pleasing look. He shoved his hands in his pants pockets before mumbling something and turning around. He reached out and turned the knob, opening the door. He didn't even give a backwards glance.

 

 Yet again, our conversation ended on a sour note...

 

 The page I was on was a continuation of the topic "Alternate Universes", and how it was possible for some of them to merge with one another, only allowing certain things to happen to keep the correct balance of order in check. Without this, chaos will roam freely.

 

 I sat back in my chair as a sigh escaped my lips. I needed to be manageable with my time and hopefully, I could understand why these monsters appeared with the same face, yet different personalities. 

 

 "M-MISTRESS?" A voice spoke. It sounded like Blue.

 

 "Yes, do you need something?" I said back.

 

 "WELL, NOT REALLY... I WAS WONDERING IF I COULD... COME IN?"

 

 I thought for a moment before saying anything. I closed my books and put them on the corner of my desk. "You may come in now."

 

 The door opened quickly as Blue stepped into view, his eyes filled with eagerness and worry. Great, I've managed to worry two skeletons related by bone.

 

 "ARE YOU... OKAY?" Blue said as he neared me. I shrugged my shoulders slightly.

 

 "More than ever." I tried to keep my answers vague. I didn't want Blue to find out as well. Hopefully, Honey'll keep his promise.

 

 This statement seemed to reassure him. "AH, THAT'S GOOD! CAUSE SEE, I HEARD MY BROTHER SAYING SOMETHING ABOUT HOW YOU'VE GONE CRAZY AND HE SEEMED MAD WHEN HE LEFT SO I THOUGHT MAYBE IT WAS SOMETHING YOU COULD TALK ABOUT TO ME AND ONLY ME AND I JUST THOUGHT IN MY HEAD MAYBEYOUWOULDWANTTOTALKTOMEABOUTSOMETHINGSASWELLWITHMYBROTHERANDALLANDHOWYOUGUYSSEEMEVENCLOSERTHANBEFORE-"

 

 "Blue, I can't understand you." I smiled. Such a sweetheart, though I couldn't understand the last part.

 

 He fumbled his fingers together as he spoke. "I-I JUST WANNA KNOW IF YOU NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO!"

 

 I gave him a reassuring look. "I'm... sorry Blue. But this isn't something I can talk about with you in my matter. Although I'm grateful for your concern. I hope you aren't mad."

 

 "O-OF COURSE NOT! I CAN NEVER BE MAD AT YOU! I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT..." Blue looked around nervously, his face a light blue glow. He seemed hesitant to say something.

 

 "Is there something else?" I asked.

 

 His eyes swelled as he braced himself. "IF YOU HAVE THE TIME, DO YOU WANT TO SPEND SOME TIME DOING PUZZLES TOGETHER?"

 

 To say the least, I was not expecting that. I looked at him with confusion. "P-puzzles?"

 

 He nodded enthusiastically. "OH YES!! SINCE I DON'T HAVE ANY CHORES TO DO RIGHT NOW, I CAN SHOW YOU SOME OF MY NEWFOUND PUZZLES THAT I'VE CREATED FOR A PARTICULAR SOMEONE THAT I REALLY ADMIRE FROM AFAR!"

 

 Well... apart from that particular "someone", he wanted _me_ to try out puzzles? Though knowing Blueberry, the word  _puzzles_ could mean anything that was beyond confusing.

 

 "I don't know if I should-"

 

 "RIGHT NOW YOU HAVE TIME RIGHT? SINCE IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE YOUR DOING ANYTHING AND YOUR DESK IS PRETTY CLEAN, WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO SPEND SOME TIME WITH ME?"

 

 His eyes were sparkling so brightly I had to squint. I shouldn't do this, though something about his words and manner were very.... convincing. I felt as if I didn't have a choice.

 

 "A-alright..." And just as I said this, Blue seemed as if he was about to explode from excitement.

 

 "YAY!!!" He shouted out with a wide smile. Before I knew it, I was being dragged out of my office and lead to the location of Blueberry's said puzzles while he spoke about all the amazing things he wanted to show me...

 

 Talk about being manageable...

* * *

 

 "AND THEN YOU HAVE TO SET THE BALL HERE SO THAT IT'LL DROP IN THE RIGHT HOLE THIS TIME, ALLOWING YOU OPEN THE SAFE AND GET THE KEY TO THE NEXT PUZZLE!!"

 

 Blue demonstrated on what to do as he dropped the ball in a small slot, letting it roll all the way to the bottom before grabbing it.

 

 He handed the ball to me. It was silver and cold, unlike his phalanges that were of contrasting temperatures as they touched my hand. His room was a little too warm as well. "NOW YOU DO IT!"

 

 We had been doing puzzles for around 10 minutes and I was already intrigued. They were surprisingly of complex skill, the engineering and the systems interlocking with one another to create a fluent and well organized "puzzle". 

 

 Blue had already shown me three other ones in that short limited time, and he still seemed excited. I wondered how long it took him to make them.

 

 Just as I was about to drop the ball, Blue's door opened with a soft creak as a cracked skull poked in.

 

 "Blue?" Red said as his eyes searched the room and immediately fell on me. Our eyes locked for a second before he looked away and saw Blue beside me.

 

 Blue let out an annoyed groan. "UGH, RED, WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

 

 "Heh, I wouldn't be bothering ya if I didn't need to." A lazy grin appeared on his face. "Your bro needs you in the kitchen."

 

 Blue looked at me with sadness, wait, maybe even anger? But I didn't have enough time to look at his emotions before Blue sighed irritatedly and rose from his seat on the floor. 

 

 "ALRIGHT..." he mumbled as he left the room. Red stepped out of the way for Blue as he left, grumbling to himself.

 

 Red pointed behind him as he entered the room. "What's his problem?"

 

 I tilted my head to the side. "I don't know. Suddenly he was happy and when you came in, he was like that."

 

 Red chuckled. "Hah, he's probably still jealous."

 

 I looked at him with blank eyes. Jealous? He seemed to pick up my confusion as he sat on Blue's brightly baby blue colored bed with stars printed all over it.

 

 "You know, that Blueberry being jealous over his bro?" Red waved his hand for emphasis. I shook my head with even more confusion.

 

 Red suddenly seemed uncomfortable. "O-Oh. Uh, yeah, Blue's been askin' everyone about what happened between you and Honey that made you guys... closer." He laughed. "He seemed pretty weirded out by it or somethin' so... yeah..."

 

 The sudden though of the night with Honey seemed to resurface as I mentally face palmed myself. Of course, Blue would definitely be worried about his brother! He would be the first to be suspicious! Although I myself didn't notice anything different occurring between our bond. Though....

 

 "So, what  _did_ happen?" Red asked, casually looking away.

 

 "Huh?"

 

 "Ya know, since... Honey picked ya up." His face seemed to flare red at the thought of something. Maybe a memory perhaps?

 

 I thought in my head for a few seconds.  _Should I tell him or no?_

 

 "What does it matter?" I said rather coldly. To be honest, it really _didn't_ matter. It was an un-relevant topic that wasn't needed to be spoken of. He glanced up at me as the red on his face faded away.

 

 "Yeah, your right..." Again, he avoided my eyes.

 

 Silence filled the room before I said anything else. "Do you want to help?"

 

 Red looked over at me again, a lazy smile starting to spread on his face.

 

 "Depends on whatch' ya doin'."

 

 "Well, to me, I'm just using guess and check to do Blue's puzzle."

 

 He stared for a moment before he walked over and sat next to me with his legs crossed. "Sure, got nothin' else to do." Which was basically true, since the only person they actually worked for was for me. So I kinda understood. Plus, most of the work was done in the early mornings and afternoon. It was a little over past that.

 

 "Okay, so Blueberry said that the ball had to go into the correct slot..." I said as I put a finger to my chin.

 

 Red rolled his eyes. "Seriously? My boss has the same puzzle. It's the one with the weird looking pins pointing at it." He pointed to the opening where the pins were jutting outwards in a puzzling way. It really was weird...

 Wait, boss?

 

 "Who's boss?" I asked as I dropped the ball into the slot. The ball rolled downwards in a pattern, which I recognized earlier from the one Blue dropped before.

 

 I watched as Red's face beamed red. "B-Boss? Uh, n-no one! N-nobody special, it- I- it kinda slipped out." He seemed flustered. I laughed at his troubled expression. This seemed to lighten up the mood.

 

 "It's alright, I don't need to know." I laughed. He smiled back,chuckling a little, showing his sharp edged teeth.

 

 We continued to do some of Blueberry's puzzles before Red started getting bored. He said his brother already had similar puzzles like these, so he knew how they worked. Although I was fascinated, Red seemed to have other things in mind.

 

 "You wanna play a game?" Red asked as he leaned back on his arms. I tilted my head at him.

 

 "What game?" I questioned. He looked happy that he got my attention.

 

 "It's called 'Are you Nervous?'. It's a game I used to see people play at parties."

 

 "When did you go to a party?"

 

 "Long time ago mistress." 

 

 I rolled my eyes. "What do you do?"

 

 Red had a content look on his skull as he turned to face me. "Well, all we gotta do is touch the other person in different places and see if they get nervous. The first person, the giver or the receiver, who gets nervous loses the game. Simple as that."

 

 I stared at him as the info settled into my mind. What kind of game is that? How is touching even nervously received? Even though these questions buzzed in my head, I was still curious. So, why not try it out?

 

 "Alright, so, I guess I'll go first-"

 

 "S-Since I suggested it, I-I should go first!" Red said, rather _too_ quickly. Might I note as well that he looked as if he was sweating a little. Maybe the room was too hot? I tilted my head and sighed. Well, let's just see how this goes.

 

 He scooted closer to me as he shakingly took his glove off his left hand and lifted it up to touch my right hand.

 

 "A-Are you nervous?" He said as his cheekbones grew a faint red.

 

 "No." I said back as he started to run his hand up my arm. He stopped at my shoulder and ran his hand back down to my elbow where he stopped. 

 

 "Nervous yet?" 

 

 "Nope."

 

 His hand moved over to my shoulders and caressed the back of my neck, his bare hands gentle on my skin. I could sense that he was weirdly enjoying this.

 

 "U-Uh are you n-nervous?" There were now beads of sweat rolling down his skull as his face was now glowing that familiar color. He seemed to be breathing harder now and... drooling?

 

 "No..." I didn't know when the game would end, nor did I think it was anything to take seriously of. But Red looked like he wasn't going to back down and lose his pride in such a game by admitting defeat. Especially against me.

 

 I could tell he was trying to make me feel "nervous", but I think he was just drowning himself even deeper into his desires rather than feel the least likely guilty.

 

 His phalanges trailed along my skin to the front of my chest and rubbed my collar bone with his thumb. His face was a bit too close to mine as his breath touched my ear.

 

 "N-Nervous, sweetheart?"

 

 Sweetheart? Where did that come from? Observing his lust filled eyes and his drooling face, I'd say he was a bit woozy or drunk. Not to mention that he obviously seems more nervous than me. So I shook my head, determination to not lose to my first game coursing though my bones.

 

 His hand then moved upward to to my chin, after having touched the front of my neck, and suddenly roughly tilted it up. I grimaced in surprise at the sheer motion as I was forced to look at his face. He was now sweating profusely and drool was literally dripping from his own chin as his breath came out ragged and quick. He had a rather large and creepy smile on his face as he stared into my eyes.

 

 "A-Are you n-n-nervous yet?" He managed to whisper in a hoarse voice as he pushed his legs against mine, as if to hold them in place while his hand moved to caress my cheek.

 

 His thumb delicately pressed against the flesh of my face as he kept his eyes on me. I couldn't move. I felt some kind of force or pressure pressing against my body, against my SOUL. I couldn't even move away when Red's drool dripped into my dress. His eyes were eager for something.

 

 "Are ya nervous?" His bass of a voice whispered against my ear again, since I couldn't even speak. He moved away and took his other glove off with his teeth and let it drop loosely to the floor. His other hand wrapped around my free one, my left hand.

 

 I was about to reply my same answer when out of nowhere, Red brought my hand up to his mouth and a red tongue lolled out, running across the surface of my fingers. I sat perfectly still as emotions overwhelmed my body. Shock, disturbance, heck, even _curiosity_ seemed to fill my mind. I had seen the skeletons' tongues before, but not in _this_ manner. 

 

 I tried to say something against this act, but my voice had disappeared. I couldn't speak. Plain surprise was all that filled my throat.

 

 He started to lap at my fingers for a moment, before suddenly realizing what he was doing and immediately moved away from me, clutching his hands together in pure embarrassment.

 

 "Oh g-god, what did I just...?" Red, as confused as I was, was burning up and turning the room bright red. His white pinpricks of eyes grew so small I couldn't even see them.

 

 I stared at him as saliva slipped down from my hand.  ** _Unbelievable..._**

 

 "Ah, S-Saika, sorry, I didn't mean to get so involved in it-"

 

 "Wow, you're  _amazing_..." I said as my eyes grew wide. 

 

 Red stopped mid sentence as glowing red and confusion erupted from his face. "What?"

 

 I could practically explode with newfound pride and respect. "For you to go to _that_  extent shows just how determined and prideful you are just to win a silly game! I can't believe I held out for so long, and even in the end when you lost, I just grew more respect for you! Even though you were nervous first, you didn't back down! That's the traits that people will be looking for in servants."

 

 I wiped my hand on my dress as I thought deeply. "Now I see the whole point of the game! It shows your compassion and determination to win in such a touchy game so that in the end, you'd be more comfortable when put in a situation like that!" I was happy that I found the reason behind the game so quickly that even Red seemed surprised himself.

 

 "Oh, uh, yeah..." He scratched his head as a blush appeared on his face. "I'm glad you caught on..."

 

 I smiled. "Well, I would found out faster have if I wasn't so confused. But I see why people play this now." I thought to myself. "We should definitely tell the others to play. I want to see just how willing and how far they'll go."

 

 Red's skull was now a lamppost(except he wasn't tall) as he scratched his head. Nervousness was present in his face now. "Nah, I don't think they'd want to play." Then awkwardly added, "let's just, keep this between us please?" 

 

 Me, being a lady and mistress, nodded at his strange request.

 

 He left the room on an awkward conversation as minutes later, Blueberry came back with a wide grin on his face to see that, with Red's help, I had completed some of his puzzles. 

 

 The day dragged on as I went back into my office, after multiple puzzles later, thinking about the day's events. By far, Red's game was one of the weirdest things I had ever encountered. Plus, it helped keep my mind off of Honey for once.

 

 But it was over now, and it was back to planing. And right now, I had the perfect plan...

 

 Mr. Sonarmark's party was the  **perfect**  setup...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you know you gotta finish your chapters but then Yaoi Is Life T^T
> 
> Duuuude, which one of you guys are fans of yaoi? Let's see how many fujoshi and fudanshi there are reading this right now...
> 
> Also, thanks for reading and have a wonderful day! Please tell me if there are grammar or spelling mistakes, as I would like to make this as understandable as possible for everyone!
> 
>  
> 
> (psst, hey, for those that don't understand, just try looking at it from Saika's view and perspective and things'll probably make a lot more sense. She knew it was wrong but hey, when you find out something cool, you found out something COOL. In such a boring routinely rotated day, it was pretty amazing to have understood something for once and experience something new that she'd never gotten to experience. So yeah, a little advice from little me ;))


	14. Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the perspective of some skeletons as we go out a totally normal day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since we've only seen so much from Saika, how about the whole gang eh?
> 
> Would be nice to know what they're thinking (ku-hu-hu) ¦}  
> And thank you for reading this; don't be afraid to tell me how I'm doing or asking me questions (like when I'll be updating), so then you can make sure I'm still alive XD  
> Now, enjoy my unholy screeching
> 
>  
> 
> Oh jezuz, why the fudge is there a random freaking sock next to me? It doesn't even look like mine....  
> Hah, sorry about the off topic-ness XP
> 
> (Did somebody lose a sock?)

**Sans' POV**

 You know someone's a good person when they make time for your younger bro even though they're busy as all hell.

 

 From the corner of my eye socket, I could see her talking with Papyrus in that sweet tone of hers that she uses when she's enjoying herself. Not to mention the way she giggled when Papyrus jumbled his words together or made an embarrassing mistake. Heh, sorry bro, but even the great Papyrus makes mistakes.

 

 Not wanting to eavesdrop on them, I went over to Red, who was on a step ladder trying to clean a corner of the shelf where cobwebs had formed.

 

 "Ah, damn spiders..." Red cursed under his breath as I neared him.

 

 "Heh, you don't like 'em either?" I said. He turned towards me with a look of sheer surprise. 

 

 " 'Course I don't. Stupid 8 legged arachnids are annoying."

 

 I chuckled. "Yeah. Never knew why Muffet only had 6 arms though if she's a spider."

 

 Red laughed at that. "Hah, I thought that somebody ripped the last two of them off of her and ate 'em when she was younger. That would have been hilarious!"

 

 I gave him a sick look as I cleaned the shelves. Huh, she must've been searchin' for books again. I leaned towards the shelf and smelled the books that were out of place. I smelled partly dust, but also her shampoo and perfume. It had a tang of something sweet. 

 

 I felt a pair of eyes on me.

 

 "Dude, that's sick." Red grinned, showing my alternate's gold tooth.

 

 "Hah, like you're not." 

 

 "What does that mean?"

 

 "Wow, Red, don't tell me you don't remember drooling at the sight of the mistress in the mornings." Seriously though, he needed to stop doing that, cause he never cleaned it up. I slipped on that stuff once and almost broke my neck if it wasn't for a chair that I fell on top of. I was too lazy to clean it up and ask Papyrus if he could. Nonetheless, he did.

 

 Though, he never asked what it was, and I didn't blame him for not wantin' to know.

 

 Red's face turned into an unsettling red. I never got over how weird it was for me to see myself blush different colors.

 

 "B-But she always looks so clean... and innocent..." He has that disturbing look again. "How can I not?" 

 

 "So me smelling the books is sicker than you literally being a walking faucet? I guess you get  _turned on_ when she's around, huh?"

 

 Red went back to his work, acknowledging my pun with a creepy smile. "Hehe, maybe."

 

 After organizing the books and leaving weird other me to his sick fantasies, I found my bro by himself in the dining room cleaning the table.

 

 "Hey bro."

 

 Papyrus looks up to see me at the doorway. "WELL HELLO DEAR SANS!" Papyrus said with his usual smile. 

 

 I smiled back. How could I not? How could  _anyone_ not?

 

 "Need any help?"

 

 "NOT AT ALL! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN TAKE CARE OF THIS TASK BY HIMSELF!" He put his hands on his hips. "THERE'S NO NEED TO TREAT ME LIKE A BABY-BONES SANS!"

 

 I shrugged. "Sorry bro, it's just that you're growing-"

 

 "SANS-"

 

 "A ton-"

 

 "SANS STOP RIGHT NOW!-"

 

 "A _skele-_ ton." I made finger guns at him as he held his head in his hands with disappointment. Well, you can't expect any less from me.

 

 "OH MY GOD SANS WHY?" Papyrus shook his head as a small smile kinda crept onto his face. 

 

 "Come on Papyrus, you're smiling." I teased.

 

 "I CERTAINLY AM AND I HATE IT!!" Papyrus tried to hide his grin by putting his head down and wiping the table so hard a squeaking noise was being made.

 

 I leaned against the door frame as a chuckle escaped me. "Heh, well, besides that, where's Saika?" I decided to change the subject. A joke or two were okay for Paps, but any more than that would drive him insane. Hey, I ain't _that_ sadistic okay?

 

 "OH, MISTRESS? SHE'S IN HER OFFICE! IF YOU'RE GOING OVER TO SEE HER, PLEASE MAKE SURE SHE ISN'T ASLEEP!"

 

 I turned around with a backwards wave. "Ok. Thanks Papyrus."

 

 "YOUR WELCOME SANS!" Man, I loved my brother.

 

 Welp, there's my next station.

 

 As always, that corridor her office was in was dead quiet. You could pretty much hear the sunlight peeking through the wide window if you tried hard enough.

 

 I knocked on her door.

 

 ...

 

 I knocked again.

 

.....

 

 I tried the handle. It gave way easily as I turned the knob. Guess she forgot to lock it.

 

 I opened the door slowly, the room smelling like fresh flowers. With one glance to sweep the area, I could see the mistress laying her head on her desk. 

 

 Wow, she's getting even lazier than me. It was only past 9 in the morning. About how many times had she fallen asleep in the past weeks?((If somebody answers this correctly, I'll make a chapter about you!!))

 

 I walked in, closing the door behind me as I walked up to her. The window behind her was casting a bright yellow color on her hair and face, making her glow and seem like a goddess. Well, if I knew what goddesses looked like in real life.

 

 There weren't any scattered papers around the room, making my attempt on getting more info disappointing. But I could see her...

 

 I could see her for myself...

 

 I could see her long lashes and her chest slowly moving in unison with her breaths. She looked at peace. I couldn't help but lean toward her and push a strand of loose hair behind her ear. 

 

 She muffled slightly at the touch, making me chuckle as my thumb willingly touched the corner of her lips. Soft, fragile, as if this strong and independent woman could shatter at any moment with just enough heat.

 

 Just as I did this, she turned her head away in protest and muttered a few words before going back to her sleep that I'd almost ruined.

 

 Feeling my face burn hot, I stepped back and put a hand over my mouth, trying not to make any noise. Heh, how cute.

 

 Sorry Paps, but I'ma let her sleep. Knowing her, she needs it more than any of us, including me. But, taking note on how many times she takes a nap throughout the week, I'd say she was working on something  **extremely** important. 

 

 What could be so important that you're staying up so late to get done? To be bidding yourself goodbye of your sleep to attend to your matters? To be seeming to wander farther and farther down a dangerous path that you might not be able to turn back around?

 

 And, stars, when did I ever start worrying and caring for you so much that it's driving me insane?

 

 Taking a step forward, I planted a quick kiss on the top of her head.

 

 "Sleep tight, mistress."

* * *

 

  **Red's POV**

 God, she looked good. I admit even to myself, staring ain't the proper way to show your feelings, but damn, I couldn't hold back.

 

 The way she walked, the way her hips swayed, the sound of her voice, the way she waved her hands, all with elegance and authority... and... and...

 

 Dominance... 

 

 Ooh, I'm already drooling at the thought. 

 

 Sadly, I didn't get to stare long. My brother found me and forced me to clean the corner of the bookshelf in the third living room.(how the hell are there so many living rooms? Apparently I haven't even seen all of 'em yet...)

 

 Heh, so I obeyed, cause how could I say no to my lil' bro, when he could dust me anytime like nothing?

 

 I grabbed the step ladder from the supplies closet and moved it in front of the shelf, climbing up to the very top and trying to clean the top corner. And, God, there were so many  **cobwebs**. 

 

 I had a small incident with spiders once. It included fighting a spider lady who had thousands, millions of spiders in her little armies. Jeez, were they hard to kill. They didn't do much damage, even for me, but they were fast and in multiples.

 

 And f*cking annoying.

 

 So now, I hated them.

 

 "Ah, damn spiders..." I cursed to myself.

 

 "Heh, you don't like 'em either?" I jumped, startled as I looked down and saw Sans under me, organizing the books below. I still needed to get used to seeing someone with my face on them. It was kinda creepy, if ya asked me.

 

 " 'Course I don't. Stupid 8 legged arachnids are annoying." I said. If he was me from a different universe, then he should know what arachnids are. 

 

 He chuckled. "Yeah. Never knew why Muffet only had 6 arms though if she's a spider."

 

I laughed. "Hah, I thought that somebody ripped the last two of them off of her and ate 'em when she was younger. That would have been hilarious!" I would have  **killed** to see something as funny as that! But it seems like not a lot of others shared my humor as Sans gave me a sick look.

 

 I went on cleaning with a feathered duster. I could hear him shuffling around the books and rearranging them. I decided to ask him what he was gonna do next after he finished when I found him smelling the covers of the books like how a pervert would do.

 

 He seemed to know I was watching.

 

 "Dude, that's sick." I grinned. Heh, good to know I ain't the only sick bastard in this universe. Otherwise, how would we all be connected?

 

 "Hah, like you're not." He smiled. 

 

 "What does that mean?" I could feel my face getting red. Heh, like my name.

 

 "Wow, Red, don't tell me you don't remember drooling at the sight of the mistress in the mornings." Sans smirked as the realization hit me. He  _saw_ me? Well, of course he did, but still, the embarrassment was present now.

 

  "B-But she always looks so clean... and innocent..." I could feel my face heating up even more. At the thought of her sweet hands again in Blue's room, her scent all mine, how she focused on me and _only_ me. I was starting to sweat with excitement. "How can I not?" 

 

 "So me smelling the books is sicker than you literally being a walking faucet? I guess you get  _turned on_ when she's around, huh?"

 

 Wow, I didn't see that one comin', but it made me smile anyway. Because it was pretty much the damn truth. "Hehe, maybe." I said, turning back to my work.

 

 At one point, Sans disappeared without a sound and I was left alone on the step ladder. Finishing up, I put the stuff away back in the closet before accidentally running into Blueberry. Or, he accidentally ran into me.

 

 "Jeez, Blue, watch where you're goin'!" I said as I scratched my head.

 

 "MWEH, SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Blue said with an unsettling smile. I couldn't help but get the feeling that the little Blueberry was up to something.

 

 "Well, just mind yourself, a'ight?" I tried to move around him but he moved in my way. I tried again but he continued to block my path. Okay, he was getting irritating.

 

 "Dude, the hell Blue, go away." I growled as he stayed where he was. I pushed him out of the way and started on my way when he grabbed my shoulder.

 

 "W-WAIT, RED!" Blue yelped. I turned around with a snarl, ready to b*tch at him when I saw his face. It was light blue.

 

 "What do you want?" I said back. 

 

 Blue played with his fingers as he stared at the ground with nervousness. "W-WELL, THE GREAT BLUEBERRY JUST WANTED TO ASK..."

 

 "C'mon, I ain't got all day." I said impatiently. 

 

 He visibly pouted and his face grew brighter. "D-DO ALL HUMANS REACT THE SAME WAY TO RAMELTEON?"

 

 I raised an eyebrow at him. "What's that?"

 

 He seemed to be embarrassed. About what? That brat seemed to be shaking now that I asked him.

 

 "O-OH, NEVER MIND THEN!" He ran, and almost tripped, towards his room. "F-FORGET THAT I SAID ANYTHING!!"

 

 He left me. Just like that. With no explanation or meaning. What the hell?

 

 I shrugged and turned around. It wasn't unusual that the blueberry acted like that. Most of the time, it was funny to watch him squirm and get all worked up about nothing. I still wished he actually tripped.

 

 Right then and there, I saw a pair of small white gloves laying on a small drawer in the hallway as I almost passed it. I stopped and stared at it. It was too small to be any of ours, so it had to be hers right?

 

 I walked over to it and picked it up, remembering how soft her hands were. How they fit perfectly into mine. How they tasted.

 

 I raised it to my face, imagining her hand caressing my skull in a loving manner, her eyes soft and her... smilin' at me, as if she... she...

 

 I shook my head. Really Red? Stop thinking like that you idiot! That's the weak way of things. You learned better. Though, I couldn't help but notice my mouth watering, yearning for her touch. 

 

 Soooo, I decided to put them in my pocket for the time being. She wouldn't be needing them right now, right? I could feel a sudden heat spread on my face as I walked away, feeling myself smiling. Heh, I guess today ain't all that bad.

* * *

 

**Blue's POV**

 IT WAS WEIRD HOW HONEY HAD CALLED FOR ME WHEN I WAS WITH THE MISTRESS YESTERDAY! I REMEMBER BEING MAD AT HIM SINCE HE WAS CUTTING MY TIME WITH HER IN HALF! AND ALSO LETTING RED BE WITH HER, ALONE SHOULD I THROW OUT, WHICH WAS UNFAIR SINCE I GOT TO HER FIRST!

 

 WHEN I GOT TO THE KITCHEN, HONEY ASKED ME SOME WEIRD QUESTIONS! LIKE, HE ASKED, "Did she say anything to you that sounded strange, something like _nightshade_?" OR "Does Saika seem out of place?"

 

 I QUICKLY SAID NO SO I COULD GO BACK, BUT THEN HE STARTED TALKING ABOUT TACOS! SO I COULDN'T TURN HIM DOWN, BECAUSE HE NEEDS A BRILLIANT CHEF LIKE ME TO HELP GUIDE HIM TOWARDS EXCELLENCE! BUT, I FELT LIKE HE WAS JUST TRYING TO KEEP ME AWAY FROM HER... WHICH WAS TOTALLY STUPID! MY BROTHER WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT ON PURPOSE!

 

 WHEN I WENT BACK TO MY ROOM, RED WASN'T THERE ANYMORE, WHICH MEANT HE LEFT! MAYBE HE WASN'T IN THERE FOR TOO LONG? IF THAT'S TRUE, THEN THAT WAS EVEN BETTER! HONEY WAS ALREADY GETTING REALLY CLOSE TO MISTRESS, BUT IF RED WAS TOO, THEN WHERE WAS I GOING TO BE?

 

 MOVING ON, TODAY WAS A BIT STRANGE! IT INVOLVED MY BROTHER AGAIN, IF YOU MIND, AND HE ASKED ME IF I COULD ASK PAPYRUS TO CLEAN THE DINING ROOM TABLE. THAT WAS MY BROTHER'S JOB, BUT I GUESS HE SWITCHED WITH PAPYRUS, WHO'S JOB WAS TO CLEAN THE MISTRESS' ROOM! I WAS UPSET CAUSE THEN HE COULD LEARN MORE ABOUT MISTRESS FROM HER ROOM, BUT I GOT OVER IT PRETTY QUICKLY.

 

 I SAW MISTRESS IN THE HALLWAYS AND GREETED HER LIKE USUAL. SHE KINDA JUMPED AT MY VOICE, WHICH WAS ADORABLE! SHE LOOKED HAPPY, OR MAYBE THAT WAS JUST ME, TO BE FINALLY TALKING WITH THE GREAT BLUEBERRY!

 

 YET, EVEN SO, SOMETHING WAS OFF ABOUT HER AS WELL. SHE SEEMED TIRED, AND SHE WAS HOLDING A BOTTLE THAT HAD A WEIRD WORD ON IT! I ASKED HER IF SHE NEEDED HELP, LIKE THE GENTLEMAN I AM, BUT SHE DECLINED MY OFFER, MOSTLY ONLY ASKING ME TO PUT THE WEIRD BOTTLE AWAY! 

 

 I THEN FOLLOWED HER TO HER OFFICE AND ASKED IF THERE WAS ANY OTHER ASSISTANCE NEEDED, BUT SHE AGAIN DECLINED! SHE SEEMED TO FORCE A SMILE AT ME, TELLING ME SHE NEEDED TIME BY HERSELF. THOUGH, WHO WOULDN'T WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH THE GREAT BLUEBERRY? 

 

 I TRIED TO ASK HER AGAIN WHEN MY BROTHER APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE! THEN, HE STARTED INTERRUPTING ME! HOW COULD HE?! HE DRAGGED ME AWAY FROM THE DOOR AND TOLD ME MISTRESS NEEDED TIME TO WORK, WHICH I COULD UNDERSTAND. THOUGH, I COULDN'T GET RID OF THE FEELING THAT IT WAS ALL PLANNED!

 

 ENOUGH OF THAT, AFTER MY BROTHER WENT OFF TO HIS OWN CHORE, I DECIDED TO EXAMINE THE BOTTLE MISTRESS SAIKA GAVE ME! IT LOOKED LIKE THE KIND OF BOTTLES UNDYNE HAD IN HER LAB! LIKE PILL BOTTLES, EXCEPT THIS ONE SAID SOMETHING LIKE "RAMELTEON" IN BIG RED LETTERS. I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS OR WHAT IT'S FOR, SO I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS IMPORTANT. I PUT IT UP IN THE CABINET, USING A SMALL STEP LADDER. I HATED BEING SMALL, BUT AT LEAST IT MADE ME AGILE IN BATTLE A LITTLE!

 

 I COULDN'T HELP BUT THINK THAT MAYBE THE MISTRESS GAVE ME THOSE PILLS FOR A REASON! MAYBE SHE TRUSTED ME A LOT AND DECIDED THAT SHE'D GIVE IT TO ME FOR SAFE KEEPING?! BUT WHAT WERE THEY FOR?

 

 I SAW FELL WALKING BY AND DECIDED TO ASK HIM WHAT RAMELTEON WAS USED FOR! THOUGH, WHEN I ASKED HIM, HIS FACE TURNED RED AND HE DEMANDED WHY I NEEDED TO KNOW! I, MYSELF,  _DEMANDED_ _HIM_  TO TELL ME SO THAT I'D KNOW IN THE FUTURE!

 

 HE TOLD ME, AND I WAS OBVIOUSLY SURPRISED! I DIDN'T KNOW MISTRESS NEEDED THOSE! MAYBE IT WAS A HABIT OR SOMETHING! WELL, I THANKED HIM BEFORE HE COULD ASK ME WHY I ASKED HIM, AND STARTED DOWN TO MY ROOM! I WOULD NEED TO WRITE THIS NEW INFO IN MY JOURNAL SO I'D REMEMBER THE NEXT TIME SOMEONE MENTIONED IT! 

 

 YET I COULDN'T GET A CERTAIN FEELING OUT OF MY NONEXISTENT STOMACH. WOULD THIS CERTAIN THING.... WORK ON _ALL_ HUMANS? IT CERTAINLY WORKS FOR THE MISTRESS, IF SHE'D BEEN TAKING THEM THESE PASSED FEW WEEKS, BUT WOULD ALL HUMANS REACT THE SAME?

 

 I-I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW, YET I DID! IT WAS STRANGE.... LIKE I WANTED TO USE THEM TO MY OWN ADVANTAGE SINCE I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE! OF COURSE, I WAS THE ONE WHO PUT THEM AWAY! IT'S NOT LIKE I'LL USE THEM ON THE MISTRESS LATER OR SOMETHING! 

 

 NO, I... I _PROBABLY_ WOULDN'T DO THAT! THE MISTRESS WAS A NICE LADY(sometimes) SO, HOW COULD I DO THAT? 

 

 YES, IT'D BE NICE TO SEE HER ONCE IN A WHILE TIRED AND CUTE FACE; YES IT'D BE NICE TO CARE FOR HER WHILE SHE'S SLEEPING; YES, IT'D BE NICE TO LEAN AGAINST HER AND... AND...!

 

 AHHH! BLUE WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! STOP THIS INSTANT! THINKING ABOUT THAT STUFF IS... IS... IS INAPPROPRIATE!! THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR WOULD NOT BE ACCEPTABLE!

 

 THOUGH, BECAUSE I WASN'T LOOKING AND WAS THINKING INSTEAD, I RAN INTO RED! I HAVE TO SAY, HE ALWAYS LOOKED LIKE HE WAS SWEATING OR SOMETHING. GROSS!

 

 "Jeez, Blue, watch where you're goin'!" RED SAID TO ME IN A RATHER RUDE TONE! I ALWAYS NOTICED THAT HE APPEARED NICER TO ME WHEN WE WERE AROUND THE MISTRESS, LIKE YESTERDAY! I WONDER WHY?

 

 "MWEH, SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" I SAID QUICKLY, SHINING MY SMILE AT HIM. HE LOOKED A LITTLE SHOOK.

 

 WAIT, WASN'T THIS A GREAT TIME TO ASK RED MY QUESTION? HIS BROTHER KNEW WHAT IT WAS, SO RED MUST KNOW LOTS OF THINGS TOO, RIGHT?

 

 "Well, just mind yourself, a'ight?" HE SPOKE BEFORE TRYING TO MANEUVER AROUND ME. BUT I STOPPED HIM! HE MOVED AGAIN, BUT I BLOCKED HIS PATH! I COULDN'T LET HIM GET AWAY! 

 

 "Dude, the hell Blue, go away." RED GROWLED AT ME! THEN HE PUSHED ME RATHER HARSHLY, MAKING ME STEP TO THE SIDE AS I GRABBED HIS SHOULDER TO STOP HIM FROM PASSING!

 HE SHALL NOT PASS!

 

 "W-WAIT, RED!" I YELPED OUT LOUD! HE STOPPED AND TURNED TO ME WITH A FROWN.

 

 "What do you want?" HE SNARLED.

 

 I LET GO OF HIS SHOULDER AND PLAYED WITH MY FINGERS WITH NERVOUSNESS. H-HOW SHOULD I ASK? NOW WAS THE TIME, BUT NOTHING WAS COMING OUT! "W-WELL, THE GREAT BLUEBERRY JUST WANTED TO ASK..."

 

 "C'mon, I ain't got all day." RED IMPATIENTLY GROWLED.

 

 I SWALLOWED AND MY FACE FELT HOT! "D-DO ALL HUMANS REACT THE SAME WAY TO RAMELTEON?" THERE, I SAID IT!

 

  "What's that?" 

 

 I COULD IMMEDIATELY FEEL REGRET. BUT THE GREAT BLUEBERRY NEVER FEELS REGRET ABOUT ANYTHING, RIGHT? SUDDENLY, SHIVERS WERE WRECKING THROUGH MY SPINE AS RED HOVERED OVER ME! W-WHY? WHY WAS I GETTING EMBARRASSED?

 

  "O-OH, NEVER MIND THEN!" I SAID, TRYING TO GET PASSED HIM. OH, I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO SEE MY FACE!!! I FELT ESPECIALLY EMBARRASSED WHEN I ALMOST TRIPPED! "F-FORGET THAT I SAID ANYTHING!!"

 

 I RAN WITHOUT LOOKING BACK AT HIM, AFRAID HE WOULD LAUGH IF HE SAW ME NOW!! AAUUUHHH!! 

 

 WHY COULDN'T I ASK HIM? WAS MY INTENTIONS.... B-BAD? N-NO! NONONO, IT WASN'T BAD, IT WAS JUST... S-SURPRISING!!!

 

 YEAH, YEAH YEAH, SURPRISING! NO ONE WOULD THINK THEY WERE BAD! BECAUSE THEY.... T-THEY WEREN'T!

 

.... RIGHT?!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, didn't see those coming huh?
> 
> Bruhs, I'll do the Papyrus' POV in the next chapter, so stay tune! 
> 
> Be seeing ya, PEACE!!! (Who knows what ramelteon is?)
> 
>  
> 
> ((Guys, I'm being serious, whose sock is that?!?))


	15. Skeletons Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Papyrus' POVs and some alternative things that could have happened from last chapter and this chapter but I decided not to add them because it didn't really fit in with the story so it's being added here for the sake of content okay?  
> (Run-on sentences are confusing...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUUUYYS, SO MANY KUDOS THANK YOOOOUUUUU!! *~le crying in background~*  
> I can't believe there's 200 kudos! And it's all thanks to you for giving me a chance! (WOW, 200 people like my shat... thanks brahs)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy my unholy screeching!

  **Papyrus' POV**

SAIKA LOOKED AT ME WITH A CHARMING SMILE AS I SHOWED HER MY DISH! 

 

 "Wow Papyrus, it looks amazing!" SHE MARVELED! SHE PICKED UP THE NEW ITALIAN SPAGHETTI I MADE AROUND AN HOUR AGO WITH A FORK AND TOOK A BITE, SILENTLY EATING AND PROCESSING MY HARD WORK AND EFFORT!

 

 ONCE SHE SWALLOWED, SHE GLANCED AT THE PLATE AGAIN AND SAID NOTHING. I COULD FEEL MY SKULL BEATING WITH HARD-FOUND DETERMINATION AT THE INTENSE TENSION SHE WAS FORMING! WOWIE, I WISH I COULD DO THAT TOO! THEN I COULD MAKE SANS CLEAN HIS ROOM BEFORE THE MONTHLY CHECK-UP!

 

 "W-WELL?" I ASKED AND CALMLY FIDGETING UNDER PRESSURE. A FEW MOMENTS PASSED BEFORE SHE GLANCED AT ME WITH SPARKLING EYES. HOW PRETTY!

 

 "Papyrus... have you been taking lessons from someone?" SHE ASKED WITH CURIOSITY! I COULD FEEL MY SOUL BEATING FOR SOME REASON AS SHE STARED INTENTLY AT ME WITH ATTENTION!

 

 I RAISED A HAND TO MY CHEST WITH PRIDE! "OF COURSE NOT MISTRESS! I HAVE BEEN PRACTICING WITH BLUEBERRY FOR THE PAST SEVERAL WEEKS AND HAVE ONLY ASSISTED HELP FROM A DISTANT LAND CALLED 'UNDERNET' TO FIND THESE DELICIOUS RECIPES!"

 

 SHE LAUGHED. THE SOUND WAS HEAVENLY! "Well, Mr. Papyrus, keep up the good work. I'm quite surprised to see how far you've come ever since."

 

 "NO WORRIES MY MISTRESS! FOR I SHALL ALWAYS DO MY BEST WITH ALL THE EFFORT NECESSARY!" I CHANTED! 

 

 "And I'll always be the first to taste it, promise you." 

 

 "THE PLEASURE TO SERVE YOU FIRST IS ALWAYS A SPECIALTY!"

 

 SHE SMILED AND TURNED AWAY, ABOUT TO GO ONTO HER OWN DUTIES, WHEN SUDDENLY, SOMETHING POUNDED IN MY CHEST! IT WAS STRONG, YET DELICATE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT WAS, BUT IT MADE ME STOP HER IN HER TRACKS! UNPROFESSIONAL, I KNOW, BUT ONCE I TOUCHED HER SHOULDER, THE FEELING STOPPED IMMEDIATELY!

 

 SHE TURNED AROUND AND LOOKED AT ME WITH CURIOUS EYES! "Yes Papyrus?" 

 

 "THERE IS... SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YOU!" THIS WAS IT!

 

 SHE COCKED HER HEAD TO THE SIDE. "Go on..."

 

 I GULPED AND STARTED FEELING NERVOUS. "I... I THINK I..."

 

 HER EYES WERE LIKE ICE PICKS, DIGGING INTO MY EYES IN ORDER TO GET ME TO EXPLAIN WHAT I WANTED TO!

 

 "I-I THINK I LOVE YOU."

 

 AT FIRST, SHE KIND OF TENSED UP WHEN I SAID THIS. FOR SOME REASON, I THOUGHT I'D SAID SOMETHING WRONG OR OFFENSIVE TOWARDS HER, WHICH I WOULD DISLIKE DOING IN REALITY! BUT THEN SHE SEEMED TO REALIZE SOMETHING AND RELAXED AGAIN. SHE RAISED AN EYEBROW. " _Think_ you _do_?"

 

 I TRIED MY BEST TO SMILE CONFIDENTLY! "NO, I _KNOW_ I DO!"

 

 THIS TIME, SHE SEEMED TO UNDERSTAND AS HER EYES LIT UP. "Aww, Papyrus, I love you too." 

 

 I COULDN'T HELP BUT SQUEAL! SHE LOVES ME TOO! OF COURSE, WHO COULDN'T LOVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THIS STATEMENT REASSURED ME AS THE WEIRD FEELINGS SLOWLY WENT AWAY WITH A SLIGHT BUZZING SIDE EFFECT! 

 

 "WHEW, I'M GLAD I TOLD YOU! IT WAS BUGGING ME FOR A WHILE!"

 

 "No worries Papyrus, I understand." 

 

 "SO, YOU REALLY DO LOVE ME?"

 

 "Of course."

 

 "INCLUDING MY BROTHER AND EVERYONE ELSE!?"

 

 "Heh, Papyrus, where is this coming from?"

 

 "I JUST NEED TO KNOW!"

 

 SHE GAVE ME A SMALL PAT ON THE SHOULDER, ALTHOUGH SHE HAD TO GO TIPTOE.

 

 "Yes, even them."

 

 "YOU WON'T STOP LOVING US EITHER RIGHT?!"

 

 "Haha, yes, Papyrus." SHE GAVE ME A SIDEWAYS SMILE! "Now, I'll have to head on to my other activities."

 

 I SMILED BACK! "OF COURSE YOU DO! I'LL SEE YOU WHENEVER!"

 

 SHE WALKED OUT OF THE ROOM, THIS TIME THOUGH, I WAS FEELING BETTER THAN BEFORE! I FELT BAD FOR HAVING STOPPED HER FROM GETTING HER WORK DONE WITH WHAT LITTLE TIME SHE HAD APPROPRIATE, BUT AT LEAST IT CLEARED UP THE STUFFY FEELING I WAS HAVING!

 

 I TURNED AROUND TO PUT SOME POTS AWAY WHEN I NOTICED FELL HEADING IN THE SAME DIRECTION WHERE MISTRESS SAIKA HAD WENT! HE LOOKED ANGRY AND HIS FACE WAS GLOWING A LITTLE. QUITE LITERALLY!

 

 BUT THAT COULDN'T EFFECT THE JOY I WAS FEELING FROM SAIKA'S EARLIER WORDS! 

 

 TO BE HONEST, MY FACE FELT STRANGELY WARM WHEN I PUT MY HAND AGAINST IT!

 

**Fell's POV**

 I SWEAR, I FEEL AS IF _I_ AM THE ONLY HARD WORKING SKELETON IN THIS HOUSEHOLD THAT DOES ANY KIND OF DECENT WORK! THE GREAT FELL DOES NOT BELONG IN DOING SUCH CHORES, BUT PROVING THE OTHERS AS USELESS WAS AT MY BEST INTEREST! MAYBE THEN THAT HUMAN WILL PAY ME MY TRUE WAGE!

 

 AS I WAS WORKING, LIKE THE AMAZING MONSTER THAT I AM, I FOUND MY TRASHY BROTHER IN HIS ROOM LOOKING AT MAGAZINES! SEE! I TOLD YOU THAT  _I_ , AM THE ONLY TRUE MONSTER THAT GETS MY OWN WORK DONE!

 

 "RED! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!"

 

 "Looking at a magazine." HE SEEMED TO FLINCH AT MY VOICE! GOOD, HE NEEDED TO FEAR IT SO THAT HE WOULDN'T GO BETRAYING ME!

 

 "MAGAZINE?!? WHY AREN'T YOU DOING YOUR JOB INSTEAD OF LOOKING AT A DISGUSTING MANUAL WITH PICTURES?"

 

 MY BROTHER APPEARED TO BE SWEATING. NOT THAT HE DOESN'T EVERYDAY. "Well, because there's this famous human who's a big role model nowadays. Don't see a magazine where they ain't in there. No one knows their real name, cuz they go by Mortals_Lust4_CupOSin. Real neato person, I can tell ya that."

 

 "WELL YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME THAT! HONESTLY, I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT WHAT THEY DO... WHAT DO THEY DO?"

 

 "Well, apparently they're writing a big hitter story called [Everything Will Be All right](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8131136/chapters/18639302) that the whole world practically knows about. Millions of copies sold, ya know? To be honest..." HE PAUSED FOR A MOMENT. "I'm... kinda a fan of theirs my own. Might even say I got a little crush on em, I-I mean, not."

 

 "HA! WOW, MY OWN BROTHER ENTRANCED BY A MERE AUTHOR! YOU NEED TO HIGHER YOUR STANDARDS OR YOU WON'T BE AS BRILLIANT AS ME!"

 

 "Boss, have ya even read the book?"

 

 "I DON'T NEED TO! I ALREADY KNOW IT'S A TERRIBLE STORY!"

 

 "Well, Saika likes it."

 

 WHAT? "HOW COULD SOMEONE LIKE HER FALL FOR SOMETHING SO LOW?!" THERE WAS NO WAY THAT THAT HUMAN WOULD _LIKE_  SUCH AN ATROCITY! "AND HOW IN THE BLOODY WORLD DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT?!"

 

 "T-The mistress saw me with it, and w-we, uh, kinda talked a lot about the story. It, was... um... nice?" HIS FACE STARTED SWEATING AGAIN. REVOLTING. EVEN HIS CHEEK BONES SHOWED SOME CRIMSON. DOUBLE REVOLTING.

 

 THOUGH SOMETHING ABOUT IT MADE ME WANT TO KICK HIM.

 

 "WHAT KIND OF HORRIBLE STORY IS IT ABOUT!?"

 

 "If ya read it, you'd know."

 

 "THAT'D BE A WASTE OF MY TIME! DON'T TRY TO STOOP ME TO THAT LEVEL OF PATHETICNESS!" I COULDN'T BELIEVE THAT SUCH A PERSON COULD FOOL THE MISTRESS AND MY OWN BROTHER! "ANYWAY, GET YOUR LAZY BONES UP AND DO YOUR  _WORK_!"

 

 I WALKED AWAY BEFORE HE COULD SAY ANYTHING ELSE! BICKERING WITH THAT RASCAL WAS LIKE TALKING TO A STRAY DOG THAT NEVER LISTENS TO YOU!

 

 I ANGRILY STOMPED DOWN THE HALLS, LOOKING FOR SOMETHING TO RELEASE MY ANGER ONTO! WHY WAS I ANGRY YOU ASK?! WELL, OBVIOUSLY BECAUSE OF MY BROTHER! WHY WAS HE GETTING ALL MUSHY WITH THE HUMAN?! IT WAS UNNECESSARY! IT WAS INTOLERABLE! IT WAS, IT WAS, ARGH!!

 

 WHY WAS MY BROTHER GETTING MORE ATTENTION FROM HER THAN ME? IT'D BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'D ACTUALLY HAD A FULL CONVERSATION WITH THE HUMAN, BUT THAT DIDN'T MEAN I WANTED TO TALK WITH HER! NO! I JUST FELT UNJUST BECAUSE _I_ AM WAY MORE ATTRACTIVE AND INTERESTING THAN MY BROTHER! 

 

 I PASSED THE KITCHEN WHERE I HEARD POTS CLANGING AND TURNED THE CORNER, ONLY TO STUMBLE UPON THE ONLY HUMAN IN THE HOUSE! 

 

 "SAIKA!"

 

 "Ah, Mr. Fell. It is good to see you, if not by literally face to face."

 

 I TRIED TO STAND TALL, BUT THAT RESULTED IN ME LOOKING OVER THE HUMAN'S HEAD! SO I HAD TO TILT MY HEAD DOWNWARDS A LITTLE! 

 

 "OF COURSE IT IS! WHO WOULDN'T WANT TO LAY THEIR EYES ON ME!?" .... DID SHE JUST ROLL HER EYES?

 

 "Well, um, Fell, I'll be taking my leave-"

 

 "NOT YET! I HAVE QUESTIONS TO ASK AND YOU HAVE QUESTIONS TO ANSWER!"

 

 "I already have enough of those." SHE STARTED WALKING AWAY, BUT I WASN'T GOING TO LET HER ESCAPE!

 

 "IS IT TRUE THAT YOU TALKED TO MY BROTHER ABOUT A STUPID BOOK?"

 

 SHE SIGHED. "What does this have to do with anything?"

 

 "JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

 

 "I guess."

 

 "ALRIGHT, BUT WHY?!"

 

 "Why what?"

 

 "WHY HIM?"

 

 SHE LOOKED A BIT ANNOYED BUT I DIDN'T CARE! I NEEDED MY ANSWERS! "I don't know, he knew the book, and so did I. We surprisingly both have some common interests."

 

 "COMMON INTERESTS?! I DEFINITELY HAVE MORE OF THAT THAN HIM!"

 

 "Okay, name one thing you and I have in common."

 

 "UH... GOAL TO WORLD DOMINATION?"

 

 "Sorry Fell," SHE TURNED AROUND TO FACE ME WITH THOSE EYES OF HERS, DARING AND CONFIDENT. "But sadly, we just don't have that much in common. Truth hurts, but we have to admit it."

 

 WHAT KIND OF LINE WAS THAT? "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! ALREADY, I'M WAY BETTER THAN HIM AND IT'S NO FAIR THAT YOU SPEND MORE TIME WITH HIM OVERALL WITH ME!"

 

 "Is that what this is about?"

 

 "YES! I NEVER GET TO SEE YOU OR TALK TO YOU, NOT SAYING THAT I  **DO** WANT TO, BUT-"

 

 "So you're jealous?" SHE SAID WITH THAT ANNOYING SMILE OF HERS! ARGH! WHY ARE HUMANS SO... SO... IRRITATING?!

 

 "J-JEALOUS? ABSOLUTELY NOT! H-HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF HAVING SUCH A FEELING!"

 

 "Well, you don't think you have more time than Red, and you got mad that Red has more things in common with me than you. So, if we're getting a little specific, I'd say you're jealous."

 

 I COULD FEEL MYSELF HEATING UP WITH ANGER AS THAT HUMAN SMILED KNOWINGLY AT ME! I-I WASN'T JEALOUS! I KNOW I WASN'T!

 

 "THE ONLY REASON I WAS _NOT_ JEALOUS OF RED IS BECAUSE I LO-" IMMEDIATELY, I CLAMPED MY HAND OVER MY MOUTH, FEELING SOME SORT OF WARMTH AND BEAT FROM MY SOUL!

 

 "You what?"

 

 UGH, HOW HUMILIATING! "SH-SHUT UP! THERE IS NO NEED FOR US TO SPEAK ANY LONGER, SO I'M HEADING BACK! DON'T TRY AND FOLLOW ME!" I GRACEFULLY TURNED AROUND, HEADING AWAY FROM HER! SHE WAS THE CAUSE OF ALL OF THIS MADNESS! SHE WAS THE CAUSE THAT MY SOUL HURT! SHE WAS THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS IRRITATION! 

 

 YES, THAT'S IT, SHE'S THE CAUSE OF IT **ALL**!

**Honey's POV**

 It's not everyday you would see Saika walking around without a care in the world. Usually she'd be coped up in her office.

 

 I saw her in the hallway while I was passing by. She... didn't seem to be doin' much, other than staring at a couple pictures on the wall. Wait, when did we have pictures?

 

 "So ya put up some pictures huh?" I asked with a calm smile.

 

 She looked at me, not startled at all. "Well, most of them have been sitting under my bed for a while. So I thought, why not put them up?"

 

 I walked over with my hands in my pockets and stood beside her, browsing the pictures. Some looked recent, some looked old. One that caught my eye was of her dad and another woman. Probably her mom, since she had the same dress as the one in the video that Blue found a long while ago. She found me staring at it.

 

 "Oh, that's my mom and dad. You guys haven't seen my mom before have you?" 

 

 I shook my head. Lying wasn't my thing but, you gotta do what ya gotta do. "Nope. Didn't even think you knew yours." 

 

 She looked back to the picture, something flickering in her eyes. "I didn't _really_ know her. But I feel like I did. My... dad talked a lot about her when I was little."

 

 Wow, she was bein' really open today. No "get outta my face or I'll fire you" tone was even heard from her voice.

 

 "Do you still hear about her?"

 

 "Not really. Father told me practically everything he knew about her." There it was again. That flicker in her eyes... almost like a somber-ish look as she stared at the picture. I stared at it as well, thinking of what kind of person she could've been if she was here.

 

 "What... uh... happened to her?" I risked asking. Before the last word even left my jaw, I knew she wouldn't answer. She just stood there as if she hadn't even heard me. A bit rude, but I guess it _was_ a touchy subject to begin with.

 

 I noticed another picture on the wall that looked recent. One that I recognized. It was all of us that one day, dressed up nice and fancy, while smiles were on our skulls and faces. Everyone was... actually smiling.

 

 "Heh, I liked that one since I first saw it." Saika smiled as she put her hand on the frame. "It's the first time we're actually all together with smiles."

 

 I chuckled. "Yeah... I guess it is pretty neato." She smiled back at me and I couldn't help but look away. To be honest, she was being pretty cute right now. I didn't know if I could hold myself back. We're alone together in a deserted hallway, where no one would probably bother us. I've already kissed her, so how far would I take it next time?

 

 And when did I decide there would be a next time?

 

 "Do you like them?" Her voice seemed to echo.

 

 "What, the pictures?"

 

 "Yeah."

 

 "I guess they're pretty cool. Too bad I didn't bring Blue's baby pictures."

 

 She laughed. "I bet he would've been very endearing as a child."

 

 I couldn't help but notice how her eyes darted to each picture like they were old artifacts. The way the light casted a shadow over her face, and the way she stood with overall relaxation. It all came together like it was supposed to. I don't know how'ta describe it, but it was just... cool looking. 

 

 When I was suddenly staring into her pupils, I never even noticed the rate my SOUL was beating at.

 

 "What's up with you guys today? It seems like everyone keeps staring at me or something." Saika said with a lift of her eyebrow.

 

 I chuckled. "Sorry, _honey_ , you're too mesmerizing."

 

 She lifted an eyebrow, ignoring my pun like always. "Like how?" 

 

 "Well..." I said as I stepped closer to her. "Your hair is a little messy right now, unlike other days, the light seems to catch you in the right places, your mood is unsettling," I stepped even closer to her until I was centimeters from her ear. 

 

 "And your lips are looking _very_ luscious, _m'lady_." I winked at her as she rolled her eyes and pushed me away playfully. Heh, how adorable.

 

 Saika turned towards the pictures, trying to hide her face. "Your charming words are compliments, Mr. Honey."

 

 "Welp, I was just explaining myself the best way I can."

 

 She turned to me with a mischievous smile. "You really are a charmer aren't you?"

 

 "I guess I am." We stood in silence before I spoke again.

 

 "You don't react much to things, right?"

 

 "It depends."

 

 "What would you say.... if I told you I loved you-"

 

 "I'd say I love you too."

 

 "-to the point where I would date you?"

 

 This... was what caught her attention.

 

 She swirled around, confusion pretty bare on her face. "Excuse me?"

 

 I shrugged, trying so hard not to blush. "I'm just saying..."

 

 She stopped for a moment before responding. "Well... I... wouldn't know what to do..." her face contorted into bewilderment again, like she didn't understand what kind of situation it'd be. 

 

 I covered my face as a low chuckle coughed its way up. "Hehe, of course you wouldn't. I can't  _picture_ you ever getting confessed to."

 

 She narrowed her eyes at my pun and statement. "Oh really? Like you've ever been before?"

 

 "Of course. Especially when women flock to me all the time."

 

 "Wow, a lady's man and a charmer. You're practically the whole package."

 

 I shrugged as a smile played on her lips. We could both sense the sarcasm, but no one said anything about it. We didn't need to.

 

 "Okay, welp, gotta get back to work, mistress. Blue might get mad if he sees me slackin' off."

 

 She nodded in my direction. "Alright, Mr. Honey."

 

 "..."

 

 "Um, is there something else you need?"

 

 "Oh, uh, nope. Just uh, deciding where I was goin'. See ya."

 Immediately, I sped walked outta there like it was the plague. I couldn't believe how hot I was getting. What was I thinking? Why in the world would I even ask that though?

 

 Was I really thinking about sayin' it right there?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Here's some things that could have happened from last chapter and this chapter:

_*When Fell Left Red's room---_

BUT NOW THAT HE'D SAID THAT, I HAD GROWN CURIOUS. IF IT WAS ENOUGH TO CAPTURE THE HEART OF THE HUMAN AND RED, THEN IT MUST HAVE AT LEAST _SOME_ QUALITY IN ITS CONTENT! SURELY ENOUGH TO HAVE PEOPLE ACTUALLY  _BUY IT_ AT THE STORES!

 WAIT, IF THOSE TWO IDIOTS LOVE IT SO MUCH, THEN THEY MUST HAVE AT LEAST ONE COPY RIGHT? HOW ELSE WOULD THEY HAVE READ IT? IT WAS A POSSIBILITY THAT I WAS INTENT ON FINDING OUT! 

 WHAT WAS THE NAME OF IT? "EVERYTHING IS OKAY"? "EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE"? NO NO, NOT THAT EITHER, IT DOESN'T SOUND RIGHT. HOW ABOUT "EVERYTHING WILL BE ALL RIGHT"? YES! THERE IT IS! 

 AND WHAT OTHER PLACE HAS THOUSANDS OF BOOKS? THE LIBRARY OF COURSE! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE FELL IS ALWAYS THE BRIGHTEST WHEN DETERMINED!

 AND SO, I PASSED THE KITCHEN, WHERE THAT COPY OF MINE WAS COOKING, AND WENT STRAIGHT TO THE DOUBLE DOORS THAT SIGNALED THE ENTRANCE TO THE HUMONGOUS LIBRARY! (AT LEAST THE HUMANS HERE SPELLED IT CORRECTLY! _LIBRARBY_ DIDN'T GIVE THE VIBES OF 'INTELLIGENCE')

 WITHOUT ANY SORT OF HESITANCY, I BANGED THE DOOR OPEN AND WALKED INSIDE, MAKING SURE TO ADDRESS MY PRESENCE AMONG THE MANY PAPER WRITINGS!

 THEN I CLOSED THE DOOR TO MAKE SURE NO SNOOPING SKELETONS OR HUMAN INTERRUPTED MY LEARNING SESSION! YES, EVEN LEARNING ABOUT YOUR SOON-TO-BE RIVALS FOR POPULARITY WOULD HELP EXTEND THE COMMON CORE OF MY GROUNDINGS! GREAT PLAN FOR THE TERRIBLE FELL, ISN'T IT?!

 BUT WHAT I WAS NOT EXPECTING, WAS FOR THE HUMAN TO BE HERE AS WELL! HER HEAD WAS TURNED TOWARDS ME, LOOKING AT ME WITH THOSE QUESTIONING EYES. HER HAND WAS MID-REACH TOWARDS A BOOK THAT LOOKED A BIT TOO TALL FOR HER ARM-SPAN. HAH! THAT'S HER CONSEQUENCE FOR NOT DRINKING ENOUGH MILK!

 "Do you need something?" SHE ASKS WITH THAT TILT OF HER HEAD. I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE THINKS SHE IS, ACTING ALL MIGHTY AND POWERFUL, WHEN SHE'S ONLY A HUMAN! BUT STILL, I HAD TO KEEP MY MISSION A SECRET! THERE WAS NO WAY I WAS GOING TO LET THE HUMAN FIND OUT THAT I WAS ABOUT TO READ THAT USELESS TRASH OF A BOOK! I'D LOOK LIKE A FOOL!

 "NOPE. NOTHING IN PARTICULAR. I JUST NEED TO LOOK FOR AN UN-SUSPICIOUS BOOK IN THIS EXACT LIBRARY! YES!" 

 SHE GAVE ME A CONFUSED LOOK. GOOD! SHE SUSPECTED NOTHING! 

 "Okay... but before you go, can you grab that for me? I can't quite reach it, and somebody took the ladder."

 I WALKED OVER TO WHERE SHE STOOD AND SAW WHERE SHE WAS POINTING. I COULD SEE THE FAINT DETAILS OF THE COVER! KNOWING ABOUT HER HEIGHT, I STOOD IN FRONT OF THE BOOK SHELF, SMILING TO MYSELF! 

 "I DON'T KNOW, CAN I?"

 "Do you wish to be paid less this week?" HMPH, FAIR ENOUGH.

 I GRABBED IT EASILY AND, BEFORE HANDING IT OVER, TURNED THE BOOK TO SEE THE COVER. OH. MY.  _F*CKING._ GOD.

 "Uh, is everything okay?" SHE ASKED.

 NO! NOTHING WAS ALRIGHT! WHY WAS THE MISTRESS WANTING TO GET THE BOOK I WAS GOING TO GET FIRST!? NO, WAIT, IF I PLAY IT COOL, I CAN MAKE HER FORGET ABOUT IT! THEN I CAN SWIFTLY SLIDE IT OUT AND TAKE IT BACK TO MY ROOM! SHE WOULDN'T KNOW ANYTHING!

 "I, UH, W-WAS J-UST..." UGH, MY AMAZING VOICE WAS BREAKING! BUT SHE DIDN'T SEEM TO NOTICE!

 "Oh. Did you want to read it?"

 NEVER MIND.

 HOW IN THE WORLD DID SHE FIND OUT, A HUMAN UNWORTHY OF MY PRESENCE?!. "WHAT? N-NO! I JUST WANTED TO LOOK AT IT! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF WANTING TO READ THIS?!"

 SHE TILTED HER HEAD. "But it's pretty good." SHE... SHE SMILED. BUT WHAT FOR? "I think you'll like it. Some of the characters in there are relatable."

 "OKAY, I NEVER SAID I WANTED TO READ IT!"

 "Well, then I'm telling you to read it right now."

 I COULD FEEL MY FACE HEAT WITH EMBARRASSMENT. GETTING CAUGHT LIKE THIS, FOR SUCH AN AMAZING PERSON LIKE ME, WAS UNACCEPTABLE! YET, FOR SOME REASON, I DIDN'T REALLY.... MIND.

 SHE LOOKED A LITTLE HAPPY, AS IF THE THOUGHT OF SHARING A SMALL SIMILAR TASTE AS ME WAS WORTH SMILING FOR. OF COURSE! SHARING THE SAME TASTE AS ME WAS ALWAYS WORTH IT! AND ADDING TO THAT, I-

 "-VE YOU." IMMEDIATELY I CLASPED MY HAND OVER MY MOUTH, STEPPING BACKWARDS AS ANOTHER HEAT WAVE HIT MY FACE! WH-WHAT DID I JUST SAY? 

 "Hmm? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." SHE LEANED IN CLOSER, BUT I STEPPED BACK. THIS TIME, I HAD NO HESITATION TO GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE! I RAN TO THE DOOR AND THREW IT OPEN, WASTING NO TIME TO SLOW THE BITTEST DOWN!

 "I'M TAKING THIS! AND IT'S NOT BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

 GOD, WHAT HAD MADE ME SO HOT! I KNOW I AM WITH MY LOOKS, BUT IN THE INSIDE, THERE WAS A HARD BEAT. WHATEVER IT WAS, IT WAS STARTING TO BECOME MORE PAINFUL THAN BEFORE.

 I SWEAR TO ASGORE IF THAT HUMAN DID ANYTHING TO ME...

 [Not a lot changed, as you've read, but I didn't like how it turned out.]

 

_*When Red bumped into Blue---_

- **Red's POV**

 "Dude, the hell Blue, go away." I growled as he once again used that creepy smile. He stepped forward, an indescribable look in his eyes.

 "YEAH, ABOUT THAT..." Blue said with a small laugh. "HOW ABOUT YOU MIND _YOURSELF?_ "

 "What did you say you little-"

 "I SAW WHAT YOU DID." His face didn't falter as he spoke. "JUST BECAUSE THE DOOR WAS CLOSED DOESN'T MEAN NOBODY SAW ANYTHING. ESPECIALLY SINCE IT'S  _MY ROOM_."

 I stepped back with sheer surprise at his change of demeanor and tone. What? He knows? Of course he knows, it's his room like he said. He could have cameras in there or some sh*t like that. That Blueberry could have anything at hand.

 "S-So what?" I said, my damn voice cracking. He giggled to himself, eyes still disturbingly bright and starry.

 "WELL, YOU SHOULDN'T BE DOING THAT KIND OF STUFF! ESPECIALLY..." he leaned closer. "WITH THINGS THAT AREN'T  _YOURS_." He laughed again, as if the brat was playing with me.

 "What do you want?" I spoke harshly, wanting to get away but also wanting to hear what the fruit wanted. What was he getting at?

 He stepped up with his hands behind his back, as if taunting me to hit him. "YOU WOULDN'T MIND IF I TOLD YOUR BROTHER, RIGHT?"

  _Aww sh*t._

 "HAHA! SUCH A FUNNY REACTION! DON'T WORRY, I WON'T TELL HIM!" His eyelights disappeared. "AT LEAST... NOT YET."

 God, my bro would kill me if he knew what I did. Not only was it something to yell at me with his powerful voice, but also because it was breaking regulations and other things. And of course, the most obvious reason behind my bro's anger:

 Jealousy.

 Probably the same reason behind the brat's threat too.

 "...I-I..." I was speechless. What the hell was I supposed to say? 'I'm sorry I'll do whatever you want?' Please, I'd rather get wrapped up in Muffet's spider-web than say something as stupid as that.

 Blue smiled at me. "DON'T WORRY, I REALLY WON'T TELL ANYONE! I WAS JUST PLAYING! BUT IF YOU DO ANYTHING THAT THE MISTRESS FINDS DISGUSTING OR REVOLTING OR LIKE WHAT YOU DID BEFORE, I WONDER HOW LONG IT'LL TAKE TO PLAN YOUR FUNERAL, IF YOU HAVE ONE!" He laughed again, the sound sounding forced. 

 "FORGET WE HAD THIS TALK OKAY!? BYE BYE!" Blue's eyelights came back and he skipped away with newfound happiness at the thought of my dust probably. That dipsh*t....

 [Ah, who doesn't love a little sadistic Blueberry once in a while?]

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter I've written and will ever write...
> 
> I had a discussion with some amazing people from the last chapter in the comments(if ya saw it then ya know what it is) and said persons came up with an idea of angsty times. Thanks guys!  
> Ya know what the next chapter is then...
> 
> Also, sorry for the disappearance! I have no excuse for anything T-T sorryyy....(except the fact that life keeps throwing freaking shoes at me. Now I have single shoes with no pairs at all -_-)


	16. Ramelteon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of misunderstandings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is! The chapter where it discusses what I've been asking in the second last chapter(or somewhere).  
> What is ramelteon? Looking back, a lot of you guys knew what it was.
> 
> The thing is, there are many reasons for a certain side affect...
> 
> Sorry for the lack of updates too! I got carried away with time and somehow thought I'd already released a chapter, but upon seeing comments, I didn't -_-

 It was... very sudden.

 

 For a striking moment, Saika started feeling nauseous at the dining table. It was dinner time, so the skeletons were making their way into the dining room, taking their places and seats around her. 

 

 The noise and chatter were overwhelming. It was ringing in her ears and her eyesight was going blurry. She felt as if her plate in front of her(prepared by The Great and Terrible Fell) was about to be replaced by her breakfast from this morning.

 

 Everyone had started to eat, except Saika.

 

 And boy, did they notice instantly.

 

 "Uh, you okay there mistress?" Sans asked with a lift of his eyebrow(bonebrow?). That appeared to be everyone's question as they stared at her, even herself. She didn't know what was wrong.

 

 "I'm fine. Let's just... start eating." This attention was killing her brain. 

 

 Saika made sure all the skeletons saw her eat before glancing up. They seemed on edge, but at least their eye sockets were roaming their food instead of her. Small talk passed at the table, some including what happened during their day and what they saw that was worth mentioning. But Saika kept her mouth shut. 

 

 It was as if there was a sickeningly large ball stuck in her throat. She couldn't talk, or else the food she was eating would come back out. She started to eat faster, thinking that maybe if she ate quicker and got the food over with, the ball would go away. But it only made it worse.

 

 "MISTRESS SAIKA, ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE AS FINE AS YOU SAY?" Papyrus, who was sitting to her right as he had requested to, had a worried look on his face. He'd noticed the sudden change of speed Saika was eating at, and it frightened him that she might choke on the food. She wasn't a babybones, but still, it could happen if she wasn't careful.

 

 She paused for a moment to make sure nothing came up. But before she spoke, Fell's fist met the table and a laugh erupted from him.

 

 "HAH, OF COURSE SHE'S FINE! IT'S JUST THAT MY EXCELLENT AND WELL PREPARED FOOD IS A DELICACY THAT YOU CAN'T FIND EVERY DAY!" He put a hand to his chest. "SHE SIMPLY THINKS IT'S SO DELICIOUS THAT SHE CAN'T STOP EATING!"

 

 Saika didn't feel like arguing. It was building up and felt like a volcano was about to explode. Funny thing, holding it in wasn't helping either. Well that's flippen fantastic.

 

 Red chuckled. "Heh you sure though bo- Fell? Really though, mistress, your face is turnin'  _red_."

 

 Saika tried not to groan in frustration from the skeletons' overwhelming worry(well,  _some_ of them). It wasn't like you were hurting or anything, just... sick.

 

 It took her a while before noticing the intense quiet that had settled upon the table. Looking up from her now unappetizing plate, it finally dawned on her that they were waiting for a response. White, red, and blue eye lights(omg they make the American flag XD) were staring intently at her.

 

Hah, too bad she didn't get to say anything before the feeling of warm slush was peaking its way up her throat.

 

 Not even hesitating for a moment, cause dear lord it was coming out fast, she stood up with a hand over her mouth and ran to the nearest bathroom. Shoving open the door, she hurled her contents into the (luckily open) toilet as the sound of multiple hurried footsteps echoed behind her.

 

 "What the-"

 

 "WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

 

 "Is she okay?"

 

 "GOD DAMN THAT IS DISGUSTING."

 

 "IS SHE THROWING UP?"

 

 "Fell, the hell did you put in that food?"

 

 She ignored the voices as best as she could while another wave of nausea threw her head forward. Unfortunately, the vomit... missed the toilet completely and landed on the hard floor beside her.

 

 "I'M GONNA BE SICK." A voice that sounded like Fell's said from behind her. Or was it Papyrus' voice? She couldn't tell since her ears were ringing a bit.

 

 Acid burned her throat as more of her stomach decided to leap out and into the open world. A few minutes passed before she was sure that everything had finished. She wiped her mouth, touching some left over chunks that had collected around her lips. 

 

 Okay, that was beyond nasty. It'd been a long time since Saika had threw up, and she was happy it had stayed that way until now. 

 

 She turned around on her knees and saw all the skeletons at the doorway, making sure they weren't in any... range of getting vomited on. Averting their judging eye sockets, she looked around her to see the mess she'd created.

 

 "Uh... I don't know what happened-" A cough ripped its way up her throat. Ow, okay, that one hurt a lot. "I'll be fine."

 

 Whoops, wait, the floor was getting swirly. Hold on, so was the room.

 

 Aaaannnnddd, the floor was  _way_ too close and cold.

 

 Huh... how did she get on the floor?

* * *

 

  **Saika's POV**

 I can't remember what happened other than falling on the ground and seeing all the skeletons jumping toward me.

 

 I awoke on the couch with ice on my forehead. A small blanket was rapped around me and a pillow supported my head. Looking down, my clothes were changed and I seemed... clean.

 

 Did they shower me? Hopefully not. Maybe wiping my arms with a wet paper towel, sure, but the rest of my body? I wasn't about to tell myself I was showered unconsciously, but the thought disappeared once I noticed that my hair felt a little wet.

 

 Getting up, a pair of skeletal hands wrapped around my shoulders and pinned me back down.

 

 "P-PLEASE DON'T GET UP! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE MOVING AROUND YET!" A flushed Papyrus said as he looked away.

 

 I lifted an eyebrow. "Um, Papyrus, it's alright."

 

 He shook his head roughly. "N-NO IT IS NOT! YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT SO WE WON'T BE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" 

 

 Sighing, I put my hand on top of his. "True, but right now I feel fine."

 

 "BUT YOU JUST THREW UP A FEW HOURS AGO!"

 

 I was out for a few hours? Holy cow, wow. That's a lot of makeup work to finish. "Papyrus, that was just a bodily function I had to go through to get rid of something bad in my stomach."

 

 "SO IT WON'T HARM YOU GUYS?"

 

 You guys? What? "I... guess?"

 

 Papyrus leaned forward and gave me a big hug, practically squeezing the life out of me. I could hear him sniffling. How do skeletons produce tears?

 

 "OH, I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY! I'M SO GLAD, I WAS SO WORRIED AND UPSET THAT YOU MIGHT HAVE SOME KIND OF WEIRD DEATH DISEASE OR EVEN WORSE!" 

 

 I sighed as a smile formed on my lips and I hugged him back. "It's okay. A little vomit never hurt anyone."

 

 "TO BE HONEST... I HAD NEVER SEEN IT HAPPEN BEFORE MY EYES UNTIL NOW, SO IT WORRIED ME!" He let go and glanced to the side, nervously fondling with his fingers. "ESPECIALLY WHEN... T-THE STUFF WOULDN'T COME OUT OF YOUR HAIR..."

 

 Orange tinted his cheeks as the situation dawned on me.

 

 "... I fell into it didn't I?"

 

 He waved his hands in the air. "N-NO!-WELL YES, BUT WE TRIED TO STOP YOU FROM FALLING AND HURTING YOURSELF ON THE TILES; SO WHAT HAPPENED... WELL WE... I ACCIDENTALLY-"

 

 I steadied his waving hands by grabbing them. Why was he so nervous? "Calm down Papyrus. If you're afraid that I'll get mad, I won't. So please be direct with me." He flinched a little, but slowly dipped his shoulders in relaxation. His bones still glowed orange though.

 

 "I... SHOVED YOU INTO IT. BUT IT WAS ACCIDENTAL! I WAS EXPECTING TO CATCH YOU, BUT BEFORE I COULD IT SEEMED TO BE EVERYONE'S IDEA AS WELL! AND I MYSELF DIDN'T THINK ABOUT HOW MUCH FORCE I'D BE USING UNTIL I PUSHED YOU RIGHT INTO THE... MESS..." He looked away again.

 

 "IT WAS KINDA GROSS, BUT LUCKILY YOU WEREN'T COVERED FULLY! I HAD TO LIFT YOU OUT OF IT, SINCE I WAS IN THE FRONT! THEN I CARRIED YOU TO THE BATH AND... UH... WASHED YOU. DON'T WORRY, I MADE SURE EVERYONE ELSE LEFT THE ROOM!" He squeezed his eyes closed. "BUT I SWEAR TO ASGORE I _MYSELF_  DIDN'T LOOK! I-I PROMISE! IT WAS A BIT HARD, AND I WAS TEMPTED TO DO IT, BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO INVADE YOUR PRIVACY OF PERSONAL PARTS!"

 

 I.... honestly didn't know what to say, nor was it what I was expecting. But the timid look on Papyrus just gave more truth to the story. Plus, Papyrus wouldn't lie, even if he thought it'd get me mad. 

 

 I spoke softly. "Thank you Papyrus. It... takes a lot of bravery... to do something like that. And I'm glad you didn't give in to your temptation, although it wouldn't have bothered me the slightest." I wasn't sure about everyone else. I'm actually glad it was Papyrus, because if it wasn't, then I don't know if I'd get truths from the others. Maybe it would've been okay with Blue as well, but I don't know. I'd never know with these skeletons.

 

 He had the look of hope on his teary eyed face. "SO YOU AREN'T MAD? AT ALL?!"

 

 I shook my head. "No, but I would've been if you guys left me in that state."

 

 "OF COURSE NOT! SOMEONE HAD TO STEP IN!"

 

 I laughed a little. "And I'm glad you did." I leaned forward and gave him a small kiss of appreciation on his cheekbone. He froze with surprise as I backed away and smiled. "As a reward."

 

 He immediately started smiling and turning bright orange once again, not even noticing that his hands had somehow morphed into clasping around my own.

 

 "WOWIE.. NYEH HEH HEH... THANK YOU!" All built up stress and anxiety dissipated from his body. 

 

 For a few moments, he looked adorable.

 

 After a few laughs and word exchange of what had later happened while I was asleep, Papyrus went off to make some tea. He brought me over to the dining table, tightly holding onto my hand like I would fall as I sat down in a chair. For some reason, there was this weird tension in the air as all the skeletons were already there, as if they were just having a conference before we had interrupted them.

 

 "MISTRESS IS FINALLY AWAKE GUYS!" Papyrus announced happily.

 

 Sans chuckled, although there was something iffy about it. "'Course bro. What'd I tell you?"

 

 An awkward silence followed through as the butlers all left, except for Papyrus, who brought me some tea. It felt good to drink something warm to heal my aching throat.

 

 But even tea didn't settle enough of my nerves as Papyrus left cautiously, like he was afraid of doing something wrong. What was up with them?

 

 Not feeling hungry or thirsty anymore, I decided to walk around a bit. It was weird for the household to be so quiet all of a sudden. Usually yelling ensued and back talk, but only ominous silence went on.

 

 First of all, I had a hypothesis as to what caused my sudden accident to occur. And it dealed with a certain  _pill_. Remembering that I had two bottles in my room, I went there first. Making sure the door was locked behind me, I went to my bottom drawer. I pulled it open and found only one bottle. Where'd the other one go? It couldn't have just vanished. But that was a problem to worry about later.

 

 I turned it around and read over the description. And just as I had posed, one of the few possible affects this could have on a person was indeed,  _vomiting_ , though it was a less common side affect. Maybe I really shouldn't have taken two capsules last night. Or did I take three?

 

 Sighing to myself for being an idiot, I threw the bottle back in the drawer and closed it. I wouldn't be taking those for a long while.

 

 While leaving, I saw Red folding some towels and decided to talk to him.

 Now that I think of it, who cleaned my... _mess_? Hopefully someone other than Papyrus. He was already practically traumatized by the thought of someone having a near death experience.

 

 "Hey Red." He didn't seem to hear me. I spoke a little louder. "Red?"

 

 Finally, he turned around with wide eyes. "Oh, heya Saika."

 

 "What are you doing?" Again, it was like I never asked the question as his red eye lights went to my hips. Or my stomach?

 

 "I don't appreciate the fact that you seem to be ignoring me." I said as he snapped out of his trance and chuckled a little, looking away.

 

 "Heh, ah, what can I say miss? Aren't I  _worth the weight?_ "

 

 ... Did he just make a pun about my weight?

 

 I didn't say anything as sweat drizzled down his skull. "Hehe, I'll uh, get outta your way." Without a second glance, he took the towels and turned the corner. For some reason, I could feel him using his magic to teleport away once he was out of my sight. Maybe they were just afraid that throwing up was a disease you could catch?

 

 I stumbled upon Blueberry this time, and he seemed a little calmer than Red. But still, he was on edge. 

 

 "SOOOO, YOU REALLY ARE OKAY?"

 

 "Yep."

 

 He smiled. "DOES THIS MEAN WE NEED TO MAKE TWICE AS MUCH FOOD NOW FOR YOU GUYS?"

 

 Again. With the 'you guys' phrase. I stared at him with confusion, but he must've mistaken it for uncomfortableness.

 

 "OH! MWEH HEH! BROTHER DID SAY THAT HUMANS WERE UNCOMFORTABLE TALKING ABOUT THAT STUFF. I'LL SEE YOU LATER MISTRESS!" 

 

 Anndd, he's gone. Great. Another mystery added onto another.

 

 I see Honey right after, sweeping the floor. Taking more cautious steps toward him, I try to level my voice. But before I get to say anything, he goes into another room. I follow him and... of course, he disappears.

 

 I can't somehow find Fell, or only see glimpses of him passing in the hallways. I gave up after several attempts to catch him.

 

 Following up on that, I see Sans, and he might be the only one who doesn't seem as nervous as the others. Or seem to be avoiding me.

 

 "Hey Mistress. How ya' doin'?" 

 

 "Fine, I guess."

 

 "That's-"

 

 "But certain  _skeletons_ are avoiding me." 

 

 His eye lights don't waver as he gives me a curious glance. "They are?"

 

 I sigh. "Yes. It feels like they're uncomfortable around me or like..." I stop for a moment. "Disgusted."

 

 He shrugs his shoulders. "They ain't disgusted with ya, I promise. Just worried."

 

 "About what?" I raise my hands in the air. I'm starting to get tired of people worrying over the smallest of things. "Throwing up isn't something you can catch."

 

 "Uh, yeah I think they know that. Hopefully."

 

 "Then what is it?!" I'm also getting tired of their secrecy. This whole thing is becoming more and more annoying as time passes.

 

 "Heh. I think it was cuz' of what I said earlier." I narrowed my eyes at his lack of 'getting to the point'. 

 

 He chuckled and looked to the side. "Hey, all I said was that you could've been pregnant."

 

...

 

 I struggled to properly inhale air.

 

 Was he joking? No, he wasn't. Oh. My. Goddess. Are they serious?

 

 "No... you're kidding right?" He shook his head as his smile widened.

 

 "Nope. Literally everyone thought it wasn't a very  _sans_ ational thing to say, but they somehow started suspecting it nonetheless."

 

 I mentally face palmed. Well... now I understand.

 

 "Thanks Sans."

 

 "Heh, no probs mis- where ya goin'?"

 

 "I'm going to clear a misunderstanding." 

 

 He chuckles again. "Why ya putting so much effort into this? Just let them find out themselves."

 

 "Yeah, no, I'm not waiting for 9 months to tell them there's no baby."

 

 ...

 

 "Fair enough."

 

* * *

 

 Sans just tagged along with me as I stormed through the house.

 

 Papyrus was easy to find, as he just rushed up to me and Sans and asked what we were doing. I simply said we were on a scavenger hunt to find the rest of the household so I can tell everyone a story. It sadly wasn't going to be one of my own, but one that you learned about in school.

 

 Then upon seeing Blue, I asked him to join us, and he did with tons of questions that wouldn't be answered till then. But Papyrus and Sans kept him company.

 

 I luckily persuaded Honey after he was spotted and caught. Red and Fell were found together, and with a glare that was thought to only belong to the reaper of death, they hesitantly joined the party as well.

 

 So far everyone had questions as to what was happening, except Sans. 

 

 I gathered them all into the garden, as it was a beautiful day outside. And it would be easier explaining with a larger area.

 

 Having everyone sit down on the benches or on the ground, I cleared my throat loudly to quiet everyone.

 

 "Alright. It's been brought to my attention... that you all have had a thought that needs to be cleared of."

 

 They stared at me with their faces tinted their customized color. Good. They know what I'm talking about.

 

 "So, I thought we'd all have a small talk!" I say with a smile. "About how to get pregnant with sexual intercourse!"

 

 Immediately, their faces fell and grief showed on their expressions. 

 

 Honey raised a finger. "Uh, Saika, I don't think now is the time-"

 

 "Oh, it's the  _best_ time!" My smile widens. "Especially when people don't get how it actually works and decides to assume the worst over a small scenario!" I know that they should be mature enough to understand what it is, but giving them a reminder of what kind of situation they were putting me in, was worth it.

 

 The uncomfortable silence littered the air and gave them all intoxicated looks.

 

 I start. "First of all, when a female wants to have children, her mate and herself both agree to have sexual intercourse, otherwise known as sex." The last word echoes loudly as the skeletons start to sweat. I continue. "The male enters the female by inserting his genitals into the vagina. Then when completely in, he releases his sperm. Take note, that the sperm has to be released inside the vagina in order for it to travel to where it needs to. Once the sperm has been released, it can then travel up the female's cervix, into the uterus, and if an egg is present inside the female, the sperm will then fertilize it."

 

 I don't want the explanation to be lengthy, but I do want them to understand.

 

 Some faces are glowing brightly while others are... rather subtle. Which is fine. As long as they understand my point.

 

 I sigh as the wind starts to pick up. "I hope you all are reminded of what it takes to make an offspring." I smile again, but it feels sinister. I turn away and am about to dismiss them when a thought comes to me.

 

 "Oh, and by the way, if anyone else thinks that I may be  _pregnant_ in the future," I pause. "There will be plenty of my  _own_ stories to help you understand more about this topic."

 

 Fell seems to be the only one who gets it. 

 

 "Alright. You are all dismissed."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised some of you guys still see this as "good" writing
> 
> Also, in reality, the skelebros wouldn't have been so "embarrassed" talking about that kind of stuff... if it wasn't in front of the person they have a crush on. It's just kinda my head cannon that they'd be mature about those kinds of topics, but then get nervous when it's around someone... you know... who they like a lot and stuff... And wanna do erotic things with them as well, ya know, the typical things...
> 
> Welp, time to yeet outta here!
> 
> Thanks to BlueMoonFox for giving me the idea, and Mortals_Lust4_CupOSin for the encouragement! I appreciate it guys! *bows a thousand times while disappearing into the darkness*


	17. Visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The double G's finally reach the mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot bonfires and hot skeletons are gonna be the death of me, and if not, then I don't know what is.  
> But anyway, please enjoy!
> 
> Also, contrary to who you think the double G's are, I'm not talking about G!Sans and G!Papyrus. Those guys are for 6S1M ;)

 

 Saika was eating her breakfast in the dining room this time, exchanging small talk with Sans as he handed her a napkin.

 

 "Yeah, there was a phone call earlier this morning and they were askin' about ya." Sans said as he poured more coffee into her cup. "But before we could do anything, they already hung up."

 

 Saika raised an eyebrow. "Did they say anything else?"

 

 Sans shook his head. "Not that I remember." 

 

 It took her a few seconds to think. "Did they stutter a little and constantly apologize?"

 

 "Yeah, voice cracked a lot too. I didn't even  _crack_ as many jokes as I wanted to before they hung up."

 

 Saika didn't want to think about the terrible joke. But the person it could've been clicked with her. "Oh! It might've been Gaster!"

 

 For some reason, Sans' eye lights went out and he visibly paused. He stopped pouring the coffee and stepped back a little. "Uh, who?"

 

 "Gaster. He's kinda like a young apprentice to my father. I... actually don't know what other title to give him except _Dr_." She sighed. "He did say he was coming over to help do some 'work and research' with me. But I didn't think that'd be _today_." 

 

 Sans shifted to the left. "Oh. Cool..."

 

 Saika continued to eat until Sans' presence started to become uncomfortable with him staring at her.

 

 "Is there something you wanted to say?"

 

 "... Ah, no, never mind." The awkwardness got a little worse. "I'm gonna go."

 

 Saika watched as he left the room. What was up with him? Maybe he suddenly remembered the previous events that happened when he was aware of the fact that he was alone with her. She didn't know, and it kinda bothered her for once. Maybe he knew Gaster before? But knowing about everything she'd been reading on, it could be _him_ , but with a different personality with the same name. Just like these skeletons...

 

 The windows were wide open and the sound of birds was apparent. The sunlight shone through like a cascade of yellow spider lilies. Today seemed like a good day. Hopefully, the new knowledge of the space-time continuum she'd be learning with Gaster wouldn't impact it.

* * *

 

 

 The doorbell rang. Unfortunately, the most tsundere skeleton was the closest there, and angrily went up to the door and opened it.

 

 There Gaster stood with an embarrassed and slightly purple blush on his face, taken by surprise. "Oh! W-Why hello-"

 

 "WE DON'T ACCEPT TERRORIST ON OUR PROPERTY!" And with that, Fell slammed the door in his face... quite hard. Hah, that should teach him and the others he'll tell not to mess with him! Or ever come here in the first place!

 

 As he turned around, Saika walked into the room.

 

 "I thought I heard the door bell. Was it no one?"

 

 Fell grumbled. "IT'S NOT ANYONE IMPORTANT!"

 

 She raised an eyebrow. But before she could say anything else, the door bell rang again. She casted a puzzled look at Fell as he put his hands on his hips. "I SAID IT WASN'T _ANYONE_ IMPORTANT!"

 

 Saika rolled her eyes. "Fell, you can't say that about someone you don't even know." She walked over and opened the door, this time seeing a flaming monster.

 

 "...OH MY GOD HE TURNED INTO A WEIRD GRILLBY!" 

 

 "Good day to you, Mr. Grillby," Pausing and seeing Gaster behind him, she gave him a small nod. "And Dr. Gaster." Saika bowed, ignoring Fell's outburst. "I hope both of you can forgive my butler on his manners."

 

 The flaming monster slightly turned to the side and revealed the nervous skeleton. " _Of course. Although it should be us apologizing for coming so unexpectedly without any notices._ " His voice was soothing and quite low, which strangely sent tingles up Saika's spine. It'd been a while since she'd spoken with Grillby.

 

 He adjusted his glasses. " _We did try an attempt to call you, but a certain skeleton was too nervous to go on when someone other than you picked up._ "

 

 Saika laughed. "Yes, I was well aware when one of my butlers told me so." 

 

 Gaster moved beside Grillby slowly, as if reluctant to move out of hiding from Fell's glare. "A-Ah, I'm very sorry. I wasn't... expecting someone else to answer." He reached out to clasp her hand in apology when Fell suddenly grabbed her elbow and yanked her backwards.

 

 "Fell!-" 

 

 "NO TOUCHING WHILE I'M AROUND! IT IS FORBIDDEN! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANYONE BREAKING THE SET RULES!" His hand roughly squeezed Saika's shoulder. She grimaced.

 

 "Fell, you're hurting me. And when had we ever had things like that?" And why only when he was around? Why not, like, ever?

 

 "SINCE YESTERDAY! AFTER I OFFICIALLY APPROVED OF THEM MYSELF!"

 

 "No, that's not how it works. That's not how it would work at all."

 

 Luckily Fell let go and he didn't argue back, but he still hovered close to her side. His hand briefly touched hers, but she was too tired to notice or feel it. Why was he on such edge? He was edgy enough, so what was the point?

 

 Gaster looked to the side awkwardly as Grillby spoke up. " _Is now a bad time? Would you like us to come another day?_ "

 

 "No, it's fine. You've come all this way and it'd be rude for me to turn you two away after everything." Saika stepped to the side, silently stomping on Fell's foot.

 

 "OW!! WHY THE HELL-"

 

 " _ **If I catch you acting that way again, there'll be more consequences than the money in your account.**_ " Saika's voice was a low whisper, low enough to where only he could hear, but it still sent chills up his spine. And weirdly... turned him on a little.

 

 She showed a smile back to the guests. "Please, come inside. I'll introduce you to my butlers before we get started in case any of you need something."

 

 A few minutes later after Fell was told to get the others, they all got into a straight line side by side as they introduced themselves.

 

 It didn't take long for their introductions to finish. And as they did, Saika stepped in. 

 

 "This is Dr. Gaster, accompanied by Mr. Grillby. You will show these two gentlemen the same respect you give me, if not more." She nodded her head. "Thank you for lending me your time. You are all dismissed."

 

 The skeletons quietly disbanded as Gaster creeped up to her.

 

 "Are you sure they even want us here? You know we could've held this meeting at my place."

 

 Saika sighed. "They aren't as bad as they seem to be. And also, your place has like, no heating system, so it's always freezing, even in the summer time." As if to prove the statement, Grillby nodded in agreement.

 

 Gaster shied away. "F-Fine. A-Anyway, let us get down to our business. Shall we?"

* * *

 

 "WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE?!" Fell angrily spat as he washed the counter.

 

 "I DON'T KNOW BUT THEY SEEM LIKE NICE PEOPLE! AND ONE OF THEM LOOKS LIKE GRILLBY!" Papyrus was washing the dishes along with Sans.

 

 Sans sighed. "Fell, calm down a bit will ya? You don't even know them yet."

 

 "I HOPE THEY'RE NICE!" Blueberry shouted from the other room as he heard the conversation. Honey was ironing their clothing silently, thinking to himself. Red seemed to be doing the same while wiping some vases.

 

 "OH! AND YOU SEEM TO KNOW EVERYTHING! TOO BAD YOUR USELESS BROTHER ISN'T AS SMART AS YOU-"

 

 " **Shut your mouth.** " Sans' voice turned dark as he gave a certain look to Fell that only considered harm. Sans didn't really care what Fell said all the time. But if it included his bro, then oh boy, you better stop right there. 

 

 "Hey Sans, chill, it was a joke." Red said lightly, but his face held a threatening look.

 

 "R-RIGHT BROTHER! FELL DIDN'T MEAN ANY HARM, I'M SURE OF IT! AND I KNOW I'M NOT USELESS!" Papyrus portrayed them all his best smile. 

 

 Sans looked at Papyrus before he lazily smiled back. "Heheh, never change bro."

 

 Suddenly, a couple voices were heard from down the hall, making everyone stop in place. It was coming closer, and the distinction between them was clear.

 

 "-edule for Mr. Sonarmark to request if it's okay for us to congregate there." Mistress Saika's voice was apparent.

 

 "Has he said anything about it lately?" The other sounded like Dr. Gaster's.

 

 "Recently, according to Undyne and Alphys, it was received that it was acceptable as long as we didn't cause a big scene, but any other messages weren't duly noted."

 

 Saika and Dr. Gaster both unexpectedly entered the room, making everyone look away quickly to avoid showing their rising suspicions. Saika stopped in front of a bookshelf to gather some notebooks at the very back that the skeletons had never spotted before. Gaster seemed the more surprised though, as he knew what they were.

 

 "You keep them _there_?" He asked with a flabbergasted look. She nodded as she handed one to him.

 

 "Of course. It's easily accessible for me."

 

 He looked around the room at the other skeletons. "Um, d-do they know?" He dropped his voice to a whisper.

 

 She didn't answer him as she stuffed the notebooks back where they belonged, making sure they were packed in tight. Then she turned to face him.

 

 "Would you and Grillby like anything to snack on?" 

 

 The sudden change in conversation was random, and took poor Gaster off guard. "S-Snack?"

 

 "Yes, anything you wish for I'll order my servants to make. Just to pass the time."

 

 Gaster glowed a purple hue. "Uh, let's see... how about cookies?" He was still unsure about what Saika was up to. 

 

 She nodded and looked at Blue, who had just come in to the *insert adjective here* atmosphere. Usually Papyrus cooked, but his specialty was more of a breakfast/lunch/and dinner type of dish. Blueberry worked more in the field of sweets and desserts. And his tacos.

 

 "Blueberry, would you be so kind as to make cookies for us and the guest?" She smiled, making it more like a question than an order.

 

 Blue happily smiled back. "OF COURSE! ANYTHING FOR THE MISTRESS!"

 

 She paused and turned to take Gaster's hand, surprising him even more and dragging him back to the meeting room, where Grillby was waiting.

 

 And the last thing he saw from the room was the butlers' stares. But other than that, his mind was running a hundred miles per hour. She was touching his hand. More like holding it though. Was now the time to show his affections? N-No, of course not! It was a serious matter they were attending to, and yet he was thinking about... about...

 

 Maybe she'd like to go out with him one day? 

 Argh, Gaster get your head out of the gutter! Now is not the time!

 

 When they were pretty far away from the others, she sadly let go and faced him with a sigh. She didn't know that Gaster's SOUL was pretty much pounding against his ribcage. Literally.

 

 "Phew, sorry about that." Saika whispered. "To answer your question, no, they don't. And if they do, well, I'll be very disappointed."

 

 Gaster just stood there, confused. Then he finally remembered his question from earlier. "Only disappointed? I- Saika if they knew about that classified information... who knows what they could achieve with it!"

 

 She shook her head. "True, but they wouldn't do that. And I'd only be disappointed for my trust being wasted. I know them, Gaster. I know that they're afraid of what I could do. And with that, they  _can't_ do it."

 

 Gaster marveled at her statement. He knew she didn't, no, wouldn't want anyone getting into trouble for no good reason. But yet she trusted those monsters out there enough to be able to put the catalogs in plain sight? As if testing them. To see if they'd actually go against her. But still it was a fact that Saika could do practically anything, which was fearful. Indeed her ways were troubling, but nonetheless it wasn't Gaster who was in charge here. All he could do was make sure she didn't mess up.

 

 "So the cookies were all a diversion?"

 

 She nodded with a smile. "For you and the butlers. But I didn't lie that it'd help pass time."

 

 Gaster sighed himself. He guessed _some_ of her charm did come off of her eccentric nature as well...

 

 "Ah, I'm glad you find it charming, Gaster." She said with a laugh.

 

 Shoot, curse his habit of speaking aloud! Gaster blushed his usual purple and he turned away with embarrassment. "Well, it's not a lie." He said more to himself.

 

 Saika stopped as she gave him a pat on the shoulder. "There's no need to be so embarrassed. It's fine to think good of someone's nature." He slightly tilted his head and looked her in the eye. The same eyes he fell for the moment he talked to her.

 

 He roughly turned about and hugged her, squeezing her tightly against his own body. Such a small yet sturdy frame for someone who does nothing but make him troubled. He took her by surprise, hearing her clear her own throat and hesitantly put her own arms around him.

 

 It felt right. At least to him it did. Her aroma, her touch, her softness. It was... quite addicting. Her breath was hitched and he could finally feel her heartbeat against his chest. But it confused him that it wasn't pounding as fast like his was.

 

 Saika didn't know what Gaster was doing. But she didn't stop him. It'd be rude for her to wouldn't it? Even though it felt weird, she thought it was ill-mannered to ruin the moment.

 

 After a while, Gaster broke away and went back to their meeting room.

 

 "Let's... head back shall we?" He said in a low voice. Saika didn't follow until he was a few feet ahead of her. For some odd reason, she felt as if even though she wasn't the one who did anything uncivil, she was at fault. But nonetheless, she shrugged it off and caught up to him, continuing to chat.

 

 Gaster knew it was bad. He knew it was vulgar to do so against her will. But she let him. He knew she didn't understand why. And she wouldn't need to. He was smart to figure out his own ordeals. Why his SOUL beat so quick compared to hers. Why her's never quickened in pace with his presence.

 

 The answer was so simple. 

 

 

 He was a fool to think she'd ever return the feelings.

 

 ** Extra event!~ **

 "THE COOKIES ARE READY!" Blueberry announced loudly as he put the warm pastries in a bowl.

 

 The whole household appeared after a few minutes. First his brother, then the skeletons, and the visitors and Saika came last. Sadly, half of the whole batch had burnt in the oven because he accidentally set the heat to 450° instead of 350°. A mistake he definitely wouldn't be making later on.

 

 He was sure he made a lot, but after throwing half away, he wasn't too sure there would be enough since some of the others tended to... hog the whole thing.

 

 And just as he expected, before Saika and the visitors got there, there were only two left. Surprisingly, Fell took the most. And by took, it was more like _holding_ the most. It wasn't like he was gonna eat all of them at once. Blue was going to say something to him until he earned a hard glare from Fell, making him go quiet.

 

 When Saika saw the bowl, Fell and Red kind of snickered.

 

 "OH, I'M _SO SORRY_ SAIKA! SEEMS LIKE THERE'S NOT ENOUGH COOKIES FOR ALL OF YOU!" Fell said sarcastically as he bit into one.

 

 Saika, as always ignoring Fell's words, grabbed the last two cookies and handed them to Gaster and Grillby. "Here, you two can have them."

 

 Gaster was about to object until Grillby spoke first. " _I'm fine. Sweets aren't my favorite anyway._ "

 

 Saika shrugged and gave the other to Gaster. "If you say so."

 

 Grillby watched as she took a small bite of the cookie, seeming to struggle with biting it off. It gave him an idea as his friend curiously stared at her. And so were the other skeletons.

 

 Grillby leaned down to Saika's level and lifted her chin up. " _Actually..._ " he put his mouth on the other end of the cookie that was still in her mouth. " _Maybe just one bite_."

 

 Her eyes widened as his flames softened the cookie and it easily broke off into 2 pieces. He leaned away and enjoyed the flushed looks of the skeletons' faces as they watched. Well, except Saika. She didn't seem the least embarrassed.

 

 She chewed her piece before speaking. "You know, you could've just asked for me to break mine in half."

 

 "Shouldn't you be more responsive than that!?!" Gaster questioned.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasn't much kawaii/fluff in this chapter. I'll do more of a serious, moe kinda thing in the next chapter!


	18. The Winner Is...

Hello and thanks so much for the ones who participated in the voting... thing :/ I appreciate it guys!!

And so, I will announce the winner... right now!

The winner is...

 

 

 

 

 ~~WEEDBAG~~ , I-I mean Honey!

 

So Team Honey went out strong and won this round! The others were strong too, as Team Honey only won by **1** **point** from Team Red _and_ Team Fell! All teams were pretty close, so here are the Teams listed from highest to lowest!

 

**1\. Team Honey**

**2\. Team Red _and_   Team Fell**

**3\. Team Sans**

**4\. Team Blueberry**

 

And that's all folks! See you in the next chapter!

 

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

Oh wait, I'm forgetting someone? Papyrus? Who's Team Papyrus?? Oh Yeah! The only skeleton to contain **ZERO** **POINTS** during the whole round! 

 

 Boy, people must really **dislike** and **hate** him, am I right?

 

 

 

 

_**Am I right?**_

 

 

 

 Haha! That's the spirit! Well anyway, again thank you to those of you who voted! I wouldn't have reached this conclusion without you guys!

Look forward to the next update!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry((not sorry XD)) If I Made You Feel Bad For The Cinnamon Roll!
> 
> Also, why am I making such a big deal outta this thing like it's gonna be the end or something? Idk, but I don't 'think' the event is that big of a deal...
> 
>  
> 
> Or is it? ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Comment if you want to see their reactions to their positions and points!


	19. Party: Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The committee has chosen which butler will be attending Mr. Sonarmark's party with Mistress Saika. 
> 
> But there are other things planned for the night...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And Honey is getting WAAYYYYY too sexual for Saika's liking, which some of you might even enjoy (¬‿¬)
> 
>  
> 
> ya dirty amazing sinners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Reactions were wanted so here.*  
> Ditto: So, does anyone have questions about their position?
> 
> Saika: No. I think we're good-
> 
> Fell: NOW WAIT JUST A MOMENT! YOU MEAN I TIED WITH MY BROTHER?! AND FOR SECOND PLACE??! YOU! HUMAN ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SCREEN! I COMMAND YOU TO TELL ME WHY YOU DIDN'T CHOOSE ME AND MAKE ME WIN! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SECOND TO THAT FILTHY WEED LAMP-*he rambles on longer but you decide to tune him out.*
> 
> Red: Wait wait, I tied with boss? Does that mean... you guys actually like me? Equally tah boss? Aww, thanks ya sugar buns. *he smiles, although he looks creepy af.*
> 
> Sans: Thanks guys for pickin' me. I appreciate the votes, but ya shoulda voted for my bro instead. He would've been more responsible than I could eva be. *he doesn't seem to really care about the votes. But he's thankful.*
> 
> Blue: WOW, I GOT FOURTH PLACE... WHICH IS STILL GOOD RIGHT? CAUSE THAT MEANS A COUPLE HUMANS STILL LIKE ME! WELL, AS LONG AS SOME HUMANS LIKE ME, I'LL STILL BE HAPPY! SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH! *he grins and blows you a kiss, making your heart thump a bit.*
> 
> Honey: Well, guess I won. You humans must really like me huh? Though, my bro was a better choice to begin with. Anyway, thanks for the votes. Very much appreciate them. *he nods in your direction and winks at you. You feel your face go hot.*
> 
> Papyrus: NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNOWS THAT HE MUST HAVE PLENTY OF FANS OUT IN THE HUMAN WORLD, SO I DO NOT FEEL IN THE SLIGHTEST BIT DOWN THAT I DIDN'T GET ANY VOTES! MAYBE THEY DIDN'T KNOW VOTES WERE BEING MADE? IN THAT CASE, IT IS VERY MUCH ALRIGHT HUMANS! I STILL LOVE YOU ALL!! *he attempts to hug you through the screen, but the fourth wall blocks him. So instead he makes a heart with his hands and smiles. You can't help but curse at the fourth wall for blocking your sweet hug from the skeleton.*
> 
> And now, enjoy the chapter!

 She flipped through her papers with a sigh. Great, they chose the one who knows  _way_ too much already. This was _totally_ gonna be  _easy._ She put her hand to her forehead, wondering how the night would turn out after everything.

 

 She'd already told the skeletons that it was impossible for her to slip all of them into the party, since she was informed that there were limited tables and chairs.(It also made Papyrus a little sad. He seemed so hyped for everyone to be spending time together). And also if they were all there at the same time, confusion would go unleashed. That was the last thing she wanted.

 

 So she had Mr. Sonarmark's committee choose which servant would be guest under her name. Just so that her trust between them would be stable enough for them to trust her in return. Of course, who would want criminals attending a fancy party?

 

 But the thing that bothered her more than any of that, was that they chose  _Honey_. Of course they'd want to test her leadership skills. Not only that, but he'd certainly catch on to what she was up to. Hopefully, he'd be distracted enough with the party.

 

 She set the assigned papers down and looked at herself one last time in her mirror. Alright, everything was perfect and set. Time to start heading out.

 

 Honey waited outside her door in his newly polished tuxedo. It was a pain to dress up fancy all the time to be honest, but he pretty much adored the surprised looks on the others when the mistress had said that the only one who could go with her was him. Heheh, the committee who chose him must really like him. It kinda made him happy that he'd be the only one there for her. 

 

 He wondered what she'd be wearing. Maybe a cute dress that would cover the whole doorway like last time? Or something sexy that would show off her hips and shoulders? He'd enjoy that.

 

 The door opened and he turned around, waiting to be met with something special looking, but instead he was faced with an almost exact replica of what he was wearing already. A tuxedo.

 

 "Uh, what are you wearing?" 

 

 Saika looked down at herself. "A tux. What's the matter?"

 

 "... I guess nothing." He felt slightly, if not indefinitely, disappointed. "I was expecting something... more girly."

 

 She rolled her eyes as she closed her door. "Please, I can't always wear things like that." She looked at her pocket watch. "Come on, we gotta leave."

 

 Everyone said their farewells as they both left the house. Honey got into the drivers seat while Saika took a seat at the back, giving him instructions as to where to go.

 

 The drive was around an hour or so to reach Mr. Sonarmark's mansion. They drove to the front, getting out and handing the car keys to an awaiting human servant. There were other people that were just arriving as well. Guess they came early.

 

 Another servant, a monster this time, asked them for their names before they could enter and marked them down as present. Once inside, Saika guided Honey to the main room(which was pretty much a ball room) that had few other guests. 

 

 Saika took out her watch and looked at the time. Wow, they actually arrived earlier than she thought. How convenient.

 

 She put the watch away, looking to her left. "Why don't you get some refreshments at the tables over there. I need to go speak to Mr. Sonarmark."

 

 "You sure ya don't need a buddy to go with you?" 

 

 "I'll be fine, I'm not a child."

 

 Honey chuckled. "Didn't say you were."

 

 "But you implied it." She started walking towards the stairs in front of her. "I'll be back, so do  **not** go anywhere without my permission."

 

 Saika made her way up the stairs and walked to the last door to the left. She'd been here too many times to _not_ know where everything was.

 

 She knocked a couple times. Silence. Ugh, of course.

 

 "Mr. Sonarmark? I'm not going to say your codename."

 

 A heavy laugh came from inside. "Aww, Saika, don't ruin all my fun!"

 

 "You address me as  _miss_ Saika. Now please, open the door. I have matters to discuss with you." 

 

 Locks clicked as they were unlocked. Geez, way to be over protective. He opened the door, his masculine build raising higher than her. "Well, you certainly didn't mind when you were younger."

 

 She rolled her eyes and pushed past him. "Father will not be attending the party, so that gives us some time and freedom to do as we want. After your speech, you'll need to have less guards at the east entrance while Undyne orders her group to scout the area. They'll come that way because of the missing amount of guards there are. You haven't forgotten my real purpose for attending this party, have you?"

 

 Mr. Sonarmark smiled. "Of course not! It's just that since it's a party, you should loosen up a bit. Those criminals won't arrive immediately, so mind as well enjoy yourself!"

 

 She ignored him. "Once they are inside the building, I'll confront them. The gold should distract them long enough for you to obtain my signal to release your guards. Though, I _do_ expect there to be total privacy as I speak to them. Make sure all the windows located at the east wing have the secured bars and locks. They have been seen as hostile and powerful."

 

 There was clothing sprawled everywhere as Saika took the small bag of gold on the bed. She put it in the side of her jacket, making sure it wasn't obvious. "Be prepared if anything goes downhill."

 

 "Nothing's wrong with a little action, is there?" He smirked as he flexed. "And I've yet to use these bad boys here too!" He slapped his muscles.

 

 She sighed. "That's great and all, but you can't put this matter as light hearted-"

 

 "Miss Saika. I know you don't want people knowing about this, but in order to mask the situation, you need to have fun and lower your guard with people. When people look at you, they'll know something's wrong just by your expression."

 

 "What's wrong with my expression?"

 

 "If you take my advice, then nothing. There's no consequences for having a great time. So get out there and have some fun for a while!" He pushed her out the door and slammed it behind her, making her almost trip. She turned around and scowled. God, he was always like that. Telling her to lighten up and have fun when the problem wasn't that of a joking one. 

 

 But maybe he was right. Her expression nowadays were... always worried and stressed. Not that she looked in the mirror 24/7, but based on how her ~~friends~~ servants acted around her, maybe she could... release some of that. Avoiding public panic, bombs, and possibly death, could be somewhat easy.

 

 Making her way downstairs, she saw that the guests had multiplied by a dozen. There were many more around the tables and dancing to the music than before. 

 

 They paid no attention as she came down quickly and hid behind a pillar in the shadows, counting how many people there were. 

 

 Let's just say she estimated that the number reached in the high 500s. And the party hadn't even really started yet. Exactly how many people did Sonarmark invite?!

 

 She scanned the people who were waltz dancing around the room, spotting Gaster dancing with another monster and Grillby chatting with an old man at a table. There was also Alphys and Undyne dancing together close to the pillar she was hiding behind. It was nice seeing them happy. 

 

 Although, when she turned to her left, there was a strange blond boy staring at her with a drink in his hand. He had astonishing green eyes and a camera hanging around his neck. When their eyes made contact, he blushed and looked away, pretending as if he wasn't looking at her in the first place. Huh, weird. She most definitely remembered seeing him before, but where-

 

 "Whatcha lookin' at, miss?"

 

 Saika turned around, slightly startled by(who would've guessed) Honey. Damn, she'd forgotten all about him.

 

 "Um, nothing in particular."

 

 He hovered over her and looked around. "Hey look, it's your boyfriend Gaster over there."

 

 "Boyfriend? As if, there's no way we'd have that kind of relationship."

 

 "Why not?"

 

 "Because I don't feel that way towards him." 

 

 Ooh, ouch. Honey could feel the burn from that rejection. "Then you wanna dance?"

 

 She paused for a moment. "I guess, since there's nothing else to do until Mr. Sonarmark makes his speech."

 

 Not questioning what she meant, he took her by the hand and pulled her out to the center of the room, where she calmly placed her hand on his shoulder and held his other hand. He placed his arm around her waist and they started moving around in sync with the other people around them. 

 

 It felt weird to be alone with Honey again without the others getting jealous of the attention. And after he had... rather smoothly kissed her in front of Undyne and Alphys. Wow, if someone had heard the adventure they'd been through together, they would've suggested that they were friends with benefits, which was clearly wrong. But, what if it was true? Could Honey be... a possible interest?

 

 She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. No, he can't be. He's her butler, not her lover.

 

 "You sure everything's fine?" Honey had lowered his head down to her ear, his voice sending tingles through her neck. She looked at him and nodded.

 

 "Sorry, just kind of distracted."

 

 He looked at her and lifted his eyebrows(bonebrows?) in question, the music starting to slow in tempo. 

 

 Yeah, she's hiding something. Of course. Honey settled his gaze on her, seeing her nervously glancing around the dance floor. For a couple minutes, she didn't say anything about him getting too close, she didn't complain about making eye contact, she didn't ask him why he was blushing or glowing, and she didn't note on how she kept messing up with the steps even though she _said_ she was a pro in this field. Yep. She's  _way_ too distracted about something. 

 

 But like always. She wouldn't tell him on purpose. So... mind as well play around with her.

 

 He leaned into her again. "Why aren't you focusing on me, mistress?" He sounded like a spoiled child.

 

 Saika blinked, coming out of her trance. She looked at him. "Come again?"

 

 He made sure no one was looking. "Are you ignoring me?" He was using the same tone as before, but more playful.

 

 She turned her head to the side. "Only if I have a reason to." What was he up to now? She wasn't going to trust what he had up his sleeves.

 

 "Well then, you can't ignore me if I'm right next to you, hmm?"

 

 She shrugged. "I can tune you out."

 

 He smirked. "You can't tune out if I'm by your ear." He moved his hand lower to her hip. "And you can't focus on anything else if I force you to focus on me," He moaned softly." And _only_ me."

 

 He smiled as he breathed in her ear. "You're so tempting,  _princess_."

 

 Wow, wait, was he legitimately flirting with her? What?! Was that why she was getting those strange tingles throughout her body? Because of hormones maybe?!? Hold up, what the heck?!

 

 No, Saika, calm down. Keep yourself in check. It's just your nerves getting jumpy. She was getting hot and attempted to push away from him. "I-I don't approve of your actions right now-"

 

 "Oh no, princess, your body is telling me  _everything_ I need to know." He smiled as he saw her face turn scarlet. How adorable for a change. "And it's telling me you're rather enjoying this session."

 

 She tensed as he moaned her name more confidently, closer to her ear that his mouth was basically brushing against it. He felt her grip on his shoulder tighten and her breaths turn uneven. His arm could feel her shaking against him satisfyingly. Wow, just without even touching her, she was getting hazy already.

 

 Oh god, she was _so_ turning him on. Imagine if he were alone with her in a dark room, with her fully exposed to him and at his mercy. All to himself. He didn't know if he'd have the willpower to stop. 

 

 She was getting confused. And her face was burning up. What kind of reaction was this? Was she getting nervous or embarrassed? Saika was practically burying her head in his chest to hide her face from anyone accidentally seeing. But that just gave Honey an even bigger advantage.

 

 "God you look so good, I could just eat you up right now." He growled sexually, feeling his growing nervousness at his own words. But it successfully made Saika feel weak and drunk in his arms.

 

 Was this magic? No, her breathing was getting in the way. How in the world did Honey sound so hot? Why was he doing this now? This was beyond teasing, wasn't it? He was flirting, right?

 

 He smiled as he looked down and saw a blushed, confused, and contemplating woman in front of him. He chuckled at the sight. Well, time for him to be upfront. "Are you nervous, mistress?"

 

 

 ...

 

 

 

 

 Wait what?

 H-He's kidding.

 No way in hell.

 Is he serious?

 

 All the tingles stopped, and her heated state died down as the situation dawned in on her. 

 They were both bored. They were both close to each other. She was distracted. She was a target. He would get the reactions he wanted.

 

 

 For a freaking.  **Game**.

 

 It clicked that he was playing the 'Are You Nervous' game with her. And she didn't even catch it. It didn't even occur to her that he'd know it as well just to tease her. To tease her.

 

 They were replaying it at such an  _important_ event. 

 

 Honey noticed the quick transformation in her. Her body stopped reacting to him and her face returned to its normal color. They stopped dancing as Saika's legs stayed still.

 

 "... Ugh, why didn't I see this sooner?"

 

 Honey spoke with bewilderment. "What do you mean?"

 

 "Honey, I'm not stupid, I know the game."

 

 "Game?"

 

 "Yes. The game! I'm well aware of its values and rules."

 

 "What does that have to do-"

 

 "And I am  **not** nervous and I  **never** will be." Saika let go of his hand and backed away. "I... have some other more _important_ matters to attend to. I'll be back shortly."

 

 He was so confused as he saw her leave. What'd he do? What game? Honey looked at his hands, staring at them, then at the mistress. What even?

 

 Saika walked off, trying not to look as if she was annoyed. Was she really angered at him? He didn't even do much besides whisper weird stuff in her ear to win, but it ticked her off. Why? Did she... possibly think it was real? Did she want it to be real? Ugh, now Honey would be messing with her head.

 

 What kind of messages was he sending? What was she trying to do and say? Ugh, geez, what did he  _want_?!

 

 She should ask herself that question.

 

 Saika scowled. Great, another thing to add to her big list of worries and doubts.

 

 Entering a strange and segregated room away from the other guests, she sat down at a small table with four chairs surrounding it. The table was set beside a large window, showing the moon and stars dazzling with grace above her. She laid her head and sighed. She really was a mess. Not knowing who was who, who she saw as a comrade or an enemy, what she would do, or even who she was starting to like.

 

 Being an adult sucks.

 

It didn't make her feel better when her pocket watch alerted her that she had around 25 more minutes before Sonarmark's opening speech. And afterwards, would have to confront deadly monsters.

 

 

 It really sucked. Especially what she was about to stupidly do because of her own intentions. But hey, if it meant she had to keep it a secret until then, then she didn't mind. After all,  **justice** waits for no one.

 

 Saika faced the window, feeling drowsiness. Sleep pulled at her from her insides, but she couldn't sleep. Not this time. She popped a couple pills from her jacket into her mouth, fully prepared that this might happen. 

 

 Swallowing, she propped her arm on the table and held her head, still staring out. She didn't even hear the door opening.

 

 Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a loud flash from behind her.

 

 She turned around swiftly, getting up from her chair. Saika stared at the culprit as they lowered their camera at her.

 

 It was the blonde guy from earlier. He cautiously raised his hands up.

 

 "Um... I can explain."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe... we can all thank Red for giving Saika the perfect knowledge to block Honey's motives herself.
> 
>  I like the thought of Honey calling someone he likes 'prince' or 'princess'. It feels more natural to me. And sorry if this feels rushed. I was trying to spit out a chapter before anything happened to me xD
> 
> Curse me for writing such a short chapter too.  
>  
> 
> Also, for those of you who like Gaster with Saika, sorry, it ain't gonna be canon xD
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> For now.

**Author's Note:**

> ... I have no words...  
>  Only for you to have a nice day!


End file.
